


The Biggest and Best Texting Mistake Ever

by Aurora_bee



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Babies, Birth, Cute, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Love, M/M, Marriage, Parenthood, Silly, Surgery, Unplanned Pregnancy, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-19 05:26:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 71
Words: 46,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_bee/pseuds/Aurora_bee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock makes a mistake, John's not happy or is he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ops

**Author's Note:**

> This is a future Puppy Tails fic. Currently in Puppy Tails Sherlock and John have only been together 6 months and it seems a bit soon to do this to them. But a lot of people want it so I'm writing it.
> 
> Here's the story it stems from.
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/567846

Sherlock walked into the flat, and rather sheepishly took off his coat. John looked over at him suspicious. Sherlock perched on the chair opposite John, wringing his hands like he'd often seen Mrs Hudson do.

"What's wrong." John asked, feeling his body start to tense. He'd never seen Sherlock look nervous before.

"I suppose I should get to the point." Sherlock said trying to relax. That really was odd, John thought. Sherlock was a paradox of emotions but John couldn't say he'd ever seen him nervous, never mind this nervous. "Apparently couples sometimes have what they like to call an accident."

"What have you broken." John said a flash of anger in his voice. It had to be big if Sherlock was actually showing his emotions.

"I haven't broken anything John. Someone just misunderstood something I said." Sherlock replied annoyed. 

"So my I-pad is still in one piece." John replied.

"Possibly." Sherlock mumbled. "Anyway to put it bluntly, you're going to be a father." John's mouth hung open as he computed the information he'd just been told.

"No Sherlock. I promise I haven't been with a woman for a very long time. Over 3 years at least." John said.

"You didn't have to." Sherlock retorted looking down at the rug.

"Oh for fuck sake Sherlock. Whatever you've read on the internet. MEN CANNOT HAVE BABIES!" John shouted.

"I'm not an idiot!" Sherlock said annoyed.

"Fine, roll up you're sleeve you've obviously been taking something." John said angry, and just a bit confused.

"Piss off!" Sherlock screamed slamming his fist on the arm of the chair.

"Sherlock!!!" John shouted hearing his voice echo around the flat. "Tell me what you've done." Sherlock looked like he was just about ready to storm out of the flat. John took a deep breath an put his hand on Sherlock's knee.

"I took that sample from you to look at under the microscope." Sherlock said putting his hand over John's.

"You did that a few times." John said, Sherlock nodded.

"The mobility of your sperm was excellent. So the next time I added a cryobuffer to it and froze it. Then I gave it to..."

"Your niece Geneva.." John said petrified and angry at the same time. Sherlock nodded.

"I was in a rush when I dropped it off for her. She texted me to ask what I wanted her to do with it. I had intended discussing this with you first John." John kept his anger in check. How could Sherlock think that taking his DNA and giving it to someone was acceptable.

"Ok." John said, Sherlock rubbed his eye absently. 

"She showed me the text I'd sent her back. It said 'Put it in'." Sherlock's eyes were turning red from where he was rubbing them. "The words that finished the sentence 'the freezer' are floating around the ether somewhere."

"Damned mobile networks." John said looking into Sherlock's eyes. Sherlock sniffed. 

"I'm sorry John." Sherlock said taking a breath. "I'll take responsibility for this. I can't do anything about it. But if you want to leave I'll understand." Sherlock waited as John hand covered his unmoving.

"Sherlock I'm really angry with you. But.." John took a breath. "I want this." John could feel something warm forming in the pit of his stomach. "Oh god, in nine months there'll be another kid in the flat." Sherlock lifted an eyebrow. "One to add to the two I already have." Sherlock grinned.

"Tea." Sherlock asked as he stood.

"Yes please." John said. Secretly he was praising whatever god created the mobile phone. Yes it could embarrass you, get you into trouble and make your life hell. But some times it could bring a little miracle into your life.


	2. Peaches and Porkpies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John's excited and finding out more about their surragate mothers pregnancy.

Sherlock put the phone down and gave Gladstone a scratch ignoring the fact that John was staring at him on tenterhooks.

"So???" John asked excitement showing on his face. "How is she?" Sherlock rolled his eyes, unused to his partner being quite so excited.

"She has sore breasts and she can't stop eating peaches and porkpies." Sherlock said as he watched John's jaw drop open. "Which is odd because with when she had Violet all she wanted was to eat lemons."

"My mum craved peaches when she was having me." John blurted out grinning from ear to ear. "Do you know what your mother craved? Must have been something classy."

"Indeed." Sherlock said. "So what do you think we should we do next?"

"Don't change the subject, what did your mother crave?" John asked curious as to why Sherlock wasn't sharing. Sherlock mumbled something into the fireplace. "Sherlock!"

"Porkpies, she lived off pork pies, wasn't able to keep any thing else down." Sherlock said, embarrassed that his being had been created from pastry and fatty pork.

"Do you like porkpies Sherlock?" John giggled as he remembered the wrappers he found stuffed down the back of the sofa when he first moved into Baker Street. Sherlock ignored him in favour of putting down Gladstone's dinner.

"How do you know so much about Geneva's first pregnancy Sherlock?" John asked. Although they had been together sometime Sherlock didn't divulge anything personal unless John dug around.

"I was there." Sherlock said walking back to his chair and sitting down.

"In what sense were you there?" John asked his eyebrows knitting together.

"I stayed with her for a short period while Mycroft and I were making arrangements for the baby's father." Sherlock said steepling his fingers under his chin.

"Oh." John said.

"Nothing happened, he just wasn't prepared to be a parent. So we removed him from the situation." Sherlock said staring at John.

"How?" John asked. "Because I know what Mycroft's interpretation of the word removal means."

"He lives in Washington somewhere." Sherlock smiled. "If Violet ever wants to find him we know exactly where he is."

"Oh that's ok then." John said still slightly worried but ignoring it for the time being. John sighed, it was still all a bit new, and as first time dad's neither of them had any idea what to do. "Do you think we should start planning? Or get a book or something?"

"I don't think our baby will be able to read straight away, she'll probably take a few months to learn." Sherlock replied seriously. There were so many things that sounded strange in that sentence, John thought.

"She?" John said a smile forming on his lips. "We don't know that at six weeks." 

"Oh I do." Sherlock smiled. John rubbed his eyes and Sherlock noticed that John was crying. "John what's wrong?" Sherlock asked not sure what to do.

"It's just you said 'our baby' Sherlock." John took in a breath. "I didn't think we were going to have this. Sherlock smiled and took John's hand.

"I want you to remember this moment.... Especially when we tell Mycroft what we've done." Sherlock smirked.

"What do you mean we?" John said irritated.


	3. Mycroft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft finds out.

John was walking down Paddington street with Gladstone when the sleek black car pulled alongside. He had been expecting it. No one could keep a secret from Mycroft Holmes for long. The door swung open and a failure voice called out.

"Please get in Dr Watson, we have to have a discussion." Mycroft said, not betraying any emotion in his voice. John swallowed, picked Gladstone up and stepped into the vehicle. He closed the door behind him and the car started to move.

"I believe I should welcome you into the family properly." Mycroft said, pouring a glass of whiskey. "Since my niece is now carrying your child." 

"Yes, about that." John said as he heard the car doors lock. "I uhm.."

"Don't worry John Geneva gave me all the details. The fact you didn't know anything about it and the incomplete text Sherlock sent her. However I do believe that Sherlock may need to be taught a lesson." Mycroft handed John the whiskey and an envelope. "Please take you time." John opened the envelope and grinned.

"Oh yes." He smirked. "This is perfect."

*****

Sherlock sat in his chair an ultra sound photograph hanging from his limp fingers. The colour had drained from his face, John was watching waiting. But Sherlock seemed lost for words, a first in the history of their relationship.

"Sherlock, are you going to say anything?" John said angrily. "Didn't you account for all of the variables in your experiment." Sherlock looked up.

"Trip... Trip." Sherlock stuttered.

"Yes triplets Sherlock. What the hell are we going to do now. We're going to have to move. We can't afford to look after three children on what I earn either." John watched as Sherlock's lip trembled, he looked like he was about to cry.

"Can't we pick the one we like, and let Geneva keep the other two?" Sherlock said rubbing his forehead, he felt like his brain was about to explode and his stomach was starting to make funny noises.

"I can't believe you're even thinking that Sherlock!" John shouted, hoping Sherlock wouldn't see through it. "I'm going out." John grabbed his coat and made a run for it, and slammed the front door on the way out for effect. Sherlock looked down at the ultrasound photo in his hand.

"Oh god." He groaned.

*****

John walked down Baker street, the moment he was out of view he started to laugh. It was about time he got one over on his boyfriend. He pulled the real ultra sound scan out of his pocket and looked down at the tiny image of his child. At 8 weeks it was a white spot in the middle of a black spot. But it was real, not just a group of cells but a baby. A real baby, and it was his and Sherlock's. John put the photo away and pulled out his mobile.

"I've told him. He's in shock." John said calmly into the phone. He could imagine Mycroft's grin on the other end.

"Indeed." Mycroft relied.

"I'm off to Angelo's for some dinner. Keep an eye on him. I'll be back in an hour." John snapped the phone shut and walked on smiling from ear to ear. He was going to be a dad.

*****

Sherlock was still sitting the same position in his chair when John returned. John took his coat off and sat down opposite him.

"What are you thinking Sherlock." He asked taking inthe grey pallor on Sherlock's face. 

"I'm thinking that I need to get a job that pays a good salary." Sherlock sniffed. "I think Mrs Hudson will let us have another room upstairs, we will have to get a nanny." Sherlock rubbed his face. "How do people manage John?"

"Tea?" John said getting up and turning around so Sherlock wouldn't see his face. 

"John. I apologise. I uhm..." Sherlock coughed.

"Made a mistake?" John added.

"Made a slight miscalculation." Sherlock retorted. John laughed, only Sherlock could think having triplets was a slight miscalculation.

"So you're not going to admit that you were wrong?" John asked handing Sherlock a cup of tea.

"I wasn't wrong." Sherlock said sipping his drink. "We're still going to have a child, which was my intention." John sat down. Of course Sherlock hadn't been wrong, the situation was just a little ill conceived. John smiled, he would tell Sherlock the truth eventually, but not before he let him stew a little.


	4. Bloblet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and John discuss names.

"You lied?" Sherlock said looking down at the real scan photo in his hand. "There's only one baby?" John could see the tension ease in Sherlock's shoulders. He had been about to organise an interview with a local chemical plant when John decided the joke had gone far enough. "Mycroft I suppose." John said nothing either way Sherlock knew.

"Look I'm not sorry Sherlock. You took my DNA and gave it to someone without asking. That's not good." John said firmly.

"And you, you almost made me get a 9 to 5 job." Sherlock screamed with venom. John looked at him.

"Don't belittle a 9 to 5 job Sherlock. There are a lot of people out there who would love a job at the moment." Sherlock looked down at the floor. "Ok I know you didn't mean it like that. I'm not angry anymore, this is the most stupid and idiotic thing you've ever done. But it's not wrong, it's wonderful and amazing and you've given me everything I've ever wanted. Sherlock I want our baby, I love this baby. I love you." John pulled Sherlock into an awkward hug. "I love you Sherlock Holmes."

*****

"Bloblet? That's very sweet." John said into the phone, he was pacing, walking from the sofa to his chair and back. Sherlock looked at him curiously. "No, fish fingers and custard is perfectly fine... Even with tomato sauce." John pulled a face making Sherlock's mouth turn up at the corner. Having a doctor as one of her baby's fathers was turning out to be very good for Geneva. Whenever she was worried about something she could pick up the phone and call anytime. "Speak to you soon, and remember if you want anything just call." John hung up the phone smiling a warm fuzzy feeling filling him.

"Bloblet?" Sherlock asked raising his eyebrows.

"She's given the baby a name, it's pretty normal. Nicer than calling he or she 'it' all the time." John replied sitting down on the sofa next to Gladstone.

"Her! And I thought we were going to name her. I can't see mummy being happy with Bloblet as a name." Sherlock said frowning.

"It's just while Bloblet's growing, when Bloblet's born we can call it what we like. Which brings up the subject of names. Any thoughts Sherlock?" John patted the sofa next to him and Sherlock sat down. "I like Jack for a boy."

"Irrelevant, Bloblet is a girl." Sherlock snapped. John frowned worried that Sherlock would be seriously disappointed.

"It could be a boy Sherlock. What are we going to do if you're wrong." 

"I'm never wrong." Sherlock said adamantly, and it was almost true.

"What about the sugar Sherlock?" John said, Sherlock twitched involuntarily.

"I'm never going to hear the end of that am I? How was I supposed to know it was in the fog! Fine. I bet you that Bloblet is a girl." Now was John's turn to twitch.

"You know I'm trying not to bet. What are we betting anyway?" John asked, Sherlock rarely bet so the final outcome had to be important.

"If Bloblet is a girl I name her, and if it's a boy you can call him Jack." John thought for a moment leaning back against the sofa. It was a tough one, if Bloblet was a girl she could end up having a truly ridiculous name. 

"I may need a little persuasion." John said noticing one of Sherlock's shirt buttons had come undone revealing a little of his chest. Sherlock looked down to where John's eyes were fixed.

"I see." Sherlock swiftly pressed his lips against John's, then pulled back leaving John flushed and wanting more. "Anything you like for a week, and my choice of name is final, no discussion."

"Fine.." John replied his eyes glazing over with lust. "Bed now and bring the strawberry jam." 

*****

Sherlock lay in John's arms feeling incredibly sticky. He would need to have a hot shower soon and get John to strip the bed. Jam stained their Egyptian cotton sheets if not washed out quickly. John sighed happily and ran his fingers through Sherlock's hair.

"Victoria?" John said, turning it into a guessing game.

"No." Sherlock replied shifting his legs and realising he still had a spot of jam on the inside of his knee.

"Samantha? I like Samantha." John said turning his attention to Sherlock's neck.

"No." Sherlock said gripping the sheet as John licked his neck.

"Verity?" 

"No." Sherlock moaned as John bit down, sending shivers down his spine.

"Good because I hate that name. Penelope?" John said as he dived under the sheet and licked down Sherlock's torso.

"Yes." Sherlock moaned, John's head popped up from under the sheet.

"That's ok we could shorten it to Penny that's quite pretty." Sherlock frowned.

"I meant yes keep going with what you were doing." Sherlock pushed John's head back down. John giggled under the sheet and did what he was told.

"There's a bit of jam on the inside of my left knee." Sherlock said, John licked it off savouring the sweet sticky nectar.

"Sherlock." John mumbled. "Do you think we should tell Mrs Hudson?"

"Oh god." Sherlock said his hands flying to his temples, he was getting a headache just thinking about it.

"She's going to be so excited." John said coming up for air sensing that the mood had changed.

"Can't we wait till Bloblet's a couple of months old?" Sherlock asked cringing.

"I think she might notice us bringing a baby home Sherlock. Oh you'll love it really we'll have a baby sitter just downstairs." John smiled. Sherlock clambered out of bed.

"I need a shower." He said as he padded over to the bathroom. "We'll tell her after he next scan. We can show her the scan photo at the same time then." John grinned from ear to ear the excitement building up in his belly. At last he would be able to share it with someone who understood and would be just as excited.


	5. 12 Weeks

John was hyperventilating in the back of a taxi. Sherlock sat quietly trying to ignore him.

"We're actually going to see our baby Sherlock." John said trying to remain calm. "Our baby, wriggling around on a screen."

"John. You do realise we have another twenty eight weeks to go. Is it really necessary to be this.... Tense?" Sherlock said avoiding John's gaze.

"We'll get a reasonable idea of when Bloblet is due, and if there are any abnormalities." Sherlock turned to face John and put his hand on John's.

"There's no need to be worried. Both you and Geneva are very healthy and your sperm is exemplary." Sherlock stated as the taxi river gave them a strange look in the mirror. "I would actually go as far as to say your sperm is the best I've ever seen, far better than mine. Theoretically your sperm is the Cheetah of semen, although it does taste overly salty on occasion." John blushed and squirmed in his seat.

"Enough Sherlock, I don't want to be thrown out of the taxi again. Let's change the subject." John nodded an apology at the taxi driver, who seemed to be a little disgruntled.

"Fine." Sherlock said aware that he had taken John's mind off what was worrying him. "That severed arm I had in the fridge seems to have decayed faster than I had intended. I think we might need a new fridge."

Luckily John and Sherlock both had their seatbelts on, so when the taxi screeched to a halt they weren't knocked out by the drivers widow. 

*****

Fortunately John and Sherlock managed to get to the hospital on time to meet Geneva, no thanks to Sherlock. John watched as Bloblet appeared on the screen. Sherlock took a sharp breath, staring at the screen.

"It's amazing." Sherlock said his pupils dilating and taking John's hand in his.

"I know." John said with a sense of awe at the sheer magnitude of it all. Geneva smiled as she looked at Bloblet's future parents, knowing she had done the right thing. Sherlock leaned closer to the screen to have a better look.

"Bloblet has an overly large cranium." He said examining his child.

"Your baby is developing normally." The nurse said trying to reassure to the parents to be. John rolled his eyes.

"Sorry my partner's a bit verbose." John said grinning from ear to ear.

"Measures 5.4 cms." Sherlock said reading the nurses notes upside down. 

"Which dates Miss Holmes pregnancy to 12 week." The nurse said as she handed Geneva a tissue to wipe off the gel. 

"Would you like a copy of the scan photo?" The nurse asked.

"Could we have 2?" John asked taking Geneva's hand to help her off the examination table. "One for you, one for us."

"Could we have 8 please?" Sherlock chimed in. John looked at him suspiciously. "We need one for Geneva, us, Mrs Hudson, Mycroft, Lestrade, Molly, Mummy, and Harry." Sherlock said handing the nurse a wad of cash.

*****

John put the scan photo in an envelope, picked up a box of Mrs Hudson's favourite biscuits that he had picked up at the local bakery and took Sherlock's hand in his.

"Let's tell her then." He said letting out a breath. They made their way downstairs and rapped on Mrs Hudson's door.

"Boys!" She said an enormous smile on her face as she opened the door. John handed her the biscuits, they were lead into the sitting room where they sat down.

Mrs Hudson fussed around for 10 minutes making tea and puttingthe biscuits on a plate until she finally sat down in her arm chair. She sipped her tea as John and Sherlock sat quietly.

"Mrs Hudson." John started quietly. "We've got something important to tell you. I'm fairly sure it will be good news, but if not you have to let us know." Sherlock scoffed at John, knowing that Mrs Hudson would be just as excited as themselves. Mrs Hudson put her tea cup down on the arm of her chair.

"Is there something wrong?" Mrs Hudson said in a worried little voice. John passed the envelope to her.

"We're going to have a baby." Sherlock said with a flourish. Mrs Hudson was startled for a moment not sure if she had heard correctly. John nodded as she looked over to him for an answer.

"Sherry!" Mrs Hudson blurted out. John headed over to the sideboard, picked up a bottle of Sherry and looked for a glass. "Bring the bottle." She said. John handed her the bottle and she poured a good measure into her tea and took a gulp. "How did that happen?" She asked looking down at the envelope balancing precariously on her knee.

"Geneva donated an egg." John smiled. "It's the only way we could have a child that was part of both of us." Mrs Hudson seemed incredibly stoic as she opened the envelope. Then the flood gates opened, John and Sherlock both breathed a sigh of relief.

"My boys having a baby. Oh my I must start knitting, when's the little one due?" She asked taking out a knitting magazine from under her coffee table.

"Early February." John laughed as Mrs Hudson showed him a mini cream cable knit jumper.


	6. Rooms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock forgot something important.

Violet sat quietly in John’s chair watching the telly as Sherlock examined something microscopic on a slide. John walked in with the shopping and smiled at Violet. He was used to the 5 year old just turning up on occasion.

“Hi Uncle Yon.” She smiled, she hadn’t quite got used to the pronunciation of his name, it was incredibly cute and no one had the heart to tell her. 

“Hello sweetheart.” He said kissing the top of her head. “Where's your mum?”

“Spa weekend.” Violet said picking up the remote and changing the channel. John raised an eyebrow and made his way over to Sherlock.

“Is Violet staying for the night?” John asked as he poked Sherlock in the arm when he didn’t get a response.

“Yes.” Sherlock said annoyed. 

“Where’s she going to sleep Sherlock?” John whispered concerned that the little girl didn’t have a bed for the night.

“I thought she could use Gladstone’s basket.” Sherlock said sarcastically. “After all he only ever uses it when he’s sulking.” John looked over at Gladstone who was panting and furiously wagging his tail as Violet dangled his chew toy in front of him.

“Sherlock, really where’s she going to sleep?” Sherlock sighed frustrated that he couldn’t get on with his work. 

“Mrs Hudson changed the sheets earlier so she can have our bed. I’ll sleep on the sofa in case she needs anything and you can sleep in the spare room.” John nodded happy that Sherlock actually had a plan.

“Sherlock.” John said as a thought suddenly popped into his head.

“Yes!” Sherlock said slamming his hand down on the table annoyed at the constant interruptions.

“Just a thought, but what are we going to do when the baby comes?” Sherlock’s mouth hung open, he hadn’t planned that far in advance, and it was unlikely they could sleep on the sofa for the first 10 years of Bloblet’s life.

“Ahh…” Sherlock said.

 

John sat in Mrs Hudson’s sitting room drinking tea, waiting for the appropriate moment to ask a huge favour. Sherlock had stayed upstairs using the excuse that John was far more persuasive and that he had to stay with Violet because she was overtired.

“Mrs Hudson, I know this is a bit cheeky, but do you think we could rent one of the rooms you use upstairs for storage?” John asked. Mrs Hudson smiled, the whole idea of having a baby in the house was wonderful. Mrs Hudson had always loved children but hadn’t been fortunate enough to have one herself.

“For the little one?” She said.

“Yeah, the back bedroom is a bit far away from my old room. Although Bloblet will probably be in with us at the beginning.” John put his tea cup down. 

“Sherlock didn’t think of that did he?” Mrs Hudson grinned. 

“No.” John laughed. “But in all fairness neither did I. It was only today when Violet told me she was staying the night hat I realised.”

“That shouldn’t be a problem. Would you mind helping me sort it out though? Most of it can probably be thrown away.” John warmed his hands on his cup.

“Thank you.” He said happily. 

“It really will need redecorating, I was thinking something pink perhaps.” Mrs Hudson said picking up the pink cardigan she was knitting for the baby.

“Not you as well!” John said, standing up to get a packet of biscuits. “What if Bloblet’s a boy!”

“Then he’ll have a pink cardigan.” Mrs Hudson replied smiling slyly.

“Fair enough.” John said bending over and giving Mrs Hudson a quick peck on the cheek.


	7. Mommy Suit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mommy Suit, says it all really....

"Sherlock, stop bloody moaning." John said exasperated as Sherlock struggled to get up from the sofa, lost his balance and hit his shin on the coffee table.

"John you have no idea how hard this is, my back is killing me." Sherlock snapped slapping John's hands away as he tried to help. Sherlock had been wearing the 'Mommy Suit' for two days straight, simulating a 24 week pregnancy. The once graceful Sherlock was now waddling around like a duck and bouncing off the walls litterally.

"Take the bloody thing off then." John screamed, it was self inflicted after all.

"All you ever do is shout at me." Sherlock sniffed flopping back down on the sofa. John felt a pang of guilt. Sherlock was actually trying to empathise with someone for a change.

"I'm sorry." John said taking Sherlock's hand in his. "It's just all a bit weird. I didn't imagine you'd be quite so... Well hormonal." Sherlock stared at him angrily his eyes turning green.

"I am not hormonal. My centre of gravity has changed making my back hurt my feet swell and I keep falling over, not to mention this straight jacket keeps kicking me in the stomach. I've thrown up twice." Sherlock said wiping a stray tear from his eye. John pressed his lips together suppressing the laugh that was building in his throat.

"Why don't you have a bath, you can take it off then and I can come in and rub your back and feet. Then maybe we can have a quick cuddle in bed." John wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"You think we're having sex after what you've done!" Sherlock exclaimed wide eyed in shock.

"Oh for god sake Sherlock I didn't do anything!" John said as he rubbed his temples. This really was getting a bit ridiculous.

"You fertilised my egg!" Sherlock shrieked.

"Your egg? And I didn't fertilise anything, you did all that." John said getting up.

"Geneva gave it to me therefore it is my egg." Sherlock replied pouting. John shrugged and made his way to the kitchen.

"Whatever." He said trying not to fall any deeper into a pointless argument. "I'll run you a bath." John said walking into the bathroom.

Sherlock sighed, it really did hurt and the whole experience was making his mind fuzzy. It wasn't at all good. For once in his life Sherlock was truly grateful he was a man, if this was anything to go by the birth itself may have killed him. John popped his head out of the bathroom. 

"How long do you have to keep that thing on for?" He asked over the sound of running water.

"Another five days." Sherlock pushed himself up from the sofa and waddled over to John. "Then it's your turn." John gulped...


	8. Nursery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and John decorate the nursery.

"Sherlock, I don't think I like the colour." John said standing back and looking at the newly painted nursery. It was duck egg blue on the bottom and a very pale yellow on the top. 

"It's not finished yet." Sherlock replied wiping a splodge of paint off John's face. John looked around at the walls of what was once his room.

"It's cold Sherlock, I don't want Bloblet to feel cold." John said frowning, Sherlock bent and kissed the top of John's head.

"Bloblet will never be cold with you around John." Sherlock replied earnestly as he was embraced by his partner. "We'll bring my old cot in, put some curtains up, buy that nursing chair you want, it will be perfect." Sherlock smiled. John looked at the walls, they just looked so bland. 

"Come on let's let it dry and take Gladstone for a walk. He's so bored he's trying to attack his reflection in the window."

*****

John had forgotten all about his worries about the nursery by the time he got up the next morning. He pulled on his dressing gown and made his way into the kitchen. Sherlock as usual was no-where to be seen, but his coat and scarf still hanging on the rack by the door. John made two cups of tea and listened for the tell tales signs of Sherlock moving about. John secured the belt on his dressing gown, picked up the mugs of tea and walked towards the stairs that lead up to the nursery. Gladstone was sat at the top of the staircase seemingly waiting for him.

"Good boy." He said taking the first step carefully trying not to spill the tea. "Uncle Sherlock's in the nursery is he." Gladstone wagged his tail excitedly in response. John finally got to the top of the stairs, not a drop of tea spilt and peered into the nursery. What he saw took his breath away. Sherlock must have been up all night.

"Sherlock..." He said trembling slightly looking at the mural painted onto the wall. "You did this?" Sherlock who was sat on the floor paintbrush in hand nodded.

"I thought this might make it look warmer." Sherlock stood up and took his tea from John sipping it carefully.

Sherlock had painted a 3 dimensional archway in the duck egg blue as if you were looking outside and painted a tree with a family of birds sitting in a nest in it. John was speechless, he had no idea Sherlock was so artistic.

"Do you like it?" Sherlock asked. "I thought perhaps we could put some green leaves on it when summer arrives." 

"It's perfect Sherlock, we can put the cot next to it and Bloblet will always have a beautiful view when she wakes up in the morning." John smiled.

"You said she." Sherlock smirked.

"Did I?" John said innocently.

"Did you see something at the lat scan I didn't." Sherlock asked curious.

"Definitely not." John said honestly. "Right then do you want to help me find some bedding for the cot?" Sherlock grinned.

"I've found something perfect." Sherlock said helpfully.

"What you looked for baby bedding?" John said amazed wondering if perhaps his hearing was going in his old age.

"I am capable of internet shopping you know John. I've seen some lovely bedding with 'Toadstools', of course they're actually fungus. The term 'toadstool' goes back centuries and was never precisely defined, nor was there consensus on application." Sherlock said as if he were reading from an encyclopedia. John rolled his eyes.

"Trust you." John said wrapping his arm around Sherlock and squeezing him close to his side. "Let's go and have a look then, you could do with a break."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the mural
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://smg.beta.photobucket.com/user/aurora_bee/media/baby-furniture-baby-room-furniture-sets-1_zps46f12875.jpg.html)  
> 
> 
> and this is the bedding.
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://smg.beta.photobucket.com/user/aurora_bee/media/Union_Jack___Jill_8323_grey_zpsbe56dc50.jpg.html)  
> 


	9. Doppler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Sherlock spend some time with Geneva.

If anyone else had seen it they may have thought it was a bit strange. John entered the flat and looked over to the sofa. Sherlock's niece was sitting on one end with Sherlock's head on her lap, his ear to her ever expanding tummy.

"Tea then?" John said ignoring his strange boyfriend, unclipping Gladstone from his lead then putting the milk in the fridge. They still never seemed to have enough milk a trip to the shop was needed quite often. When had John left the flat Sherlock and Geneva talking about baby names.

"Can I borrow your stethoscope John?" Sherlock asked not moving from the sofa.

"You want to hear the heartbeat." John stated grinning widely. He turned around and headed in the direction of their bedroom. "Hang on a sec!" He shouted over his shoulder. Moments later he came out with a small box. John sat down on the coffee table in front of Sherlock and Geneva. Gladstone jumped up on the table next to his dad and sniffed the box in his hand.

"The thing is, at 24 week's it's unlikely that we'll hear Bloblet's heartbeat well with the stethoscope." John stated as Geneva smiled happily at him. "So I got a fetal Doppler." John pulled the Doppler out of the box. Sherlock's eyes lit up and he looked at Geneva's tummy waiting for her to pull her top up.

"Right I'll just strip then Uncle Sherlock." Geneva giggled as Sherlock pulled a tube of ultrasound gel from the box and squirted it straight on to her bump.

"Sherlock!" John shouted. "Warm it up first!"

"It's ok." Geneva said wriggling uncomfortably. Sherlock turned the Doppler on and moved it around on Geneva's tummy. After a moment they heard a rhythmical swishing sound. John's heart jumped into his throat, it was the sound of their baby thriving, heart beating fast and strong.

"I love you Sherlock." John said listening to the sound that was more beautiful than any concerto he had ever heard. Sherlock smiled, his head fuzzy with delight. All he had ever wanted was to make his John happy.

"Oh!" Sherlock shouted looking at a little dent on Geneva's stomach. "Bloblet's foot." He gently put his hand on Geneva's tummy. John stared watching Sherlock's hand caressed the little foot. "Feel." Sherlock said suddenly grabbing John's hand and putting it on Geneva's stomach. John blushed embarrassed, then he felt a little kick.

"Oh my god." John said mouth falling open in surprise. "I can feel our baby." The baby kicked again.

"Speak to Bloblet John." Geneva said placing her hand over John's encouraging him. "Bloblet knows you're her dad." She said as Sherlock got up to let John sit next to Geneva.

"I'll make the tea then." Sherlock smirked making his way over to the kitchen to put the kettle on as John put both his hands on Geneva's stomach.

*****

Lestrade stood still at the entrance to John and Sherlock's flat. It was obvious they hadn't heard him coming the up stairs. John had his arms around Sherlock's niece and was bending down to kiss her stomach.

"John what the fuck are you doing!" Lestrade shouted angrily. He couldn't believe it John of all people was cheating on Sherlock with his own niece.

"Don't swear in front of our child!" Sherlock shouted back stepping out of the kitchen with a mug of tea in his hand. John looked up at Lestrade innocently, surprised at the sudden outburst.

"What the he... What's going on here?" Lestrade caught a glimpse of Geneva's pregnant stomach as she pulled her top down.

"Mycroft didn't tell you then?" John said as Sherlock plonked the mug of tea down on the coffee table still annoyed with Lestrade's choice of phrase.

"Tell me what?" Lestrade said confused.

"Sherlock and I are having a baby." John said patting Geneva's tummy.

"You two, a baby." Lestrade giggled hysterically then his legs seemed to give way and his ass hit the floor.


	10. Molly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly finds out that John and Sherlock are expecting, and has a surprise of her own.

Molly trudged up the stairs to John and Sherlock’s flat carrying an array of brightly coloured bags. 

“Congratulations!” Molly said dropping the bags on the floor and panting heavily. John looked up from his paper, his eyes on stalks at the sheer amount she had carried.

“He told you then.” John stated folding up his paper.

“Texted me as he left the morgue, yes.” Molly smiled.

“Great, I knew we should have told you together.” John looked at the bags. “They’re for us then?” Molly nodded.

“I was told to veer away from pink even though Bloblet’s a girl.” She smiled handing John a perfectly wrapped box from Harrods.

“We don’t know if it is a girl yet.” John grinned. “Well I say we, Sherlock doesn’t know if Bloblet is a girl.” John opened the box to find a delicate white dress with tiny blue polka dots and matching bloomers. 

“I just had to, it was just so cute.” Molly smiled.

“Molly, this was really expensive, you shouldn’t have.” John said as he kissed her cheek.

“Well I’m going to be an auntie, and I’m so excited!” She said smiling from ear to ear. "How far along are you?" She said pointing absent mindedly at John's stomach.

"Twenty six weeks now." John said walking into the kitchen to put the kettle on as Molly sat down on the sofa. "Bloblet is a kicker too. I've never seen such an active baby."

"I expect she's bored." Molly giggled.

"Just like her father." John laughed.

"Have you discussed names yet?" Molly asked as John handed her a cup of tea.

"Jack if it's a boy if missed something on the ultrasound, and if it's a girl which is very likely Sherlock gets to choose." 

"Oh..." Molly said frowning. "Aren't there some strange names in Sherlock's family?" 

"Yes, and I'm a bit scared he's going to call her something I really don't like. Allegra came up yesterday, but he won't confirm it." 

"I quite like Allegra." Molly smiled. "But I chose names for my children when I was about five though and I'm sticking with them. Chloe Isabella and Alexander Harry." 

"They're very nice Molly." John smiled watching Molly sip her tea.

"So do you think you and Arthur might settle down and have kids?" John asked. Molly smiled brightly her eyes gleaming. John’s mind shifted a gear, and he noticed she seemed to glow.

“You’re not? You and Arthur?” John said a grin starting to form.

“Ten weeks, Sherlock guessed this morning when he saw me eating crackers.” Molly giggled. 

“That’s wonderful. Have you told Arthur yet?” John asked.

"Yes, I'm surprised you didn't already know the amount of people he's told. I've never seen him so excited." She replied.

"I'm not sure I can imagine that." John said feeling fuzzy and warm inside. "You know you really shouldn't have been carrying all those bags."

"You sound just like Arthur now. I'll pick that up, I'll cut up that dead body." They laughed as Sherlock walked into the room and raised an eyebrow intrigued. He passed Molly the plastic bag he was holding.

"You bought all this for Bloblet?" Sherlock asked pulling a purple Createabear rabbit out of one of Molly's bags, and running his fingers over the soft fur.

"Auntie Molly has to be the favourite Auntie." She replied opening her bag revealing a sky blue teddy bear embroidered with the name Alex. "Sherlock!" John and Molly replied in sync both shocked by the sentiment.

"What? I am capable of doing something nice occasionally." Sherlock said taking John's tea and sipping it.

"But it's blue, and has the name I chose for a boy on it." Molly said stuttering. "How do you know?"

"Observation, and I'm very good at telling what sex a baby is." Sherlock replied. Molly sniffed her eyes starting to fill up.

"That has yet to be seen." John said handing Molly a tissue.


	11. A Little Accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geneva has a little accident while in M&S John and Sherlock come to the rescue.

Sherlock, John and Violet stood outside the ladies toilet's in Marks and Spencer. Violet swung joyfully from their hands between them while they waited for Geneva.

"She's been a long time Sherlock, do you think we should ask someone to check on her?" John asked as one of Violet's shoes flew off across the shop. Sherlock's phone bleeped in his pocket. John picked up Violet's shoe as Sherlock held her hand and read the message.

"Geneva wants us to pick up a pair of leggings and knickers in an 18, she sneezed." Sherlock looked at the message as if it were in a language he had never heard. "I don't understand." John put Violets shoe back on and tied up the lace.

"Bloblet is weighing on Geneva's bladder so when she sneezed she..."

"Went wee-wee." Violet finished.

"Outsmarted by a five year old." John laughed. Sherlock bent down to Violet's level and looked her in the eyes. She stuck her tongue out at him as he slipped his hands under her armpits and tickled. Violet squealed with laughter, as Sherlock picked her up and hugged her. John smiled as butterflies filled his stomach. They were actually going to have that dream for themselves.

"Come on you two, we've got to buy some clothes." John said making his way to the ladies section.

*****

"Oh god." John said looking at the vast array of knickers. The choice of leggings had been pretty simple, black or black. "Do you have any idea what Geneva wears?" He asked picking up a navy pair of lacy French knickers. Sherlock's phone bleeped again and he read the message.

**Hurry up I'm in the middle trap. My ass is getting cold.**

"I have no idea what underwear my niece wears." Sherlock said staring back at a woman who had overheard their conversation. "Don't you know? You have more experience with women than me." The woman continued to stare, hanging on their every word. John grabbed Sherlock by the lapels of his coat and kissed him.

"Seen enough?" John said to the woman as she bustled away.

"I might use that one again." Sherlock smirked using his lapel to fan himself.

"Urg.. I hate kissing." Violet said pulling a face.

"Right? High leg? Lace, or Cotton and Lycra?" John asked picking up a five pack of brightly coloured knickers.

"No, not that colour, black." Sherlock said passing John another pack. 

"They're a 12 Sherlock." John said looking through the rack for an 18.

"What does that mean?" Sherlock said scanning John's annoyed face.

"Remember that discussion we had about clothes sizes. Now is one of those situations when knowing they fit beforehand helps." Sherlock shrugged as Violet handed him a leopard skin G string.

"I like this one." She said beaming.

"They're lovely." Sherlock said taking the hanger.

"Great they don't have a single pack in her size." Sherlock dangled the G string in front of him. John sighed, Sherlock was no help at all. "Ah midi's!" He cried running toward another rack.

*****

"Excuse me, would you mind passing these things to the lady in the middle stall." John asked a young lady going into the toilets. She looked at him confused. "Our friend had an accident." John showed her the receipt, she nodded and took the bag.

"I don't think she's going to like them." Sherlock frowned.

"I don't think she'll care after being stuck in he toilet for the last 30 minutes." John replied. 

"Don't women know about these things?" Sherlock asked as a disgruntled Geneva waddled out of the toilets.

"You took your time. An old lady was banging on the door complaining that I was hogging the toilet." She groaned.

"I'm sorry about that." John said looking at the floor.

"Oh I know it's not your fault." She said looking at Sherlock. "Now how about a decaffeinated coffee I'm gagging."

"That should be fine." Sherlock said picking Violet up and perching her on his hip. "There are another 4 pairs of briefs in that packet." John and Geneva sighed in unison as Sherlock strode away toward the coffee bar.


	12. Preparing Yourself for Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 5 rules of preparing yourself for baby.

John woke to the aroma of Frankincense and oranges wafting through the bedroom door. At 5am it was still dark as he got up and pulled on his dressing gown. He could see a faint glow coming from under the bathroom door.

“Sherlock?” He said sleepily walking toward the door. He could hear the sound of a body moving through water creating waves. “Sherlock?” Sherlock sat up in the bath running his fingers through his hair causing droplets to sprinkle across his shoulders and the floor. “Sherlock what are you doing?” John shouted starting to panic. Sherlock groaned, he had been enjoying himself lazing listening to the sounds of the flat.

“The first rule of preparing yourself for baby, pamper yourself. Which I was trying to do.” Sherlock’s voice resonated through the door.

“Sherlock, I think that advice is for expectant mums.” John replied as he scratched his head wondering what Sherlock had been reading.

“It’s working for me. Now come in here and towel me down. I need to be completely dry before you cover me in almond oil.” Sherlock said as John opened the door.

“Sounds good to me.” John said with a cheeky grin.

 

We’re going to the cinema tonight. Be home by 5.  
SH

Ok, what are we going to see?  
JW

Something that won’t bore me. Definitely not a James Bond film.  
SH

Shall we just stay home then?  
JW

The second rule of preparing yourself for baby is to go to the cinema at least once a week.  
SH

Fair enough, see you later then. But you’re paying and buying the popcorn.  
JW

 

“Do you prefer the South of France or Italy?” Sherlock said as stared at his laptop.

“The South of France. Why?” John said warming his hands by the fire. It really was freezing in London.

“I thought we could do with a break. The third rule of preparing yourself for baby is to take a holiday while you still can.” Sherlock replied, as John rolled his eyes. Sherlock really was taking the rules of ‘preparing yourself for baby’ very seriously. He had to admit though a holiday somewhere a little warmer did seem like a good idea. Sherlock dumped his laptop on John’s legs looking at him expectantly.

“Well, book it for us then, we’re going to Carqueiranne.” Sherlock paused. “Might be an idea to ask if Geneva and Violet want to come as well.” John sighed picking up the house phone.

 

“John, can you do this list while I do the other.” Sherlock said handing John a piece of paper headed ‘Things for Bloblet’.

“What’s the other list for Sherlock?” John asked as Sherlock handed him the list he had been making.

“The fourth rule of preparing yourself for baby says to make a list of things you and the baby will need.” John scanned the list.

**Sherlock’s list**  
Slides for microscope  
Socks (black)  
Maggots and decomposition (Gilbert Grissom)  
Tiramisu  
Scotch guard spray  
Lube  
New Spencer Hart suit  
Emergency cigarettes

John frowned looking at the last item on the list.

“You are NOT smoking when the baby arrives, not matter how sleep deprived we both are.” Sherlock stuck his bottom lip out sulking.

“Fine.” Sherlock replied snatching his list back.

“You know when they said make a list, I think it was more for mums. Things like breast pads and bio oil for stretch marks.” John said calmly hoping that Sherlock wouldn’t go into a full blown sulk. “It is a good idea to get some things in though. God knows when we’ll be able to get them once Bloblet arrives." Sherlock shrugged flopping down on the sofa.

“Put the slides for the microscope on the Bloblet’s list too I don’t want to forget them.” Sherlock said as he stuck a cushion under his head.

“Why?” John asked growing more suspicious by the second.

“I want to check the bacteria in her system.” Sherlock replied staring at the ceiling.

“Sherlock, you are not experimenting on our baby!” John shouted.

John couldn’t stop thinking about the ‘preparing yourself for baby’ rules. Sherlock hadn’t brought it up for a couple of days. As their weekend away neared he found himself worrying. He was sure there must be more rules, but would they come up at an inappropriate moment? He walked up the stairs slowly wondering if today would be the day. 

Sherlock’s coat and scarf were still hung on the rack when he opened the door. He unclipped Gladstone from his harness. Sherlock was nowhere to be seen.

“John…” A deep velvety baritone voice came from the bedroom. John swallowed and took a deep breath. Today was the day, rule five. He cautiously made his way over to their bedroom and slowly opened the door so he was able to peak in.

 

He had never undressed quite so quickly before, John thought. When he'd opened the door he had found Sherlock spread eagled holding a single red rose. A bit cliché but it had certainly worked for him.

"The fifth rule of preparing yourself for baby is find time to make love." Sherlock said breathlessly as John kissed his way down his body.

"I think I like the fifth rule, we should do this one more often." John mumbled from under the covers.


	13. Carqueiranne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A weekend away with the Holmes-Watsons.

They arrived at Carqueiranne 13 hours after they left Baker Street. The journey with a 5 year old and a dog hadn't been as bad as they expected. Violet slept most of the way and Gladstone kept a watchful eye on her. The most annoying thing had been Sherlock complaining about the roads.

John stretched his legs as he got out of the car. He wished he was able to drive. Driving all the way had taken it's toll on Sherlock, he actually looked tired for a change. The sun was setting in the sky behind the villa. It was even more beautiful than in the picture on the internet. A villa above the sea with swimming pool, sauna, 3 bedrooms, various terraces and a huge wooded garden. Geneva took a sharp intake of breath next to him.

"It's beautiful John." She whispered as Sherlock took a sleeping Violet out of her car seat.

*****

"Mummy!" Violet shouted running out into the garden where Geneva was sitting reading a magazine. "Why was uncle Yon doing press ups on Loki?" Geneva gulped wanting the earth to swallow her up. Why didn't the doors in this place have locks she thought.

"Oh god." John said running toward them. "I'm so sorry." 

"Perhaps you'd like to explain to Violet why you were doing press ups in bed?" Geneva grinned evilly. "You have to remember small children don't respect your privacy."

"Your uncle Sherlock was showing me how to do press ups properly." John stuttered.

"Oh." Violet replied. She looked over toward Sherlock who was carrying a jug of orange juice over to them. "Does uncle Yon do good push ups?" Sherlock looked confused.

"You know what we were doing earlier." John said blushing.

"Oh yes." Sherlock said. "Very good."

"TMI." Geneva groaned as John rubbed his temples.

"Can we go to the beach now then?" Violet asked forgetting about their previous conversation for the moment.

*****

"You look really uncomfortable Sherlock." John said as Sherlock rolled his shirt sleeves up. John tuned his bucket upside down making a perfect sandcastle. Violet squealed with delight.

"I'm warmer than I thought I'd be." Sherlock groaned.

"What happened to your swimming trunks?" John asked as Violet started to dig out a moat.

"Gladstone too a severe dislike to them." Sherlock smiled.

"There's a couple of shops over there, go and find yourself some trunks then you can take Violet in for a paddle. You could even fill a couple of buckets with water to fill the moat." Sherlock wrinkled his nose.

"Please uncle Loki. I want to see the water go swoosh!" Violet said using her best puppy dog eyes.

"The water will sink through the..." Sherlock stared as John cut him off.

"Sherlock..." He growled.

"Ok, I'll be back in a bit." Sherlock said begrudgingly making his way to the shops.

*****

John watched Violet playing and extending their large sandcastle. Out of the corner of his eye he could see a man making his way toward them. He stared at the man's swimming trunks. They were light blue with orange birds on them. John lowered his sunglasses, curious. Those abs seemed peculiarly familiar.

"John." Sherlock said dropping a plastic bag down by his deck chair.

*****

"John I really do think I have enough sun cream on." Sherlock said as John massaged the lotion into his back.

"I need to do your abs again." John said staring at the perfect ivory skin before him.

"People will talk." Sherlock joked.

"Better give them something to talk about then." John kissed Sherlock's shoulder. Sherlock dug through the bag next to him and pulled out a pair of arm bands and a rubber ring. 

"Blow this up." He said throwing the ring at John and starting to blow one of the armbands up.

"I can swim." Violet said looking at the two grown ups who were rapidly running out of puff.

"You're on our watch Violet." John said breathlessly. "And that means you've got to be extra safe." Violet rolled her eyes.

"Fine." She said flopping back on the sand.

"She's been spending way too much time with you." John laughed as Sherlock shrugged.

*****

"Sherlock?" Geneva said pushing up her sunhat to get a better view. "You look, um normal."

"Mummy!" Violet shouted vaulting into her mothers arms. "We went in the sea but they made me wear arm bands and a ring. I felt like a baby."

"They're looking after you sweetie." Geneva laughed.

"We're going up to the terrace in by our room. John thinks I need to have more sun cream applied." Sherlock sighed.

"Push something in front of the door this time." Geneva said. John turned bright red. 

*****

"Can I have snails?" Violet asked as Sherlock read out the choices from the menu.

"No, you didn't like the whelks you had in Brighton." Geneva answered, Violet kicked the bottom of the table. "Stop it, or we're going home." Geneva said sternly. "They don't seem to have anything for children."

"They do a side order of chips, she can have some of my lamb shank and try whatever you two have." John said helpfully.

"Oh." Geneva said putting her had on her stomach. 

"Are you ok?" John said as he rushed to her side.

"Bloblet's kicking." She said placing John's hand on her stomach. John smiled enjoying feeling his baby kick his hand.

*****

Sherlock pushed his plate toward John.

"I've had enough." Sherlock said watching Violet finish off John's Lamb shank with gusto.

"It's ok Sherlock I picked up a couple of pot noodles before we left London." John said as he picked at the bowl of chips in front of him. They'd under estimated Violet's love of food. 

"I think she does it on purpose." Geneva said watching her daughter gnaw on a bone. "You have all this to look forward too."

"Would you change it?" John asked.

"Not for the world." Geneva said pulling a wet wipe out of her bag to clean up Violet's hands.


	14. Reading material

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Sherlock discuss what they want to read to Bloblet.

There was a solitary Hamleys bag sat on the kitchen table when Sherlock returned home from the Morgue. John sat in his usual place the in his chair by the fire. Curiosity get the best of him and he peered inside.

"Harry bought us some essentials for Bloblet." John shouted over his shoulder as he heard the bag move. Sherlock started to take things out.

"Really, and is a 'My Cow Rattle' essential?" He asked shaking it.

"Look it's really nice of her to get us something." John said watching Sherlock pick up each item and examine it.

"What... is this?" Sherlock said picking up a book.

"Well from here it looks like a book, Dr Seuss, Green Eggs and Ham." John answered as Sherlock opened it. "It was Harry's favourite when we were little."

"This is preposterous, the grammar is archaic. Bloblet's not reading this!" Sherlock said as he thumbed through the pages.

"It's supposed to be fun!" John frowned. 

"I would not like them here or there. I would not like them anywhere. I do not like green eggs and ham. I do not like them, Sam I am." Sherlock read out loud.

"Ok it's not grammatically correct, I'll give you that." John said.

"It's ridiculous!" Sherlock said flouncing over to his armchair and sitting down. "Who would want to eat green eggs, the colour alone would put you off." 

"What should we be reading to her then?" John asked. Sherlock put the book down.

"Mummy and Mycroft used to read me Roald Dahl." Sherlock smiled remembering the story's fondly.

"And how is a boy living in a giant peach with giant insects any less preposterous?" Sherlock lifted an eyebrow, perhaps that hadn't been the best example.

"I liked revolting rhymes." He said recalling the look on his mothers face when he handed her the book to read for him at bed time.

"You would." John grinned.

" The animal I really dig, Above all others is the pig. Pigs are noble. Pigs are clever, Pigs are courteous. However, Now and then, to break this rule, One meets a pig who is a fool." Sherlock said.

"I do hope that's not a euphemism. Do you know it off by heart?" John asked. Sherlock nodded. "I should have known. You have a whole library in your head that you can read to Bloblet. And with your voice she's going to be asleep in seconds."

"I hope you're not suggesting that Roald Dahl's take on the Three little Pigs is boring." Sherlock replied.

"Of course not you silly git." John grinned. "Your voice is so velvety and deep, when you read it makes people relax." Sherlock smiled and John could see the faint traces of a blush.

"You know you remind me of a character in one of the rhymes." Sherlock said grinning.

"Oh." John said suspicious. "Who would that be?"

"Little Red Riding Hood." Sherlock said with a smirk.

"Great, compare to a little girl. It's my anorak isn't it." John asked looking at the coat rack.

"No, in Roald Dahl's story Red Riding Hood is the heroine of the piece. 'Ah well, no matter what you say, I'm going to eat you anyway. The small girl smiles. One eyelid flickers. She whips a pistol from her knickers. She aims it at the creature's head. And bang bang bang, she shoots him dead.' Admittedly you don't keep your gun in your knickers though." Sherlock said waiting for John's reply.

"I keep it down the back of my pants so that's pretty close. I think I'm actually flattered." John grinned. "Just don't tell anyone else."

"I won't." Sherlock replied booting his laptop up. "Why don't we make an Amazon wish list of appropriate of books for Bloblet?"

"Great idea!" John said getting up and perching on the arm of Sherlock's chair. Sherlock typed books for children into the search bar. John looked at the list of books one in particular caught his eye. "I like that one." John said pointing. Sherlock lifted an eyebrow.

"That was Mycroft's favourite book." Sherlock smirked.

"The Very Hungry Caterpillar." John smiled. "Poor Mycroft, he's never going to live that down."


	15. Epiphanies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geneva kisses John, and John discovers he's not confused.

Geneva is picking you up at 9am.  
SH

John looked at the text confused.

A little explanation might be helpful.  
JW

She’s having an internal examination at the Drs and requested your presence.  
SH

John’s eyebrows knitted together.

Why me? I mean you’re closer to her.  
JW

You’re a doctor. She doesn’t want me to see certain things.  
SH

That’s going to be pretty difficult to avoid when you’re there at the birth Sherlock.  
JW

John grabbed his coat and saddled up Gladstone ready to take to Mrs Hudson. He was shutting the front door when Geneva’s Mini pulled up at the curb.

“Come on in John.” Geneva shouted beckoning John through the open window. He got in and buckled up.

“So we’re off to see your doctor then?“ John asked as they headed up the street. “Any reason you’re having an internal examination?”

“Spotting, the doctor just wants to check we’re ok.” Geneva replied. “I had it before when I was pregnant with Violet. I’m not too worried. I just wanted you there because I don’t like having them done.”

“Fair enough.” John said trying not to show his concern.

 

Geneva lay on the bed, only her head visible to him behind curtain. He could see the doctor preparing herself, the silhouette of her hand moved in between Geneva's legs. Then Geneva winced, her face contorting, pulling back from the doctor. John stood and peered around the curtain.

“You could try being a little more gentle.” John said staring the doctor down. “Or using a bit more lubrication.” The doctor smirked at John.

“And how would you know, Mr Holmes have you ever done an internal exam before.” The doctor said as Geneva straightened herself up reading herself for the explosion she could feel coming on.

“It’s not Mr Holmes, it’s Dr Watson and yes I have. Geneva, get dressed. I’m going to phone Mycroft and make other arrangements.” John said pulling out his mobile.

“Really John, it’s ok. We don’t have to bother Mycroft.” She said sitting up on the bed. The doctor frowned.

“I’m sorry about that, it was a bit presumptuous of me. I don’t do this very often, the nurse normally does it but she’s on leave.” John motioned his head toward the door for Geneva to leave.

“All the more reason for us to make other arrangements.” John said helping Geneva put on her shoes.

 

Geneva and John sat in the car outside the private clinic Mycroft had organised at short notice. The exam had gone well and everything was fine. 

“Thanks John, you were right.” Geneva smiled. 

“Your wellbeing is the most important thing, you don't have to put up with being uncomfortable. You are having my baby after all.” John said as he plugged his seatbelt in. Geneva bent over toward him to kiss him to say thanks their lips brushed. John froze. Geneva pulled back.

“I think I’d better walk home.” John said quickly exiting the car.

“John, sorry I wasn’t trying to…” Geneva started.

“I know. It’s fine.” John said walking away.

 

John, where are you? Geneva thinks she’s upset you.  
SH

John I’m concerned it’s 11pm and you’re not home.  
SH

You’re not at the pub, and Greg hasn’t heard from you.  
SH

I’m going to call Mycroft.  
SH

Sherlock, it’s Harry. John’s fine, just a bit drunk.  
HW

I’m coming to get him.  
SH

 

John was wrapped around the toilet when Sherlock arrived at Harry’s Kensington flat. 

“What happened?” Sherlock asked as he helped John to his feet.

“You’ll think it’s stupid.” John said huskily his throat raw from retching. 

“I think most things are stupid.” Sherlock said forcing a smile to his lips.

“Geneva kissed me, not a romantic kiss cause she wouldn’t do that. She loves you more than her father...” John mumbled.

“You’re babbling John.” Sherlock said putting the toilet seat down and sitting John on it.

“I didn’t feel anything.” John smiled.

“I should hope not.” Sherlock said bewildered by the musings of his drunken boyfriend.

“I was, well, surprised. Geneva is a beautiful woman, and I like her. But I didn’t feel anything at all.” John giggled. "So I had a bottle of Champaign or three to celebrate. Should have done it with you but I was sooo happy."

“And your point is?” Sherlock asked.

“I flippin love you Sherlock.” John shouted his eyes lighting up.

“I thought you worked that out a while ago?” Sherlock asked lifting an eyebrow.

“No silly, I just worked out that there will never be anyone else ever, and I want to marry you. Marry me Sherlock. The whole kit and caboodle big white wedding business.“ John said happily. “Can we have a white wedding? Cause I look terrible in drag.” John bent forward as his stomach flipped and vomited on Sherlock’s shoes. A perfect proposal he thought as he passed out.

 

“Oh god, I think a hamster’s shit in my mouth.” John moaned as he rolled off the sofa.

“You’re awake then.” Sherlock stated, idly plucking at the strings of his violin. “There’s a glass of water and 2 Aspirins on the coffee table.” John sat shifting his legs under the coffee table, he swallowed the tablets then downed the entire glass of water. “If you can remember the question you asked me last night I’ll give you my reply.” 

“I think I know the answer. I vaguely remember vomiting on you after I asked.” John said squirming, remembering his pathetic efforts to show Sherlock just how much he loved him.

“Possibly one of the most unusual proposals I’ve heard of, but we are unusual.” Sherlock smiled.

“Fine I’ll ask again then if you just want to humiliate me. Will you marry me Sherlock?” John asked waiting to be insulted.

“Yes.” Sherlock said. John’s mouth hung open before a smile slowly spread across his face.


	16. Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Sherlock on the day of their wedding, will things go well with Geneva ready to pop?

"My name is John Watson, it's the 25 January and today I'm going to marry Sherlock Holmes. I'm stood in my room in the Midland Hotel in Morcambe looking at myself in the mirror thinking I'm the luckiest man in the world. Not only am I going to change my name to Holmes-Watson today but we're also going to become parents in a few weeks. I'm about to start my biggest adventure with Sherlock Holmes yet." John said to himself his heart thudding in his chest.

John looked at his clothes, he was dressed in the finest Morning suit he could afford, his shoes shined to within an inch of their life. He carefully fluffed his purple silk handkerchief in his pocket. Purple to match the shirt he knew Sherlock would be wearing, his favourite.

"John, are you alright mate?" Greg asked watching John fiddle nervously.

"God Greg, I'm going to marry him." John said trembling. 

"I knew you were a nutter the first time I saw you." Greg laughed. John closed his eyes and ran his fingers down his silk waistcoat imagining it was Sherlock’s skin under his fingertips, it calmed him.

“You know this is the best suit I’ve ever owned.” John said, as he looked down at Gladstone sitting on the bed wearing a mini tuxedo. “Probably the only suit Gladstone will own.” He laughed.

“Yes, why is Gladstone wearing a suit?” Greg asked, pitying the poor creature.

“Violet thought he would look nice, and what Violet wants she usually gets from her Uncle Sherlock. So Gladstone is the ring barer, or ring watcher as we can’t actually keep the cushion attachment attached to him.” Gladstone scratched himself getting his paw caught in his collar, and falling flat onto his face. “Oh bloody hell.” John said untangling Gladstone.

 

"Sherlock put your clothes on." Mycroft said throwing a sofa cushion at Sherlock's head. "We're leaving in 20 minutes, and comb your hair." Sharing a double bedroom with Sherlock was a nightmare. Sherlock rolled his eyes, and stretched his legs out in front of him. Mycroft should be grateful he’d changed out of his pyjamas into his boxer shorts. Geneva waddled into the room holding Violet’s tiny hand. Violet twirled in her brides’ maid dress to show her Uncle. Her dress was ivory with a purple sash to match Sherlock's shirt which was still on the hanger. 

"I wanna walk up the iull with you Loki. I have my pretty dress on and everything." Violet said pulling him by the hand to get him up. Sherlock shrugged and pulled on his trousers. Geneva smiled aware that her daughter could make Sherlock do just about anything. She rubbed her handover her swollen tummy feeling the baby that she had helped create. She grimaced as a sharp pain rippled through her. 

"Oh..." She groaned.

 

John stood at the great staircase where he and Sherlock would be wed looking at all the family seated behind him. The hall was filled with wild flowers, and along Art Deco features it made it as stunning as any church. Current laws forbid the marriage of two men within the Catholic Church so they had decided to have a civil ceremony followed by a private blessing with John's own priest. The fact that they had managed to get anything at all in the three short weeks since Sherlock had said 'yes' was a miracle. A small miracle all down to Mycroft Holmes. 

Gladstone sat next to John on the floor in his mini tuxedo, a cushion in front of him holding the two rings. Sherlock was late, twenty minutes late and counting. Greg stared at the door willing Sherlock to come through it, he was going to kill him with his bare hands if he didn't turn up.

"Greg he'll come." John said smiling confidently. "You actually look more worried than I am."

"I'm your best man I'm supposed to worry." Greg said trying to make light of the situation. John waved to his mum and Dad who were sat next to each other. Only just managing not to kill one another.

"I'm more worried about my parents at the moment." John said as his phone bleeped in his pocket. "A text at last." He smiled pulling out his phone and reading the message.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be posted tomorrow I'm not that mean lol.


	17. New Beginings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How much longer does John have to wait?

John smiled pulling out his phone and reading the message.....

 

We'll be there in ten minutes provided the traffic is on our side. False alarm Braxton Hicks. I love you.  
SH

John smiled his heart fluttering like a teenager in love, it was really going to happen. He was going to get married to the man he loved.

"He's on his way." John shouted to the guests who then applauded.

 

"I am Sherlock Holmes the worlds only consulting detective. I chase serial killers around London. I can do this, I want to do this. I am in love with John Hamish Watson, so why can't I move?" Sherlock said his head pressed to the door of the hallway the ceremony was taking place in. John was behind it, waiting patently. 

It was the strangest feeling Sherlock ever had, he felt like he was about to throw up but wanted to jump up and down at the same time. He was awash with emotions. 

He stood with Molly at his side as his best ‘woman’ and Violet behind them with her bouquet of flowers.

"It's ok Sherlock. We can do it together. I think I could drag you up the aisle if you want me to." Molly said trying to sooth him rubbing his arm. Violet stamped her foot and walked around to face him.

"Loki it's time to go. I'm bored waiting." She said sternly.

Sherlock nodded at the usher. The string quartet Mycroft had hired started to play Pachebel’s cannon in D major and the doors slowly opened. Sherlock straightened up as he saw John immaculately turned out in his morning suit. His breath caught in his throat, he felt like someone had punched him in the stomach. John really was amazing. He took a step, his legs felt like jelly underneath him, but John was still smiling not breaking his gaze. His John, his wonderful, amazing John, and that was all he needed. Sherlock walked gracefully up the aisle with Molly holding his arm and Violet carefully walking behind.

 

"Do you John Hamish Watson take Sherlock Holmes to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The registrar asked.

"I do." John answered slipping the ring onto Sherlock's finger. Sherlock shuddered, John held his trembling hand. "I love you." He whispered.

"Do you Sherlock Holmes take John Hamish Watson to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I d,do." Sherlock stuttered as he slipped the ring on John's finger. John gripped his hand as Sherlock's eyes seemed to glaze over.

"I now pronounce you married, you may kiss." The registrar said as John pulled Sherlock down and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. The guests erupted in cheers. 

"About time!" Greg shouted, grinning and pulling Mycroft into a hug.

 

"Sherlock could have played that better." Mrs Hudson said as she posed next to them for the photo.

"I can't say I was actually listening. I was a bit distracted." John said smiling for the camera. 

"It would have been a little difficult for me to play as I was walking up the aisle Mrs Hudson." Sherlock said as he put his hand around John's waist pulling him closer.

"You weren't listening either." John grinned as Sherlock's mother and father took Mrs Hudson's place and stood beside them.

"I was definitely distracted." Sherlock smiled. "You look very handsome." John shrugged.

"Glad you noticed. I did try my best." He grinned.

"One of those layers of cake is chocolate isn't it? I despise fruit cake." Sherlock asked his mother.

"Yes darling, bottom layer is chocolate." She said through the smile she was holding for the camera.

"One slice." John said. "And only after you've eaten some vegetables." Sherlock's father laughed beside John.

"Good I've been married 5 minutes and already I have a nagging husband." Sherlock said through gritted teeth.


	18. Ripples

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bloblet gets hiccups, they're fascinated.

Sherlock and John sat together at the Bridal table with all their relatives and attendants around them. Sherlock’s eyes were transfixed on Geneva’s tummy next to them. John nudged him when he noticed what he was doing.

“Sherlock stop staring.” John whispered as Geneva looked up and smiled at them. It was then John noticed that her stomach appeared to be rippling. John dropped his fork making a loud clang that none of the other guests seemed to notice.

“What’s Bloblet doing?” He asked mesmerised, not sure if he should be concerned or not.

“Bloblet has the hiccups.” Geneva grinned. “It happens quite often now.”

“Does it feel weird?” John asked as he pushed his chair closer to her.

“A bit.” She replied. John ghosted his hand over her stomach noticing the satin fabric of her dress seemed to accentuate the rippling effect. “You can feel it if you like.” Geneva said. John gently placed his hand on her tummy. Sherlock was suddenly at his side watching intently as John’s fingers splayed out to feel their baby’s movements.

“She’s practicing breathing Sherlock." John said taking Sherlock’s hand and placing it under his own on Geneva's bump. “It means she’s getting ready to make an appearance pretty soon.”

“I hope she waits until out Honeymoon is over.” Sherlock said patting the tickets safely stored in his pocket.

“I think you’ll be ok for a couple of days.” Geneva said. “Where are you going anyway?”

“Edinburgh, I want to see the Pandas in the zoo, Sherlock wants to go to St Mary King Close to prove there are no ghosts.” John smirked.

“He would.” Greg said next to them.

“Well it’s preposterous.” Sherlock replied.

“If he does see anything I’ll have to put up with his weird mood again.” John said turning his attention back to their baby.

“There was a perfectly logical explanation last time, I just hadn’t worked it out at that point!” Greg giggled. “It was in the fog!” Sherlock shouted loud enough to stun the guests into silence. Bloblet kicked, the outline of her little foot imprinting on Geneva’s tummy.

“Wow.” Greg said seeing the little foot. “That was amazing. Do it again Sherlock.” The foot disappeared.

“Now you lot, as much as I enjoy chatting I must go because my bladder has other plans. I need to pee.” Geneva said as she hurriedly waddled toward the ladies room. 

"She's brilliant you know." Greg said as she disappeared into the toilet. "I don't know any women who'd do that for someone. My bloody wife wouldn't even do it for me." Sherlock stood and rubbed his side.

"I'm sure you could find a surrogate Lestrade." Sherlock said. "I don't think Mycroft wants kids though, and you are getting on a bit."

"Piss off I'm only 48!" Greg said annoyed, that wasn't old, was it, he thought. Greg decided to change the subject. "So anyway, do you have any last minute shopping to do for the little one? You know like a car seat, or a pram?"

"Oh." John said rubbing his forehead. "Forgot the pram."

"Mummy's giving us my old Carriage pram, she keeps everything." Sherlock said smiling imagining his little girl asleep in his oversized pram. 

"Well that's sorted then. Mycroft is giving us a car seat when we come back so we should have everything. Oh god, we've forgotten something haven't we. Bibs, no we've got bibs. Sherlock, we're going to have a baby in the flat in a couple of weeks and I don't even know how to change a nappy." Sherlock took John's hand and smiled.

"It's very simple. I'll show you. All you need is a pair of nose plugs and rubber gloves." Sherlock said as the corner of his mouth turned up. John laughed an pulled his husband into a hug.

"We're going to be useless aren't we." John giggled.


	19. It's coming!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They arrive home from their honeymoon and receive a phone call.

The honeymoon had been interesting. Three weeks of enforced celibacy had had an extreme affect on their libidos, leaving them just one day to see the Pandas in Edinburgh zoo. Sherlock hadn't even complained that they hadn't gone to see St Mary Kings Close. 

The plane journey home was quick, but John noticed Sherlock was completely still in his seat, an oddity in itself. He must have been tired from their overzealous love making John thought. They hadn't had any sleep the first day or so in he hotel.

They'd been home ten minutes when one of Mycroft's minions dropped off the baby seat. Typical of Mycroft knowing the exact moment they'd be starting to unwind he thought. John was sipping his piping hot cup of tea reading the installation instructions when his mobile went off. John turned white when he answered it.

"Sherlock, we have to go now. Geneva's water's broken." John shouted shoving his phone in his pocket. "It's a week early." He darted around the room panicking seemingly looking for something. Sherlock stood rubbing his right side unconsciously. It had been aching all day, the only time it didn't hurt was when he was sat completely still. "We have to pick her up Sherlock! Where's Gladstone!!!!!" Sherlock stood, wincing at the sharp pain in his side covering it with a smile.

"I'll go and start the car." He said. John got Gladstone into his harness so he could take him down to Mrs Hudson then remembered he had to get the baby bags and ran up the stairs to the nursery. Gladstone walked around Sherlock's legs with his lead trailing behind him wagging his tail. Sherlock would have laughed at the sight of John running around like a headless chicken if it hadn't hurt so much. He carefully bent down, picked up the end of Gladstone's lead and slowly made his way down to Mrs Hudson's flat leaving John to his own devices.

By the time John arrived struggling with a rucksack and two baby bags Sherlock was sat in the car. He sighed, did they really need everything now. John opened the boot and quickly threw in the bags, before dashing away frantically screaming.

"Baby seat!!!"

*****

John helped Geneva into the back seat making sure she was comfortable and fussing over her as Sherlock watched them over his shoulder. John did a final check of her seatbelt then got into the passenger seat. He looked at Sherlock noticing he was trembling slightly and there was a sheen of sweat on his face.

"Sherlock, are you ok?" Sherlock looked at John and gestured to Geneva with his head. John nodded understanding Sherlock's intent - don't worry Geneva. John suddenly felt his stomach lurch as they pulled away form the curb. Something was definitely wrong with Sherlock. John's phone chimed in his pocket he pulled it out.

Make Sherlock park in the ambulance bay.  
M

*****

Ten minutes later Sherlock pulled into the ambulance bay next to the emergency room. John glanced at him for a second then hurried around to help Geneva out of the car. Emergency staff hurtled toward them with a wheelchair and helped Geneva into it.

"Sherlock!" She shouted, seeing Sherlock could barely move.

"I'll be there in a moment." He replied breathlessly as the emergency staff helped him out of the car. John stared, torn between the birth of his child and his husband's pain. "Make sure Bloblet is ok John." Sherlock mumbled as his legs gave out and a paramedic caught him.

*****

"I'm her uncle!" Mycroft said as he pushed into the birthing suite. John looked up from the baby's heat monitor he was checking. 

"Uncle Mycroft, I know you like to keep an eye on me but isn't this going a little far?" Geneva said trying to cover her dignity.

"John, a word please." Mycroft said pulling John bodily from the room.

"Why are you here? Where's Sherlock?" John growled.

"He texted me to let me know Geneva was in labour, but he made a spelling mistake, which alerted me to the fact something was wrong. He's in surgery now. Appendectomy." Mycroft caught John as his bad leg went from under him. "John, there's nothing you can do. You should stay with Geneva, your child is more important at present." John nodded.

*****

"Oh fucking hell that hurts! I can't believe I you let do this!" Geneva screamed as her midwife checked how dilated she was. John cowered at the side of the bed as the midwife laughed.

"They all say that." She smiled.

"Yes, thing is I didn't do it..." He whispered, Geneva looked at him angrily.

"Bloody Sherlock!" She screamed with venom. The midwife looked at John confused.

"I thought you were the father?" She said ready to call security.

"Oh I am." He replied "But Sherlock got us into this." John looked at the ring on his finger turning it. His mind returning to the fact his husband was currently in theatre and his life was in the balance. Geneva screamed distracting him, grabbing his hand and crushing it as she had a contraction. "Ahhh... My hand!" John moaned squeezing his eyes shut.

"You're lucky I didn't go for your nuts! I want an epidural!!!!" Geneva said through gritted teeth.

"Right Geneva, John it's time to push." The midwife smiled.


	20. Arrivals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bloblet arrives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any suggestions fora middle name will be gratefully accepted :)

"It's a boy!" The midwife said as she picked the baby up. John stared at the little wrinkled thing confused. She removed the remainder of the umbilical cord. "Nope, sorry about that she's a girl." She blushed. "That does happen sometimes when you see them from behind."

"Right." John said wondering how that worked. The nurse went to hand the baby to Geneva and she shook her head. 

"Give her to her dad, he needs her." She said smiling. John watched as if in slow motion as the nurse placed his new born daughter into his arms. His heart skipped a beat as he looked down. He was in love.

*****

Sherlock was aware of a tube inserted into the back of his hand as he woke. He felt the room around him spin as he clutched the covers for a purchase. John was talking softly in the distance and he could hear the sound of a kitten mewing. His eyes shot open at the sudden realisation that it was a baby crying. His baby.

"Gohn, baby?" Sherlock asked his mouth dry from the operation. He tried to focus, and saw a cream jumper with a pink bundle slowly coming toward him.

"You know I thought your daddy had forgotten about us he was asleep so long." John said as he turned the baby to face Sherlock. Sherlock swallowed the lump in his throat as he looked into the face of his daughter for the first time. She was red and wrinkly with a mop of black hair and long black eyelashes.

"Hello." Sherlock said to his daughter. The sound seemed to surprise her and her eyes fluttered open. They were deep blue and seemed far too old for her tiny face.

"Oh..." Sherlock said.

"Something wrong?" John asked worried, about to turn the baby so he could check for himself.

"Nothing at all." Sherlock smiled. "She just has your eyes. She's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." Sherlock watched as she stuck her tongue out.

"I think she has my nose too." John said proudly.

"Is it made of marshmallow?" Sherlock asked a smirk forming on his mouth.

"Better be careful if it is." John said to the baby. "Daddy might eat it, he's very fond of sweet things." John sat on the edge of the bed and held the baby so Sherlock could see her without having to move. Sherlock stretched out his free hand and ran his finger over her chubby cheek.

"She's perfect John." Sherlock said gazing at his daughter.

"Isn't she." John said staring down at her. "You know you frightened the life out of me Sherlock. I thought we were going to loose you." John said a stern look on his face. "You should have told me there was something wrong."

"Sorry." Sherlock said looking at her wristband. "You gave her a name?" He asked trying to focus on the tiny writing. 

"Bloblet is known as the Holmes Watson baby at the moment." John smiled. "Since you didn't care to share before she was born."

"Persephone." Sherlock said, causing John to raise an eyebrow.

"Oh." John said his eyes glazing over. "That was my Nanna's name." 

"I know." Sherlock smiled. "Why do you think I chose it."

"She looks like a Persephone." John said as he stroked her soft hair. Are we going to give her a middle name?" John asked. 

"I'm open to suggestions." Sherlock replied as John's now permanent grin grew even bigger.

*****

The general anaesthetic had worn off enabling Sherlock to sit upright in bed and hold his daughter for the first time. John was memorised as Sherlock soothed her.

"And the moment your father stopped the bad man I knew that I loved him." Sherlock smiled.

"You never told me that." John said feeling his stomach flutter like it did when he saw that Sherlock had realised that he had killed a man for him. 

"I'm feeling a little sentimental, must be the aesthetic." Sherlock said as a nurse came in to take Persephone back to the natal unit. 

"Time for her to go back to the unit for the night. You two should get some sleep because at 9am tomorrow you get to take her home." She grinned. Sherlock kissed his sleeping babe's forehead.

"Mmm, she smells lovely." He said as John lifted her out of his arms.

"Not for long." John said. "Once the milk starts going through her. I'm going to take her down to the unit. I'll be back in a bit." John said kissing Sherlock. "I love you Sherlock."

"Ditto." Sherlock said sinking back into the pillows."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you ask my mum's midwife mistook me for a boy. I can assure you I'm not I'm all girl :)
> 
> There will also be more chapters because I can't resist the cuteness of Parental Johnlock ;)


	21. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They take their baby home.

John was in a taxi, it was 6am and he was about to pick is family up from the hospital. When he thinks about it, it's actually 3 hours till he can take his baby girl and husband home. But it never hurt to be early did it? Plus he'd actually realised after getting 30 minutes sleep he didn't actually know how to get them home. The car was in the hospital car park, Sherlock couldn't drive, he definitely couldn't drive and there was no way he was taking his baby home in a flimsy taxi driven by an idiot. God he was starting to sound like Sherlock now.

John could feel his breath hitching with panic, he took a few calming breaths. It was ok it was all going to be okay. The taxi pulled up outside the main entrance and he saw a failure face smiling at him.

"Greg!" He shouted throwing a handful of notes at the taxi driver. "What are you doing here?"

"Mycroft." Greg smiled. "He was under the impression you'd need someone to drive you home. He also took the liberty of getting the car seat fitted for you." John sighed for once happy that Mycroft was sticking his nose in their business.

"So what's the plan?" Greg asked.

"First I'm going to see the baby. Then I'm going to take him down to see our daughter." John said smirking. Greg laughed and pulled John into a friendly hug.

*****

"You haven't slept." Sherlock stated when John entered his room. John shook his head.

"Couldn't really. I got off the phone at about 3am after telling everyone." He watched as Sherlock struggled to do his trousers up without hurting himself. "Hang on." John said picking pulling an elastic band out of his pocket. He looped it on Sherlock's button, pulled it though the button hole then hooked the other end back on the button. "You'll have to pull your shirt tails out to cover it." 

"Thanks." Sherlock said putting his hand on John's. "I'm going to checkout." He said pulling his coat on and disappearing in a flourish.

"I hate it when he does that." John said to Greg.

"Oh John, I think it's just his way of showing he's excited." Greg smiled.

*****

Geneva was sat in bed reading a magazine when they turned up with a little pink package. She smiled as John sat on the end of the bed. Sherlock sat in the chair and kissed her on the cheek.

"This is ok, isn't it?" John asked worried that he might have done the wrong thing by insisting they bring Persephone up to see her.

"Of course it is." She as she reached out to take the baby from John's arms. "Oh she's adorable." Geneva smiled as Persephone opened her eyes. "And didn't your Daddy give you the perfect name." Sherlock grinned pleased with himself.

"You know we want you to be part of her life. We wouldn't have her if it wasn't for you." John said warmly. Geneva gently kissed Persephone's head.

"Thank you. Now go on you two. Take her home, show her off. Oh and try and sleep when she does for the first week." Geneva winked handing their little bundle back.

*****

Mrs Hudson was waiting anxiously in the flat when they returned. She squealed with delight as she saw John walk through the door with the little one asleep in her carrier.

"Oh my goodness!" She said looking down at the little wrinkled face before her. "She looks just like you John. Except for the hair." Persephone opened her eyes and whined. John picked her up and put her head on his shoulder rubbing small circles on her back.

"Ewe!" He said as he felt something wet on his ear.

"Oh dear." Mrs Hudson said taking her from him. "Something went down the wrong way now didn't it dearie." Sherlock walked slowly into the room puffing and panting.

"I see that leather patch on your right shoulder has another use." Sherlock said amused looking at the white vomit on John's shoulder. Mrs Hudson meanwhile had magiced up a flannel from nowhere and was wiping Persephone's cubby cheeks.

"Now I'm Mrs Hudson, but you can call me Auntie Liz if you like." She said to the baby.

"Stop right there Mrs Hudson." Sherlock said lifting his hand. "There will be none of that silliness in this house." Mrs Hudson's face dropped, John put a reassuring hand on her back. "John has informed me that you are to be given the role of honouree grandparent and you are to be know as Nan, or something a bit less common." John frowned at Sherlock as Mrs Hudson passed Persephone back to him. She fanned herself with her hands.

"Oh boys my darling boys." She started to sniff. "Oh I'm such a silly old thing. I have to go and feed Gladstone." With that she dashed out of the flat as fast as her hip would carry her. 

"I'm never going to understand sentiment am I?" Sherlock said as he raised an eyebrow.


	22. Poop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title says it all. With a bit of Gladstone POV thrown in.

"Oh god! She smells like.... god it's green! It's sticky. Sherlock!!!!" John shouted causing Persephone to start to cry. Sherlock wondered over as John tried to calm her with the one hand that wasn't covered in green stuff. Sherlock rolled up his sleeves and pushed John out of the way and knelt down to where Persephone was on the coffee table.

"Go and wash your hands." Sherlock said as he smiled at his daughter smoothing her hair. "You wouldn't think your father was a doctor would you." Sherlock used the nappy to scoop up most of the poop and threw it into the nappy pail. John had finished washing his hands and stood next to them watching. Sherlock took some cotton buds and started to clean her up with the lukewarm water next to them. "See it's ok we have your dirty nappy off, and your father is calm again." Sherlock soothed, picking the now clean newborn up. "Quickly pull out the dirty changing mat and put a couple of towels down on the table." Sherlock ordered John. John did as he was told and Sherlock put her back on the towels.

"Sorry about that." John said frowning to himself. "I just panicked." Sherlock looked down at his little girl hoping she wasn't peeing.

"You can do the next one, oh and clean the changing mat. I don't know how you managed to get Persephone's poop all over it in 30 seconds." Sherlock said lifting Persephone up by the legs to slip a clean nappy under her.

"Sherlock do you think it's weird that I want to kiss her little bottom after I've just seen what came out of it?" John asked staring in awe as Sherlock did her nappy up.

"Not at all." Sherlock said the corner of his lip turning up. "I saw Geneva do it to Violet on many occasions." John grinned as Sherlock stood up and picked a sleepy Persephone up cradling her in the corner of his arm. "Now I think it may be time to introduce Gladstone to his baby sister." John looked in the direction that Sherlock was staring to see Gladstone stood at the door, his eyes wide wagging his tail.

*****

Dad and Uncle Sherlock had been gone a whole 4 days and nights, and left him with Mrs Hudson. He could hear them upstairs but couldn't understand why Mrs Hudson wouldn't let him go and see them. So while she was getting the post he sneaked out and climbed up the stairs.

There was a funny smell coming from the flat, like when he had a poorly tummy but even worse. He watched as Uncle Sherlock fussed over a small wriggly thing on the coffee table. Gladstone lifted his head and sniffed. The new wriggly thing smelled a lot like his dad, and Uncle Sherlock. Gladstone's ears pricked up and his tail started to wag of it's own accord. It was a baby, they'd got him a baby sister to play with. That was just brilliant, he thought as he heard Uncle Sherlock say his name.

Uncle Sherlock sat on the sofa holding his sister as his dad held him so he could have a proper look. She looked a lot like his dad he thought as he sniffed her hand.

"No licking." His dad told him as his tongue lolled about in his mouth. Pity, he thought but there'd be plenty of time for that. 

*****

"Well Gladstone likes her." John smiled his arms outstretched to take Persephone to put her in her Mosses basket. Sherlock raised an eyebrow and didn't move. "Come on I have to put her in her bed and you can have a nap. You're still sore and sleepy from the general."

"You're not having her, she's mine." Sherlock said, snuggling her deeper into the crook of his elbow.

"Fine." John said with a smile. "But I'm feeding her next. By the way where did all the breast milk come from?"

"Mycroft." Sherlock said as John rolled his eyes. "Don't worry it's all Geneva's. Anthea's going to be our milk woman for the next couple of months." John's mouth formed an 'o'.

"Bet she's going to love that." He said as his eyebrows knitted together. "That's a new fridge too isn't it."


	23. Sleep, Sex and Showers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Persephone's first night with her parents. And Mycroft has really bad timing.

"John, we're going to have to put her in her Mosses basket." Sherlock said, as John's eyes snapped open. Persephone hadn't let either of them sleep all night and it was now 6am.

"Can't." John mumbled. "She'll cry again."

"John bed now or I'll tell Mycroft you've got a crush on him." Sherlock said reaching out for his daughter.

"But I don't." Something clicked in John's head. "You wouldn't dare."

"Oh I would." Sherlock replied. John relinquished his hold on his daughter and stomped off up to their bedroom.

"Now." Sherlock said to his baby girl. "You and I need to have words." Persephone opened her eyes and seemed to stare up at him.

*****

John woke up as his phone went off signalling he had a text message. It was from his mum and her partner, they were in London ready to come and see their first grandchild. John smiled deciding to look in on Sherlock and Persephone. He looked at his clock, midday, and no baby disasters. He felt quite refreshed after his six hours sleep. He pulled on his bathrobe and slipped his phone into the pocket.

John blinked when he entered the sitting room not quite believing his eyes. Sherlock was asleep on the sofa with their baby curled upon his bare chest, his arms curled up to protect her. John couldn't move, it was the most adorable thing he had ever seen. He took the phone out of his pocket and took a few snaps, being careful not to wake them. Then he trundled into the kitchen to make tea. He heard Sherlock move.

"Tea or coffee?" John asked. 

"Tea for me, and milk for Persephone." Sherlock yawned. He carefully stood up and put her in her Mosses basket. She didn't stir. Sherlock walked up behind John and put his arms around him. John leaned back into him.

"Thanks for that. I feel a lot better." He said as Sherlock kissed his neck. 

"You mother texted you." Sherlock stated as John turned around to hug him.

"Yeah." John smiled wondering how Sherlock had deduced that. "She wants to pop round. I think about 4 should be alright after I've had a shower and we've sorted Semmy out." John suddenly became aware that Sherlock was palming his morning wood through his pyjama bottoms. "Oh god, not now. We've got a newborn in the room and you've just had surgery!"

"It's your erection John." Sherlock smirked.

"I just woke up, it happens." John blushed, Sherlock smirked.

"Gladstone's down with Mrs Hudson. Persephone is asleep you need a shower and you haven't had sex for 3 days so I calculate it will take about 2 minutes if I perform fellatio." Sherlock said nipping at John's neck.

"You've been timing... of course you have." John sighed. "Ok but I want the baby monitor and the back up set up." 

"Of course." Sherlock nodded as John put down walked down to the bathroom.

*****

"Milk delivery." Mycroft shouted walking into the flat. Persephone was in her basket in the middle of the room. Mycroft could hear the water running in the bathroom. He took the opportunity to look at the newest of the Holmes family. "Perfect." He said smiling. He turned around to find Sherlock literally plastered to his back.

"Ah, brother there you are." Mycroft said taking a step back.

"What are you doing here?" Sherlock asked, water dripping off his hair onto his shirt collar.

"Anthea booked the day off." Mycroft said feeling uncomfortable as Sherlock stared him down. Mycroft suddenly laughed, unable to control himself any longer. 

"What!" Sherlock snapped.

"I assume John is in a pleasant mood at the moment." Mycroft grinned. He put the milk on the kitchen table. "I suggest you look in the mirror before taking your daughter out of her Mosses basket." Mycroft said as he walked out of the flat in a fit of giggles. Sherlock turned to look at himself in the mirror over the mantle piece. 

"Oh god." He said grabbing a tissue and wiping the white glob off his ear. He was never going to have sex again, or at least until Persephone had moved out. Mycroft was never going to let him hear the end of this.


	24. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Sherlock have run out of milk for their tea.

"Bored." Sherlock said sitting up straight in his chair. A week of visitors and not leaving the flat was getting to them both. "And we've run out of milk." John scratched himself trying not to remember how many days he's been in his pyjamas.

"We can't really ask Mrs Hudson to go again." John said standing up ready for action. Mrs Hudson was starting to look as tired as they were. Paper thin walls and a new baby did not bode well for the septuagenarian living in the flat below. "Do you want to go or shall I?" He said watching Sherlock's eyes dart between Persephone and himself, a worried look spreading across his face. "You don't want to get milk then?" John asked.

"No." Sherlock huffed looking down at his sleeping daughter.

"But you don't want to stay in the flat either." John rubbed his temples. "Right, I'm going for a shower. Get Persephone ready because we're going to Tescos." Sherlock grinned, happy that John had come up the obvious solution to the conundrum in his head.

*****

"Where's the pram?" John said as he finished dressing Persephone in her teddy bear snow suit.

"We don't need one. The trolleys have a space for the travel seat and I also have the baby sling." Sherlock said raising an eyebrow seeing her outfit. "John, why is our daughter dressed like a bear?"

"It's cute." John said. He looked at Sherlock and realised that he had the baby sling on under his coat. "Oi, why have you got that on?" 

"Sentiment." Sherlock smirked. 

"Look Sherlock I don't want to fight about who gets to carry our daughter but I will, and I'll win." John smiled. "Remember I was in the army." Sherlock stuck his lip out. "Fine, but I'm having it next time we go out." John said as he realised there was a funny smell in the air. They looked at each other. "Nappy change."

*****

Two nappy changes later they made it to Tesco. Sherlock was stalking around the trolley where Persephone was gurgling keeping passer bys from touching his daughter.

"Can we not have lasagne." Sherlock asked as John picked up half a dozen boxes to put into the freezer.

"Cannelloni?" John suggested grinning as Sherlock put himself between an old woman and their daughter. "Sherlock I haven't got time to cook anything. So we'll have to put up with TV dinners for the time being." Sherlock sighed, it wasn't as if he ate all that often but frozen lasagne was his idea of hell.

"Angelo will deliver." Sherlock said trying to help.

"We can't afford to have take away Sherlock, I've only got my pension coming in since I quit the surgery. And before you say it we can't keep letting Angelo give us free meal's it's not fair." John reached down for another box of lasagne.

"Risotto then." Sherlock said pointing to the box next to the lasagne. Another old woman joined the first to look at their new born. Sherlock audibly growled.

"Sherlock, let them say hello if they want." John said as he tugged Sherlock out of the way.

"Oh she's beautiful." One of the old ladies said taking a look at Persephone. "She looks like you." She said looking at John.

"No, she looks like him." The other lady said pointing at Sherlock. "Just look at her hair." Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"We are both her parents." Sherlock snapped, picking Persephone up to put in the baby sling. The women looked at John and Sherlock, as John helped place Persephone into the sling under Sherlock's coat. 

"Oh." The one said smiling. "Isn't that adorable." Sherlock raised an eyebrow not quite expecting that response. The old ladies walked away smiling as Sherlock looked down at his daughter nestled close to his stomach. 

"Sherlock." John said suddenly patting his pockets. "Have you got your wallet?" Sherlock shook his head. John sighed and put the lasagne back into the freezer.

"I've got some loose change in my pocket. Enough for a pint of milk." Sherlock said the corner of his mouth turning up.

"Come on, let's go. I can drink my tea black and we'll get something from Angelo's for dinner just this once. I haven't got the energy to do this again today." John said as he picked up the baby seat and abandoned the empty trolley. Persephone grumbled causing both her dads to jump.

"Do you think she needs to be changed?" Sherlock asked hoisting her out and kissing her head. She gurgled happily. John smiled.

"Nope, I think she just wanted a hug from her daddy." Sherlock smiled, Persephone resting on his shoulder.

"Let's go home and snuggle." John said wrapping his arm around Sherlock's back and leading him toward the car park.


	25. A case

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and John get a case.

Greg clicked his phone shut. They’d been there four hours with a dead body, no obvious signs of the perpetrator, and Anderson was looking dumbfounded. He’d had to do it, he groaned as he gathered his force together.

“Right boys and girls, just to let you know that Sherlock and John will be joining us. So I’m going to set some ground rules since they can’t get a babysitter at such short notice. Rule number 1 neither of them are allowed anywhere near the crime scene with the baby. Rule number 2 no harassing them for a cuddle, I know you all want to see her but we’re working.” Greg stated. 

“Really you’re going to let them bring a baby to a crime scene?” Anderson said rolling his eyes. Greg shot him an angry look.

“Rule 1 Anderson the baby’s not going to get anywhere near it.” Greg paused. “And rule number 3 don’t laugh if I’m referred to as Uncle Greg.” Anderson sniggered.

 

“Sorry we’re late.” John shouted getting out of their car. “She needed to be changed the second we got her into the baby seat.” John picked Persephone up resting her head on his shoulder. Gladstone looked on sadly out of the car window. Sherlock made his way under the tape. John stood the other side grinning happily as Sherlock rubbed his hands together pleased looking at the dead body. “God he’s missed this.” John said as Greg reached out to take his little niece breaking his own rules.

“Hello princess.” He said gently kissing her forehead. “Oh.” He said hugging her. “I never get to hug you when your Uncle Mycroft’s around.” Anderson watched speechless.

“You should close your mouth Anderson. You’ll catch flies, although the protein might help your IQ.” Sherlock said taking out his magnifying glass.

“Why is she dressed like a leopard Sherlock?” Anderson asked eyeing his daughter.

“Apparently it’s cute.” Sherlock said with a sigh, John seemed to have an odd obsession with dressing their daughter up as a small furry animal.

“Well she is lovely.” Anderson said with a small smile. “Even if you are her father.”

“You really think so?” Sherlock said surprised raising an eyebrow.

“Of course.” Anderson said affronted.

“Think she’s nodded off.” Greg said passing Persephone back to John.

“She like’s you.” John smiled back. “She doesn’t go to sleep on just anyone.”

“John.” Sherlock shouted walking over. “I need you to look at the corpse and tell me what you think.” John passed the sleeping babe to Sherlock noticing he was wearing the baby sling again. 

“It’s my turn.” John said grumpily. Sherlock smirked. Greg watched as John walked away and stepped under the tape.

“So what do you think?” Greg asked as he helped Sherlock get Persephone into the baby sling. Sherlock wrapped his coat around her to protect her from the cold.

“Old burn on her right finger, from smoking through a glass pipe, suggests previous drug use, no other signs though. She’s a student, if you look through her phone you’ll find alerts set up for her lectures. Clothes are expensive and new, she’s well off. The heels she’s wearing suggest she was on a date, with her former dealer from the white powder on her shoes. You’re looking for a young man who dropped out of her college class in the last month or so. He was hoping to supply her and lost his temper when she refused.” Sherlock said. John walked back toward them a sad look on his face.

“No alcohol smell, an old burn on her finger from a pipe probably. Blunt force trauma to the head. She was so young.” John stepped back under the tape, and pulled Sherlock’s coat back to look at his daughter. “I’m never letting you out of my sight.” He said sniffing.

“Come on John.” Sherlock said as he pulled his husband close. Greg nodded thanks as they made their way to their car.

 

John sat in his chair watching as his daughter as she slept peacefully in her Mosses basket.

“I’m sorry Sherlock. I just… She was someone’s daughter too.” Sherlock nodded and put a cup of tea in front of John. “I’m being silly, I know I am, but… if anyone ever hurt her I’d have to kill them.” Sherlock nodded sipping his coffee and sitting in the chair opposite.

"If I don't get to them first." Sherlock mumbled. “Anderson said she was lovely.” Sherlock said looking a bit confused. John lifted an eyebrow.

“Why have you got that look on your face?” John asked.

“Well he’s right, she is. I may have to re-think my whole opinion of him.” Sherlock groaned. John laughed and sipped his tea.

“This doesn’t taste right.” He said looking down at the milky liquid. “Hang on I thought we ran out of milk?” 

“We did.” Sherlock replied. “I used some of Persephone’s.”

“Urg.” John said putting the tea on the arm of his chair. “I just drank breast milk.”

“I tasted it first John it was fine.” Sherlock said sipping his black coffee.

“That is just so wrong.” John said trying not to smile. “Go and ask Mrs Hudson if we can loan a pint and make me a proper cup, or I won’t do the 2am feed.” He smirked.


	26. Night Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and John go to the cinema leaving Persephone with Mrs Hudson.

“I don’t want to go to the cinema.” Sherlock said as John forced him into his coat. Mrs Hudson had offered to babysit both Persephone and Gladstone for the night, so they could have a break. "I have to finish my experiment on the viscosity of baby food." Sherlock whined as he was dragged from the flat. Of course he made it sound like he was worried about the experiment, but John knew better. 

“Come on!” John said tugging Sherlock’s arm. “She’ll be fine.” John closed the front door, then checked that it was really closed, walked two steps then checked that it was closed again.

“I thought you said she’d be fine.” Sherlock said smirking.

“Better safe than sorry.” John replied as he marched up the road toward the cinema.

“I’m not turning my phone off.” Sherlock said adamantly. John nodded in agreement.

“We should probably put them on vibrate.” John suggested wondering if he’d written his number down correctly for Mrs Hudson. Of course Sherlock had already programmed both their phone numbers into her mobile, her house phone and John had written them down several times in the ten pages of instructions he’d provided for the evening. 

“You know Great Expectations is 145 minutes long.” Sherlock stated as they walked up Baker Street. 

“Mmmm…” John said trying to push the thought to the back of his head. They could cope for 2 hours and 25 minutes without checking on her. It was ok, it really was he tried to convince himself. John felt sick to his stomach and it only got worse the further away he walked. “There are other films playing if you don’t want to see that one Sherlock.”

“Monsters Inc.” Sherlock said quickly.

“Would that happen to be the shortest film playing in the Cinema tonight?” John asked. Sherlock nodded in response. John could feel his hands start to tremble, he wasn’t in control, and he was starting to panic. He didn't really want to see a film. All he wanted to do was stare at his daughter while she slept. “She’ll be fine.” John said to himself walking faster, hoping that once they sat down and concentrated on the film they wouldn’t worry so much. The Cinema was in sight, John sighed, the hard part was over. That was until Sherlock slipped and went flying in the slush.

“I’m fine.” Sherlock said jumping up comically and brushing off his coat. “I must get my shoes re-soled.” John stared. Various scenarios played out in his head. The worse one being Mrs Hudson having a fall. He could see it all now, Gladstone running across her while she was holding Persephone, things crashing to the ground.

John turned around on the spot and ran as fast as his legs would carry him, the slush flying up like a mini tsunami around him. Sherlock skidded gracefully behind him. Amazed at the speed his smaller partner could run when he wanted to.

 

“Mrs Hudson!” They both shouted in sync, throwing the door open and rushing into her flat. Mrs Hudson looked up from her armchair where she was quietly watching the TV.

“Shush you’ll wake her up.” She said rocking the pram back and fourth to settle her back down.

“You’re ok then?” John asked as Sherlock elbowed him in the ribs.

“I’m fine. I fed Persephone burped her and she nodded straight off.” Mrs Hudson said smiling. “You’re back early.”

“Yeah.” John said catching his breath. “Sherlock forgot to pre-order the tickets and when we got there it was fully booked.” John lied.

“Yes I did.” Sherlock said stiffly frowning at John. “Why don’t we take them off your hands and you can go back to watching the telly in peace.” 

“It was peaceful until you two barged in.” Mrs Hudson complained. John visibly relaxed and sat down on her sofa. “Don’t you think you’re sitting there all night watching TV! Go upstairs and do something together.” Sherlock grinned and raised an eyebrow. “I don’t mean that!” Mrs Hudson said blushing. 

“I suppose we could actually sit down properly and eat for a change.” John said, thinking that he could make something for their dinner. ‘Boring’ Sherlock mouthed. John rolled his eyes, truthfully he could do with a little nap. “Or we could go to bed and sleep for an hour.”

“Well whatever you boys decide to do, go and do it. I’m enjoying looking after my granddaughter for an hour. Shoo!” She said pushing them out of the door and closing it behind them.

“I suppose we could watch that film I bought for Persephone.” Sherlock said smiling.

“That’s fine with me, I haven’t seen Bee Movie yet.” John said yawning. 

*****

Mrs Hudson carried Persephone up the stairs, she was ready for bed and John and Sherlock hadn't come down to pick her up. She carefully pushed the door open with her foot. The TV screen flickered in the corner and the hum of white noise filled the room. Sherlock half lay on the sofa with John's head on his shoulder. Both were snoring quietly. She tip toed over to the Mosses basket and put Persephone down. Mrs Hudson looked over at her two exhausted boys and grinned, happy in the knowledge that her adopted family were safe and warm.


	27. Bloody Stumps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was 2am in Baker Street when Sherlock screamed at the top of his voice, waking every one up in a 3 mile radius.

"John! John come here now!" 

John jumped out of bed automatically grabbing his sig and ran into the front room. Sherlock was sat on the floor changing Persephone. John looked around for danger when he saw none he put his gun down on his chair. Sherlock was as white as a sheet and shaking looking at something in his hand. Persephone wriggled on the changing mat gurgling happily. "It just came off." Sherlock said holding his handout for John to see. John looked down at a piece of skin in Sherlock's hand.

"It's her umbilical cord stump Sherlock it's supposed to fall off." John said sighing as he took Sherlock's shaking hand.

"Th.th.there's blood John." Sherlock said close to tears. John knelt down next to Sherlock and looked over their daughter, carefully checking her belly button. She was fine, there was a tiny graze from where the stump had pulled away. John kissed her tummy, and she gurgled happily unaffected by the small graze.

"She's fine Sherlock, look. I promise you if there was something wrong I'd be the first to take her to the hospital." John said as he rubbed Sherlock's arm to comfort him. 

"Nothing else is going to fall off is it?" Sherlock sniffed.

"No nothing else is going to fall off." John replied as they both stared at their beautiful little girl. "But I am going to put some baby Savlon on her tummy." He said as he reached for their baby bag.

"You should probably put some pyjama bottoms on first." Sherlock said as he gazed down John's naked body. John felt himself blush and covered himself up with his hands.

"Oh god!" John groaned running toward the bedroom just as Mrs Hudson walked into the room.

"My goodness!" She said smiling. "He had to use both hands." Sherlock covered Persephone's nakedness with a muslin cloth. "Is everything ok Sherlock." She asked looking at the dried skin in his hand. "Oh it fell off then." She smiled.

"Why does everybody know about this but me!" Sherlock moaned letting Persephone wrap her hand around his finger.

"Uhm, sorry about that Mrs Hudson." John said returning with his pyjama bottoms on.

"It's fine dearie." Mrs Hudson grined. She turned around to make her way back to her flat. "I'll be going back to bed then." She said waving goodbye. "Two hands." She giggled as she made her way down the stairs.

"Great our daughter and Mrs Hudson have both seen me naked now." John sighed, while rubbing some Savlon onto Persephone's tummy. "What are you doing?" He asked as Sherlock put the umbilical stump in a jar. "Oh god you're not going to experiment on it are you?"

"No I'm keeping it." Sherlock said calmly. "It will make a rather interesting story. The first time she nearly gave her daddy a heart attack." John smiled and put her nappy on.


	28. Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and John register their daughter and discuss the upcoming naming ceremony.

Carrier  
Nappies  
Baby wipes  
Nappy cream  
Talc  
Nappy bags  
Changing mat  
Milk  
Bibs  
Bottle warmer  
Blanket  
Muslin cloth  
Paddington Bear  
Change of clothes  
Mittens  
Baby sling  
Gun  
Wallet  
Sherlock

John finished double checking the list and lifted the baby carrier.

"Come on Sherlock, let's go and get her registered then." John said happily making his way out of the flat. Sherlock grinned picked up the suitcase size baby bag then Gladstone and followed John down the stairs. He popped Gladstone into Mrs Hudson and took out the car keys. It was time to make Persephone a Holmes-Watson.

***** 

They waited in the car park of the near the registrar's office waiting for Geneva to arrive. In the UK unmarried parents had to register newborns together so that the father could be registered on the Birth Certificate. They would then have to go through the process of getting a parental order to get a new birth certificate issued with both their names on. 

"Have you decided on a middle name yet?" Sherlock asked John. Who sat on the back seat of the car with Persephone on his lap.

"Just about." John grinned. "Mum said she'd disown me if I used Stella as her middle name. She hates it."

"Pity I like Stella. I assume it's going to be Isobel then?" Sherlock announced.

"Well." John smiled. "Tell me how you worked that one out."

"It's very simple. Isobel is a Scottish variant of Elizabeth. You have Scottish roots and you want to honour Mrs Hudson." Sherlock smiled turning round to look at John and getting a kiss in the process.

"Well done" John said as Geneva pulled up next to them in her mini. "I quite like Eloise too, but I think three names with the double barrelled surname might be pushing it a tad." Geneva knocked on the window.

*****

"Well that's it, welcome to London Persephone Isobel Holmes Watson." John said grinning as they walked out of the registrars' office. "Lets have a cup of tea to celebrate." He tugged Sherlock in the direction of the local Starbucks. Sherlock looked jealously at Persephone in the baby sling John was wearing. John waved goodbye to Geneva as she got into her car. Sherlock walked on the outside of John protecting him from traffic as they walked.

"Mycroft suggested we hire a room at the Ritz for the naming ceremony. Well when say 'we' I mean he will." Sherlock smirked.

"Bit expensive isn't it?" John said as he dogged a teenage boy riding up the street on a bicycle. Sherlock growled viciously and grabbed the boy by the shoulders stopping him.

"Use the bicycle lane moron." Sherlock grunted as John checked on Persephone.

"Sorry mate." The boy said shocked, as Sherlock let him go. John nodded to Sherlock that it was alright.

"Next time I shoot." Sherlock said as the boy moved away into the proper lane.

"Sherlock, you can't shoot someone for riding a bike on the pavement." John groaned.

"You're the one with the gun tucked into the back of your trousers." Sherlock observed.

"So." John said changing the subject. "Have you chosen a mentor for her yet?"

"Mrs Hudson." Sherlock said as he opened the door for John to go into Starbucks.

"We agreed on that one, I think we should ask Molly, Greg and Mycroft." John said as he handed Persephone to Sherlock to sit down. "I'll get the bottle warmer out, she's ready for a feed." John popped a bottle in the warmer as Sherlock sat down opposite bouncing Persephone gently on his knee.

"Do we have to ask Mycroft?" Sherlock moaned.

"Oh for god sake Sherlock. I know you don't get on but he adores her. Besides can you think of anyone who' be able to provide better for her." John snapped putting the warmer in the middle of the table. 

"I'll have a flat black. Two sugars please." Sherlock asked, still not happy with asking Mycroft to be a mentor.

"I thought you were trying to drink it black?" John asked looking at the menu and deciding what he wanted.

"That was before you convinced me to let Mycroft mentor our daughter." Sherlock said as Persephone started to grizzle.

"I think I'll have a cappuccino for a change." John said as he bent down to give his daughter a kiss. Persephone quieted and stared in her dad's direction. "Lunch will be ready in a few minutes princess." John kissed Sherlock on the head and went to get the coffees. Sherlock looked into Persephone's eyes, they were gradually lightening. 

"Let's put your bib on." Sherlock said as he unzipped her bunny rabbit snow suit. Her hands clutched at his silk shirt as he pulled the suit down around her waist. "Urg." He said looking at the pink pig on the bib. "Pepper pig. We'll have to get you some more generic bibs."

"They're going to bring the coffee's over." John said sitting down, putting the sugar sachets on the table for Sherlock. "I think the girl wants to have a look at Persephone." John tested the milk on his wrist. "That's about right." He passed the bottle to Sherlock. Persephone clamped onto the teat and drank greedily. "My Nan's coming up for the naming ceremony Sherlock, so we're going to have to book a room for her close to the Ritz."

"There's a simple solution to that John. We'll book her into the Ritz." Sherlock replied.

"I think she'll like that." John said smiling at the girl with the coffee who was staring at Sherlock feeding their daughter.

"They're so cute." The girl said.

"You wouldn't say that if they woke you up at 3am every morning." John sighed.

"Oh I don't know." The girl giggled. "I wouldn't kick him out of bed." She winked at Sherlock and returned to the counter. John shook his head.


	29. Giggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little chapter, where Persephone and Sherlock manage to be really cute.

John sat in his armchair, drinking his tea, enjoying some quiet time while Sherlock watched Persephone sleep. Sherlock had taken to filming her every time she closed her eyes. Something that John was assured by friends was actually quite normal for new parents. It was so amazing to see and not just for Sherlock. Watching her dream, seeing her twitch and wriggle her tiny toes, just like Sherlock made them feel even closer to her. Together they wanted to be able to remember every single moment. Even Mycroft the 'Iceman' had seemed moved when he'd been forced to watch the videos.

John put his empty cup down and made his way to the bedroom to check on them both, they had been quiet for far too long. The image he saw when he pushed open the door made his heart flutter. Persephone was on her back on the bed, Sherlock had his head next to her. They were both asleep. John could see Persephone's legs move under the light blanket Sherlock had put over her. In her tiny hand she held a lock of Sherlock's hair. He carefully tiptoed around the bed and put Sherlock's dressing gown over him. He would let them sleep a little longer.

John started the washing up grinning, wishing that everyone at the Yard could see their resident sociopath. They'd both changed so much since they'd met, Sherlock had softened, and John had learned how good life could be. John looked at the clock, Persephone was due for feed and change, she'd be waking up soon. He flicked the kettle on to make Sherlock a cup of tea.

"Owe." Sherlock moaned from the bedroom. John made stuck his head in.

"She's awake then." John said quietly watching the scene unfold.

"She's sucking my dose." Sherlock mumbled. Sherlock had rolled Persephone onto her side so she was looking at him. She had taken the opportunity to explore his face. John gigged as Sherlock pulled his head back and tried to loosen her grip so he could get his hair back. "Can I have my hair back please." Sherlock said as he tickled his daughter. She released his hair and giggled. They both stared at her dumbfounded.

"Did she just?" John asked his eyes lighting up.

"I believe she did." Sherlock said grinning from ear to ear. 

"That was the most beautiful sound I have ever heard. Were you still filming?" John asked looking at the camera on next to Sherlock. Sherlock picked up the camera and checked it. It was still filming.

"Yes." Sherlock smiled. "I think I may have a new text alert sound." John picked his little girl up.

"Aren't you a clever baby." He said looking into her bright eyes. "But I think it's time for a change, you're a bit of a stinky baby at the moment too."


	30. Bathtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Persephone has her first bath.

“That’s at the right temperature.” John said pulling the thermometer out of the baby bath. The bathroom was warm and every surface was covered in soft towels. Persephone was naked apart from the towel that Sherlock had wrapped around her. “Sherlock do you want to put her in making sure you hold her head.” Sherlock sat very still on the toilet holding their baby girl. “Sherlock!” John grunted starting to get annoyed.

“I thought you might appreciate my waiting for her to finish her wee.” Sherlock said his lip curling as it started to run down his trouser leg. Persephone kicked her legs happy she was free of her nappy and flicked wee onto Sherlock’s shirt. John grinned as Sherlock grimaced and wiped Persephone off with a towel. “I’m just going to take these off.” Sherlock said as he stripped down to his black silk boxer shorts.

“Your father’s going in the bath next.” John said grinning as he lowered Persephone into the two inches of water. She grumbled as he used cotton damp wool buds to wipe her eyes. “There’s a good girl. Daddy’s going to make you all nice and clean.” Sherlock watched, worried as Persephone started to cry.

“I don’t think she likes it John.” Sherlock said concerned. 

“Here.” John said carefully taking Sherlock’s hand and resting it gently on Persephone’s hair. “She’s fine, she has both of us here to look after her.” Persephone stuck her tongue out and gurgled as John washed down her arms. “See she just wanted you.” John smiled. Sherlock stroked her hair as John washed her from head to toe then rinsed her off.

“That wasn’t so bad.” Sherlock said as John picked Persephone up out of the bath and wrapped her in a hooded towel. Sherlock stared at his little girl. “John why does that towel have a hood that looks like a frog’s head?”

“Harry bought it for her. It’s cute.” John said as Persephone sighed happily. Sherlock frowned laid out the new nappy.

“Don’t we have to moisturise her or something?” Sherlock asked looking around for the Johnson’s baby oil.

“Nope, her skin is fine at the moment, and I just used some sensitive moisturising soap on her bum.” John said as he finished doing up her nappy then wrapped her in a dry towel. Sherlock looked down at the little white baby grow in front of him checking it didn’t have strange animal appendages attached. “It’s a regular baby grow Sherlock, I think it’s one you bought her actually.” John smiled. “So no tails no ears.”

“Fine.” Sherlock said as they worked together to get a wriggling Persephone into her baby grow. 

“I think it’s time for a little nap.” John said he picked Persephone up and she yawned in his arms. “And you need a shower.” He said looking at Sherlock. Sherlock emptied the bath and turned the shower on. John hugged Persephone close. “You know I think we might need to buy Mrs Hudson a new washing Machine with the amount of towels we’ve just used.” John said turning around, Sherlock stared at him and grinned. “What?” John asked wondering if he had a bit of toilet paper stuck to him.

“Nothing.” Sherlock replied trying to repress his giggles. John caught his reflection in the mirror. He squinted at the letters on the back of Persephone’s baby grow, it read ‘bored’. John sighed, it was definitely one Sherlock had bought.


	31. Playtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock is left on his own with Persephone.

Sunday, the Streets of London were just as busy as any other day but for some reason John couldn't get a cab. It had all happened at 10pm the previous night. There had been a phone call saying that Harry and Clara had been in a car accident. Sherlock had convinced John that he would be ok with Persephone, and he had rushed off to be with his sister and Clara.

It had been touch and go with Clara, she had a broken arm a broken leg, fractured ribs and a head injury. Some idiot had run a red light and crashed into the side of them at 40 miles an hour. Harry was sore but more overwrought at seeing her wife laying unconscious. John had stayed like the dutiful bother holding her hand until Clara had woken. Now the adrenalin had worn off he was starting to panic. Sherlock had been alone with their 4 week old daughter for 12 hours.

*****

Sherlock lay Persephone down on her tummy on the play mat on the floor and sat down beside her.

"Perfect." He said smiling. "You're fed, changed, and awake. I think we should play a little." Gladstone wagged his tail and sat down beside them to watch. Persephone lifted her head looked in his direction. "Very good, you're holding your head up very well on your own." Sherlock praised. "This is Gladstone, he's your big brother." Persephone gurgled happily. Sherlock picked her up and turned her to face him. "You know you are quite irresistible." He kissed her button nose then lay her down on her back. He picked up the tube from inside a kitchen roll next to him. "Now you may think this is quite odd but I assure you it will be enjoyable." Sherlock showed her the tube then placed it next to her ear. "I have a secret to tell you." Sherlock said through the tube. Persephone kicked her legs and stuck her little tongue out. "I love you." He announced feeling his voice vibrate through the tube. Persephone hummed happily, Sherlock placed a kiss on her forehead, then repeated the process with her other ear.

"You know, when I said you were amazing I didn't quite realise how amazing." John said from the doorway where he had been quietly watching. Sherlock smiled as John took off his coat. 

"Your fathers home." Sherlock announced through the tube. Persephone's eyes lit up as John sat on the floor beside them . Sherlock passed John the tube.

"I love you." John said through the tube as he pointed it at Sherlock's ear. The corners of Sherlock's mouth turned up.

"Your father's got the idea already." Sherlock said to their daughter. He looked closely at John. "You're tired. You've been awake all night. You should try and get some sleep." 

"I think I'd like to play with you two for a while." John said as Sherlock leaned forward and kissed him gently on the lips. Persephone yawned watching her dads. 

"Looks like Persephone is tired already. Do you want her in the bedroom with you?" Sherlock asked. John nodded.

"I missed her Sherlock." John said as he picked her up and carried her to their bedroom. "I've only ever felt that way once before and it nearly killed me." Sherlock pulled the covers back as John put their daughter in the bedside cot.

"Sleep John." Sherlock said as John took off his shoes and got into bed fully clothed. "I'll be here when you wake up." Sherlock spooned John and ran his fingers through his hair. Together they watched as Persephone's eyes closed and she fell asleep.


	32. Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock, John and Persephone goto the morgue.

John and Sherlock walked into the basement of Barts and into the Morgue. It was chilly and John was glad he hadn't taken Persephone out of her snowsuit. 

"Sherlock we shouldn't have brought her here." John said as Molly waddled over to them and put her hands on her little bump. "I can't believe you're still allowed to work." John said to Molly as she pulled open the nearest draw to reveal a fresh body for Sherlock.

"Just routine autopsies for me." Molly giggled. "I'm going to work as long as I can so I can have longer to spend with the baby. And talking of babies, can auntie Molly have a cuddle?" John carefully took Persephone out of the baby sling and placed her in Molly's waiting arms. Sherlock seemed in a world of his own as she cooed and cuddled their little one.

"I bet you can't wait." John said. Molly smiled shyly. 

"I really can't wait to dress the baby up as a little lamb. Where do you get these snowsuits?" Molly asked running her fingers through the soft fake fleece. 

"Gifts from people." John replied. "You can have them when she grows out of them. That is if you don't mind seconds." John said happily. Molly beamed, thinking how wonderful it was going to be that her baby would grow up with John and Sherlock's daughter. Persephone started to grizzle and wriggled in Molly's arms. 

"I'm sorry John." Molly said panicking as she passed Persephone over John who gave her the once over. 

"It's fine Molly, it wasn't you." He replied. "Well you're not hungry, you're not dirty, and you've had plenty of snuggles today. Ah..." John said feeling Persephone's tummy. "Have you got somewhere for me to lay her down?" Molly pointed at the autopsy table. John swallowed feeling slightly uncomfortable for a moment. "Could you get the changing mat out of the bag and put it on there." He asked Molly. She did as he said as he got Persephone out of her snowsuit.

"What's wrong John?" Molly asked concerned.

"You'll find out in a second." John smiled and lay Persephone on the mat. "Here we go sweetheart, you'll feel better in a second." John carefully bent her knees and pushed her legs up to her tummy. Persephone wriggled, he rubbed her tummy and pushed her legs up again. Molly watched as John repeated the process until Persephone's bottom made a trumping noise.

"Did she just?" Molly said surprised.

"She fluffed, didn't you sweetheart." He said smiling at his daughter. Persephone gurgled and stared into John's eyes.

"She's just like her father in that respect." Sherlock mumbled his hand inside the body's chest cavity. 

"I can't imagine him doing that to you John." Molly giggled.

"John doesn't need any help in that department." Sherlock said smirking.


	33. Perambulator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get the chance to try out Sherlock's antique pram with disastrous results.
> 
> No wallpaper was injured in the writing of this chapter.

“I got it in!” Sherlock shouted triumphantly. “The perambulator is now in the car!” John stood where he had been waiting for the last 20 minutes with Persephone asleep in the baby sling. 

“Do you think we should get a new pram Sherlock, no offence but yours is an antique and it doesn’t exactly fold up to be transported.” John said as he put Persephone into her car seat and climbed into the back beside her.

“There’s years left in it yet.” Sherlock said as he got into the drivers seat.

“Fine.” John replied happy that their car was a Freelander. “But she will need a new one as she get’s bigger. She can’t sit up in that one.” Persephone rubbed her eye as she woke up. “There you are cheeky monkey.” John said kissing her forehead before they pulled off.

“I see she is modelling the monkey snow suit today.” Sherlock sniggered.

“We like animal snowsuits.” John said to Persephone as they pulled away. "Don't we princess."

 

John carried the baby bag as Sherlock made his way with the pram down a rough gravel path to the house. Mycroft was holding a winter barbeque, in what John was told was his actual residence. A house in what seemed like the middle of a wood. 

“Ahhhh..” Sherlock moaned gripping the pram handle bar as hard as he could. “We hit another rock. The suspension on this thing is terrible. I think Persephone was in mid air for a second. Carry her John will you.” Sherlock said terrified that their daughter would fly out of the pram. Persephone looked at her dad wide eyed as he tucked her into the baby sling.

“I thought the suspension on these things was supposed to be good?” John said looking at the undercarriage.

“Mmm..” Sherlock mumbled. “As you said it is old. I’ll get Mycroft to fix it.”

“Speak of the devil.” John said as Mycroft appeared out of nowhere.

“Let me help you John.” Mycroft said as he took the bag from John. “I see mummy gave you that old thing.” Mycroft grinned looking at the pram.

“Yes.” John replied as he watched Sherlock try to get the pram down the path to the house. “It’s not exactly baby friendly.”

“No, it wasn’t when Sherlock small either. Mummy had a Mothercare pushchair to take him out. It had restraints.” Mycroft replied, Sherlock rolled his eyes. “She used to rock him to sleep in that one.”

“That’s what we use it for when she’s in with Mrs Hudson.” John smiled.

 

“A winter Barbeque how quaint.” Sherlock said to Mycroft as he warmed his hands over the red coals. Mycroft flipped over a burger and scowled at him.

John sat on a deck chair chatting with Greg as they drank a beer together. Violet and two other children kicked a ball around on the lawn.

“So the other two are your niece and nephew then?” John asked, Greg nodded in response.

“David and Amy. We’re babysitting for the weekend. Since the weather was so nice I thought we’d take advantage.” Greg smiled, tucking his scarf into his coat.

“And have a barbeque of all things.” John laughed.

“Easier to keep an eye on them all if we’re out here.” Greg said looking over at the pram where Persephone was snuggled up asleep. “How’s Persephone?” He asked. John smiled brightly.

“Perfect, wonderful, beautiful, amazing did I say perfect?” John said dreamily.

“I don’t think you emphasised it quiet enough.” Sherlock shouted over. Greg laughed as Mycroft handed him a slightly burnt burger in a bun.

“There are veggie sausages and burgers on the other grill, but I can assure you there is no horse in these beef burgers.” Mycroft announced. John and Sherlock looked at each other for a moment. 

“I’ll go for the Veggie burger please Mycroft.” John replied, not that he didn’t trust the government. “What about you Sherlock?”

“I’m not hungry.” Sherlock replied willing his stomach not to grumble. Persephone started to cry, and Sherlock took the opportunity to check on his daughter. "John. She needs a change and it's your turn." Sherlock smirked picking her up and trying not to breath through his nose. John sighed and took her from him.

"Mycroft do you have somewhere I can change her? It's too cold out here." John asked. Mycroft nodded and lead John into the house to a large dining room with a huge old oak table. "Oh."

"It's fine John you can change her in here." Mycroft replied. "I shall be taking my leave so you can get changed." Mycroft said placing a kiss on Persephone's outstretched hand. 

"Ok then Monkey. Let's get you sorted out." Persephone was still grizzling as he slipped off her snow suit. "Shush sweetheart it's ok I'm here." John could feel his heart breaking as he looked down into the red teary eyes of his tiny daughter. He unpopped her baby grow and pulled it up around her waist. "Phew you really did do a smelly one." He said unfastening her nappy and lifting her up by her legs. John watched shocked as a steam of green poop squirted out of Persephone's bottom and decorated Mycroft's expensive wall paper. "Oh...sh.ugar." John said as Persephone sighed happily.

 

"Why are you rubbing the wall with baby wipes?" Mycroft asked as he watched John scrub on his hands and knees. Persephone was happily kicking her legs laying on the floor next to him.

"Uhm..." John said trying not to look at the green stain that really wasn't getting worse the more he rubbed. Mycroft looked at the wall and frowned.

"Is that fecal matter?" He asked. John nodded mortified.

"I'm sorry Mycroft I didn't realise until it was too late." John apologised. 

"Don't concern yourself. The same thing happened when Mummy was changing Sherlock. Unfortunately it didn't hit the wall." Mycroft mumbled.

"What did it hit?" John asked before he had a chance to think.

"Me, in the face. It wasn't a pleasant experience." Mycroft said flatly. John pinched his thigh to stop himself from laughing. It was Sherlock's first assault on his brother he thought. "Does she need medical attention?"

"She's fine now, I'll keep an eye on her. Probably a tummy upset. Could even have been caused by the bumpy ride in the pram." John said.

"I have a friend at Maclaren, one will be delivered when you return home." Mycroft smiled.

"Thank you." John said getting up off the floor. "It might be an idea to get your carpet shampooed too." He grinned.


	34. Sneeze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Persephone catches a cold.

John are you going to be long?  
SH

Probably Harry got drunk last night. Why?  
JW

Persephone has a runny nose, what should I do?  
SH

Wipe it for her, put some of the Karvol on a flannel and put it at the top of the cot. Let her rest. I'm coming home, Harry can sort herself out.   
JW

Sherlock rocked his crying daughter in his arms and kissed the top of her head. It physically hurt him to see her uncomfortable.

"Your father will be home soon." He soothed tears falling freely from his eyes. Sherlock lay the crying babe in the cot and wiped her nose with a cotton bud. "There you go. I'll put some decongestant on the flannel and that should help." He watched as Persephone stained and sneezed her hands flying up automatically and hitting herself in the face. She looked up at him hurt and wailed. Sherlock scooped her up into his arms and ran as fast as he could into the street.

*****

How is Persephone?  
JW

Sherlock answer your bloody phone.  
JW

I'm in a taxi, where are you.  
JW

Sherlock please answer the phone I'm getting frightened.  
JW

John flung himself out of the taxi to find Greg waiting on the door stop. John felt his heart skip a beat, something was seriously wrong.

"John." Greg said stepping forward to stop John running up the stairs. "Persephone is fine just has a cold, Sherlock's not taking it well." John pushed Greg out the way leaving him to pay for the cab and ran up the stairs. 

"Where's Persephone?" He asked Mycroft who was gazing out of the window slowly rocking from side to side. He turned around revealing the sleeping babe in his arms.

"Here John." He said as he tucked the blanket under her chin. John sat heavily on his chair shaking slightly.

"Oh god. I thought there was something really wrong." He looked around the flat noticing the absence of Sherlock. "Where's Sherlock?"

"Sedated in the bedroom." Mycroft said placing Persephone in John's arms. "He's never been very good at dealing with emotions, made quite a scene in the emergency room when he was told Persephone had a cold."

"Oh." John said wondering exactly what Sherlock had done to require Greg and Mycroft to bring him home. "Is he awake?" Mycroft nodded and made his exit.

"He may be a little angry with me for a while." Mycroft shouted up as he walked out the front door. John sighed and walked down the hallway into the bedroom.

Sherlock was laying on the bed motionless with the curtains drawn when John entered. He put Persephone in her cot and sat on the bed.

"Sherlock?" He said. Sherlock looked up at him, his tear stained cheeks visible in the dim light.

"They said she just had a cold." Sherlock said sniffing. "Our daughter 'just had a cold' as if it was nothing. She was in pain and looked to me for help and I couldn't do anything. I'm a terrible father."

"Oh don't be silly." John said laying next to Sherlock. "You did exactly the right thing." John ran his finger over Sherlock's cheek. "She's asleep now and you look like you could do with a rest." John smiled. "I'm not going anywhere." He hugged Sherlock close. 

As if on queue Persephone grumbled in her cot, John broke off the hug and got up to see to her. She sneezed and hit herself in the face then looked at him like he'd done something wrong. He stepped back preparing himself. She screamed louder that John had thought possible for a 5 week old baby. "God, did Mycroft leave any of those sedatives." He said as he picked Persephone up and rocked her.


	35. Emails

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Email advice from Sarah.

**From:** John.Watson@yahoo!com  
 **Sent:** 21 February 2013 11:12  
 **To:** Sarah.Sawyer@nhs!com  
 **Subject:** Advice 

Hi Sarah

Hope you’re well. Sorry I haven’t been in contact, Persephone has a cold and it’s hard work. 

I was just wondering if you had any advice on how to sooth fretting.

John

 

 **From:** Sarah.Sawyer@nhs!com  
 **Sent:** 21 February 2013 11:20  
 **To:** John.Watson@yahoo!com  
 **Subject:** Re: Advice 

Hi John

Good to hear from you. I’m fine, the surgery has been very busy without you, let me know if you want to come back for a shift. 

Sorry to hear Persephone’s not feeling well. Here are some ideas to help with her fretting. You probably know them all though.

1) Rocking – On a chair, or standing holding her close to you. You could try sitting on the washing machine too, one of my patients uses it with her baby, says it works wonders.

2) Singing - This activity goes well with rocking and is soothing to both you and the baby. Sing any tune or song, be it happy, sad, jazz, rock, lullaby, pop, just sing! Probably best if Sherlock doesn’t try this after what you said about his singing voice.

3) Car rides – The hum of the car seems to sooth a baby, and the car seat will cocoon her perfectly so she feels safe. 

4) Swaddling - Wrap Persephone up tight, keeping her arms by her side. Make sure the swaddling is well wrapped over her legs, not just her arms, so that kicking will not free her tiny feet and cause her to fret again. 

5) Massage – Give Persephone a gentle massage with oil, even with something fragrant like tea tree, eucalyptus or lavender oil. Start at the shoulders and work your way down to the toes. 

I hope this helps. Keep in touch, and let me know if you want to come back to work!

Sarah

 

 **From:** John.Watson@yahoo!com  
 **Sent:** 21 February 2013 11:22  
 **To:** Sarah.Sawyer@nhs!com  
 **Subject:** Re:Re: Advice 

Hi Sarah

Thanks for the advice. I think the only one that will really work is the massage. I can’t really fit in the rocking chair with Sherlock on my lap. Sorry I should have said Sherlock was the one fretting.

John

 

 **From:** Sarah.Sawyer@nhs!com  
 **Sent:** 21 February 2013 11:25  
 **To:** John.Watson@yahoo!com  
 **Subject:** Re:Re:Re Advice 

I was wondering why you were asking. Have you thought about sending him to a physiatrist? I know I suggested it before, but you never know it might do some good.

Sarah

 

 **From:** John.Watson@yahoo!com  
 **Sent:** 21 February 2013 11:26  
 **To:** Sarah.Sawyer@nhs!com  
 **Subject:** Re:Re:Re:Re Advice 

Yeah a bit not helpful Sarah.

John

 

 **From:** Sarah.Sawyer@nhs!com  
 **Sent:** 21 February 2013 11:27  
 **To:** John.Watson@yahoo!com  
 **Subject:** Re:Re:Re:Re:Re Advice

Sorry John. I just can’t imagine Sherlock being fretful. I’m assuming this is because of Persephone’s cold? 

 

 **From:** John.Watson@yahoo!com  
 **Sent:** 21 February 2013 11:30  
 **To:** Sarah.Sawyer@nhs!com  
 **Subject:** Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:Re Advice 

Yes he’s not handling her being uncomfortable very well. I had him sedated for a while, but he’s even less helpful than usual then.

 

 **From:** Sarah.Sawyer@nhs!com  
 **Sent:** 21 February 2013 11:32  
 **To:** John.Watson@yahoo!com  
 **Subject:** Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:Re Advice

Bach rescue remedy?

 

 **From:** Sherlock.Holmes@bored!com  
 **Sent:** 21 February 2013 11:33  
 **To:** John.Watson@yahoo!com; Sarah.Sawyer@nhs!com  
 **Subject:** I am not fretting!

I **am** reading these emails you know. But I’d rather like to try sitting on your lap on the rocking chair when Persephone is asleep.

SH

 

 **From:** John.Watson@yahoo!com;  
 **Sent:** 21 February 2013 11:34  
 **To:** Sherlock.Holmes@bored!com  
 **Subject:** Re: I am not fretting!

Sherlock! You realise you included Sarah in that email.

 

 **From:** Sherlock.Holmes@bored!com  
 **Sent:** 21 February 2013 11:35  
 **To:** John.Watson@yahoo!com; Sarah.Sawyer@nhs!com  
 **Subject:** Re:Re I am not fretting!

Yes. 

SH

 

 **From:** Sarah.Sawyer@nhs!com  
 **Sent:** 21 February 2013 11:36  
 **To:** John.Watson@yahoo!com; Sherlock.Holmes@bored!com  
 **Subject:** Re: I am not fretting!

I am not getting involved in my ex-boyfriend’s sex life. 

 

 **From:** John.Watson@yahoo!com;  
 **Sent:** 21 February 2013 11:37  
 **To:** Sherlock.Holmes@bored!com  
 **Subject:** Re:Re:Re: I am not fretting!

So do you want to try out the rocking chair then?

 

 **From:** Sherlock.Holmes@bored!com  
 **Sent:** 21 February 2013 11:37  
 **To:** John.Watson@yahoo!com;  
 **Subject:** Re:Re:Re:Re: I am not fretting!

I will see you in the nursery in 5 minutes.

SH

 

 **From:** John.Watson@yahoo!com;  
 **Sent:** 21 February 2013 11:38  
 **To:** Sherlock.Holmes@bored!com  
 **Subject:** Re:Re:Re:Re:Re: I am not fretting!

Bring the baby monitor and the back up.


	36. Swimming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So we’re going to drive 2 hours so we can take Persephone swimming?” John asked while he folded her tiny yellow polka dot swim suit up.

“So we’re going to drive 2 hours so we can take Persephone swimming?” John asked while he folded her tiny yellow polka dot swim suit up.

“Yes.” Sherlock said from his armchair where Persephone was enjoying a mid morning nap on his lap.

“And you want to see your parents at the same time?” John asked putting the swim nappies into the bag.

“Perhaps.” Sherlock replied running his fingers through his tiny daughters soft hair amazed at how fine it was. 

“It’s not because of that article about the local public baths being unsanitary then.” John asked. Sherlock looked at him as if he had grown a second head.

“Of course it is. I wouldn’t let Persephone swim in that muck. Mummy has informed me that the pool has been cleaned is heated to 32C, and she’s hired a reputable swimming instructor for Persephone.” 

“Swimming instructor? She’s 7 weeks old!” John said flabbergasted.

“You know what I mean.” Sherlock drawled. 

 

They arrived at Sherlock’s parents’ country house at 12 noon. Mrs Welling stood at the door buzzing with excitement as they got out of the car. It was the first time she'd seen Persephone.

“Where is she then?” She said fussing around them. John lifted Persephone out of her car seat and placed her into the housekeeper’s arms. She looked down into Persephone’s little face and sighed. “What a perfect little girl.”

“Thank you.” John said as he slung the changing bag over his shoulder.

“We have everything set up for you in the Swimming area. Mrs Holmes has also arranged a nice light lunch for you in the conservatory.” Mrs Welling grinned walking through the front door with the sleepy babe in her arms. 

They arrived at the swimming pool to find everything a baby changing mat and towels set out ready. Their baby swim teacher a tall, blonde, rather beautiful lady stood by the pool in a conservative bathing suit. John swallowed hard and tried not to look at her feminine curves.

“Hi I’m Helena.” She said smiling brightly. “This is the first time you’re taking baby to swim?” She said in a Finnish accent.

“Yes.” Sherlock said glumly, noticing John’s interest. John kissed him on the cheek and winked. 

“Better put your trunks on Sherlock.” John said suggestively pattig Sherlock's bottom hoping Sherlock would understand. Sherlock grinned in response.

“There is just one thing.” Helena said looking around. “Where is baby?” Sherlock rolled his eyes.

“Mrs Welling!” He shouted. She appeared at the door, Persephone still in her arms.

“Oh dear, how silly of me.” She grinned, a playful twinkle in her eye.

“Swimming now, cuddles later.” Sherlock said trying to sound authoritative. The corners of his mouth turned up slightly, he couldn't blame her, Persephone was addictive.

 

“You want to hold her so she can see you. That’s right.” Said Helena as John held Persephone against his chest.

“There’s a good girl.” He said holding her tightly. Sherlock stood behind him looking over his shoulder so he could observe.

“Just let her get used to being in the water with you.” Helena said watching them closely.

“Ah fu…lippin eck. She just pulled out a handful of my chest hair.” John groaned. “I think we should swap Sherlock, you have less.” Sherlock moved away.

“I don’t think I should. I might drop her.” John sighed, it had been happening a lot since they’d had Persephone. 

“Come on hold her for a second and I’ll wrap my arms around you.” He said carefully passing her to Sherlock. Sherlock trembled as he realised Persephone was just being supported in the water by his hands. John got behind Sherlock. “There you go that wasn’t so bad. Now if you scoot down we can both hold her.” Sherlock watched as John’s hands wrapped around him and supported their daughter. She sighed happily, she felt safe in her dads arms.

"You might want to swish her in the water a little." Helena said, Sherlock gently moved Persephone from side to side. She squealed enjoying the feeling of the water wooshing around her. Persephone's eyes light up as she stared up at Sherlock.

"Oh she loves that Sherlock." John said as he kissed Sherlock's neck.

“Good girl.” Sherlock said to his daughter. “You’re going to be swimming in no time.” 

“Very good.” Helena said taking Persephone's wind up toy frog. “You may want to make it fun for baby by using toys.” She wound up the frog and let it go. Persephone gasped and watched the frog swim toward them. She looked up at her dad’s and gurgled happily.

 

Sherlock picked at his Salade Niçoise as John fed Persephone in one of the wicker chairs.

“She is perfect John.” Sherlock’s mother said. Sherlock rolled his eyes, apparently his own family’s IQ was rapidly decreasing.

“Of course she’s perfect.” He snapped. “John’s her father.” John looked at Sherlock surprised at the sudden outburst.

“And you are too Sherlock.” Sherlock’s mother stood and gently kissed him on the head. 

“Mother!” He groaned pulling away like a petulant teenager. John giggled  
watching them.

"It's wonderful seeing you both with her." She smiled and started to pour John a cup of tea.

"Mother, do you think we could perhaps use the pool on weekends? Persephone seemed to really enjoy her swim." Sherlock asked as nicely as he could.

"Of course you can darling, any time you like. You can even stay overnight if you don't feel like that long drive back to London. We've moved little Violet's old cot into your bedroom. You could even stay tonight if you wanted." Sherlock's mother said as she placed the cup of tea in front of John.

"That's very nice of you Mrs Holmes." John started.

"Violet, or mummy if you prefer John. You are married to my son after all." She interrupted.

"Sorry Violet. But we don't have enough milk for Persephone with us." John finished. Sherlock sighed silently, happy that he would be able to go home to Baker Street. "But next weekend would be great." John added as Sherlock gave him a look that could kill a lesser man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N.B. Sherlock's mother and his great nice are called Violet, confusing I know but it happens in some families :)


	37. Shots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s not that we don’t want you to come. It’s just that I don’t think you’re going to handle it well.” John said shifting Persephone into the baby sling and getting ready to walk down to the doctors for her first round of shots.

“It’s not that we don’t want you to come. It’s just that I don’t think you’re going to handle it well.” John said shifting Persephone into the baby sling and getting ready to walk down to the doctors for her first round of shots.

“Nonsense.” Sherlock replied pulling on his coat and picking up the nappy bag. “That ‘thing’ that happened with Gladstone and the vet was because he was incompetent. He put the needle right through Gladstone’s scruff.”

“You didn’t have to hit him though Sherlock.” John said annoyed. 

“He deserved it.” Sherlock grinned, remembering how satisfied he felt.

 

John sat in the doctor’s office, Persephone in his arms as the nurse prepared her shots. Diphtheria, tetanus, whooping cough, polio and haemophilus influenzae vaccine in the first shot and Pneumococcal conjugate vaccine in the second. John was actually nervous, he’d immunised children himself before but never been in the position of a parent. It was actually terrifying, and Sherlock wasn’t making it any better.

“You’ve been a nurse for 15 years, almost happily married.” Sherlock’s head twitched as he paced the room. “Two children, boy and a girl. You have OCD, but I consider that to be a good thing in your line of work. Glad you’ve double gloved.”

“Sherlock, stop it.” John said embarrassed. “Sit down or I’ll have you thrown out.” Sherlock’s mouth snapped shut and he down sat on the chair next to John. The nurse tutted at Sherlock and stepped forward.

“Now prepare yourself for her to cry, it’s just a little scratch but I promise it won’t hurt.” The nurse explained. Sherlock frowned at her, not convinced. “If you could hold her still for me Dr Homes-Watson.” She asked before inserting the needle into Persephone’s chubby arm. Persephone watched the needle go in and scrunched up her face. The colour drained out of John as he saw the needle come out and a tiny spot of appear on her lily white skin.

“Oh Sherlock.” John murmured. Sherlock grabbed Persephone as John slid down the chair onto the floor unconscious. Sherlock and Persephone looked at John.

“I wasn’t expecting that.” Sherlock said as the nurse moved John into the recovery position. Persephone gurgled looking up into her dad’s blue eyes.

 

“Are you feeling any better?” Sherlock said as he rubbed John’s back.

“I can’t believe I did that.” John said taking the cup of water the nurse passed to him, and sipping the cool liquid.

“It’s perfectly natural for parents to feel nervous.” The nurse said. “Of course they’re not usually doctors.” She said winking at Sherlock.

“Great.” John groaned. “Have you finished inoculating her?” 

“Yes, your husband held her while I gave her the other shot while you were on the floor. She was a little angel, didn’t even cry. Although it was a little odd that she watched the needle go in, most children don’t.” The nurse said her eyebrows scrunching together with a look of confusion.

“Well she’s a Holmes-Watson.” John said standing and trying to contain his wobble. “We’re not exactly normal.” Sherlock smiled and nodded in agreement.

“Thank you.” Sherlock nodded to the nurse not wanting to contaminate her hands. “I hope to see you in a months time for Persephone’s next immunisations.”


	38. Daisy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John’s head snapped up quickly. He'd fallen asleep again. 
> 
> Persephone is keeping John awake.

John’s head snapped up quickly. He'd fallen asleep again, he looked around to see if anyone had noticed.

“Oh god, I fell asleep in the middle of Starbucks.” He groaned rubbing his eyes. Sherlock who was sat in the chair opposite him smirked.

“You did indeed.” Sherlock replied amused. He rocked Persephone in her pram next to them and sipped his black coffee.

“She’s asleep??? I was up all night rocking her and singing, she screamed the house down. My throat's raw from singing Early One Morning. I’m so tired.” John said snuggling deeper into his coat.

“That was you? I thought you were watching that Frank Spencer person on UK gold again.” Sherlock smirked.

“Thanks a lot! It was the only song I could remember at 3am." John rubbed his temples. "I was having a dream about a Splash Bottle Dryer. How sad is that? I have babies on the brain. We could get one though they are space saving.” John said as he downed the coffee in front of him in one. It was cold, he must have been asleep for longer than he thought.

“I think you need to get some sleep before that. You just drank the coffee that was on the table when we got here.” Sherlock said his lip curling at the thought. John sipped Sherlock’s coffee to swill his mouth out.

“I really need to sleep don’t I.” John mumbled, Sherlock nodded in response. “Fine, let’s just go to Mothercare and pick up the Splash Bottle Drier, and I'll have a nap when we go home.” Sherlock sighed and passed John his actual coffee, a double espresso.

“Drink that. You’ll need it.” Sherlock grinned.

 

John didn't manage to have a nap before it was bedtime. He collapsed in their soft warm bed and breathed deeply. Perhaps Persephone would sleep tonight. John flung his arm over Sherlock, on queue Persephone started to cry.

“Sherlock, will you see to her?” John asked as Sherlock slipped out from the covers and picked up the crying babe. Sherlock carried Persephone into living room and shut the door to give John some peace. John sighed with relief, perhaps he would get a little sleep after all.

 

John woke up a couple of hours later feeling refreshed. He looked around the room, Sherlock and Persephone hadn't come back to bed yet. John got up, pulled on his dressing gown and went down into the kitchen. The living room was gloomy, the only illumination coming from the streetlights outside. A dark figure paced the room quietly singing. John listened, smiling as he heard Sherlock's voice.

“Daisy, Daisy, give me your answer, do. I'm half crazy all for the love of you. It won't be a stylish marriage, I can't afford a carriage. But you'd look sweet upon the seat, of a bicycle built for two.”

“I didn’t think you could sing.” John said turning on the kettle.

“Desperate times call for desperate measures.” Sherlock whispered so as not to wake Persephone. “I’m going to put her to bed now you’re awake.” John yawned as Sherlock passed him. He looked down at their beautiful sleeping daughter.

“Coffee?” John whispered. Sherlock nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Frank Spencer from the show Some Mothers Do 'Ave 'Em singing Early One Morning. From 1.20.
> 
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eaAFynsoZAs


	39. The girl with the Red Dragon Snow suit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy St Davids Day!
> 
> Sherlock and John take Persephone out to smell flowers in Kew gardens.

John popped Persephone into her snow suit and she sighed happily. Persephone was a baby that liked to be snuggled up and warm. The snow suits she had did the job perfectly. He pulled the strange looking hood up over her head and grinned.

“There we go darling, you look so cute!” John said holding her tightly ready to make a mad dash for the car. It was pouring down outside but John wasn’t going to let that ruin their day trip to Kew gardens. He went down the stairs from their flat holding his precious cargo. “Sherlock have you got the rain cover for the pram?” He called up. Sherlock struggled down the stairs precariously balancing the pram and several bags along with the rain cover. When he reached the bottom he dropped them on the floor in favour of looking at his daughter clasped to John’s chest.

“That’s ridiculous.” He said looking at his daughters red snow suit. “Why have you dressed her as a red dragon?” John sighed, Sherlock could tell you what type of cigarette someone had smoked from the ash, but he didn’t know what day it was.

“It’s St David’s day.” John replied, Sherlock gave him a blank look. “Patron Saint of Wales.”

“We’re not Welsh.” Sherlock said confused.

“You might not be but Persephone and I are a bit. Aren’t we.” John said kissing Persephone’s cheek.

“You could have told me that when we first met.” Sherlock grumbled.

“Would it have made any difference?” John asked. Sherlock smiled.

“Of course not, but I would have made you make Welsh cakes.” Sherlock kissed his husbands cheek. “My grandmother is French.” 

“You still have grandparents? Why didn’t she come to the wedding?” John asked.

“She doesn’t travel much anymore.” Sherlock said sadly.

“Oh I’m sorry, it’s not nice when they’re so frail.” John said trying to comfort Sherlock.

“It’s not because she’s frail. They took her licence off her. She had a slight disagreement with another driver.” Sherlock said hoisting the nappy bag over his shoulder. “The other driver had to have 15 stitches.” John smiled, Sherlock’s grandmother had to be quite a character to do that and she had to be in her nineties at least. “I’m going to pack the car.” Sherlock said as he dashed out of the door with the pram and nappy bag.

 

Persephone’s nose wrinkled as Sherlock passed a daffodil under it. John took a photograph as she reached out for the flower and grinned.

“I think she likes the smell of the daffodils Sherlock.” John smiled enjoying watching them both play.

“She doesn’t like the lilies at all.” Sherlock frowned. “I didn’t think she was going to stop crying.” 

“Do you want to go to the Palm House and Rose Garden?” John asked as he studied the map. “I’m sure she’ll like the smells in there.” Persephone kicked her legs out and clutched Sherlock’s thumb.

“I think we do.” Sherlock smiled trying to prise Persephone’s fingers off his hand to put her in the pram. She clutched his coat, her grip like a vice. “You must go into the pram, you’ll get wet if you don’t.” Persephone’s lip trembled.

 

“You just walked half a mile with your coat over your head.” John sniggered. “Two months old and she’s already in charge.” Sherlock rolled his eyes and shucked off his coat. 

“Coffee and a Welsh cake for me John.” Sherlock said as he hung his coat over the back of a chair to dry off. He sat down with Persephone still attached to him. John went over to the counter to get their drinks. “Please let go of my shirt.” Sherlock asked looking down into her big blue eyes. She gurgled and smiled at him. “Fine.” He said giving in to defeat. “Keep hold of my shirt as long as you like.” Sherlock wrapped his arms around her and held her close. “You are the most beautiful little thing.” 

John watched as he got the drinks, Persephone was being particularly clingy with her Daddy today. He wondered if she was coming down with something. His order arrived, he picked up his tray and walked over to their table.

“Here you go Sherlock your coffee and Welsh cake with raspberry jam.” John said putting it down. Persephone snuggled into Sherlock’s chest and closed her eyes. “I think she’s just having one of those days.” John looked into the pram. “Oh.” Sherlock looked over.

“Lily pollen.” Sherlock said looking at the yellow marks on the blanket. “That’s why she doesn’t want to go down.”

“I don’t think it’s just that Sherlock.” John smiled. “I saw the way she was looking into your eyes. She wanted some cuddles off her Daddy.” Sherlock smiled shyly listening to Persephone’s breathing as she dropped off.


	40. Bouncer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Persephone enjoys her baby bouncer.

Persephone sat in her bouncy chair on the floor and looked at her father expectantly her bottom lip stuck out . John read the paper checking her every couple of minutes and using his foot to bounce her.

"You're just like daddy, impatient." John said seeing the look on her face. He watched her eyes light up as he bounced her. "Beautiful, intelligent and impatient." She got more like Sherlock with each passing day. Her eyes although shaped like John's had lightened to the same silvery blue as Sherlock's, she was the perfect amalgamation of them. John returned to reading his paper.

"Bod!" Persephone shouted. John dropped his paper and stared at his daughter. She gurgled happily staring back at him.

"Did you just say bored?" John said to his little girl. He slid down onto the floor and sat cross legged in front of her bouncer. Persephone giggled as he tickled her tummy. "I think your old man's going nuts. As if you could say something at 10 weeks." 

"She could you know, she is our daughter." Sherlock said unclipping Gladstone from his harness. He panted and bounded over to see Persephone. She reached out to touch him, her fingers found his scruff and she patted him.

"Flannel Sherlock!" John shouted as Sherlock threw him a damp wash cloth. John wiped her hand clean. "Sorry Gladstone can't have her putting her hands in her mouth when you've been rolling in the mud." Right on queue Persephone started to chew on her fist.

"She likes the bouncer then?" Sherlock said as he sat down in his armchair next to them.

"She does, but she wants to be bounced all the time. She's like you." John said grinning.

"How so?" Sherlock asked, lifting his eyebrow.

"She wants constant attention." John grinned cheekily as he got back into his armchair. Sherlock rolled his eyes, and chose to ignore the jibe.

"I have a solution to the bouncer problem." Sherlock said triumphantly smiling happily. "I researched babies and bouncers, so we practiced all night just in case this situation should arise."

"You are not attaching something to the bouncer Sherlock." John said seriously.

"No need." Sherlock replied looking at their dog. "Gladstone bounce." Gladstone nudged the bouncer causing Persephone to cry out happily. Gladstone's tail wagged excitedly in response.

"How did you get him to do that?" John said in awe.

"If I told you that, you'd tell everybody." Sherlock smirked.

"Did it involve the dozen sausages that were in the fridge last night?" John said remembering they weren't there when he went to cook their breakfast. Sherlock steepled his hands under his chin.

"It's a shame that sausages don't work for everyone I've tried to train." Sherlock grinned.

"Oh really." John said getting up to make them both a cup of tea. "And what do you try and train me with?" John asked. Sherlock undid the top button of his shirt. John gazed at the milky white flesh. "I'll get you a biscuit." He said forgetting the previous topic of conversation. Sherlock smirked and looked at his daughter.

"And that's how I train your father." Sherlock whispered.


	41. Mothering Sunday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's mothers day!

Sherlock picked up their sleepy little girl and made his way down into the kitchen. It had been a quiet night and Persephone had only woken once for a feed. Giving John a well deserved night of sleep.

"Come on little one. It's time for your breakfast." Sherlock said as he started to make up her bottle one handed. She yawned and snuggled further into the crook of her daddy's arm. 

Sherlock turned to see a neatly wrapped package on the table, one that wasn't there the previous evening. He looked curiously at the card propped up on it's side that came with it.

**To our Daddies.**

Sherlock examined the baby penguins on the wrapping paper. Why would anyone give them a gift from their children? He decided he would wait for John to wake before continuing his investigation of the package and finished Persephone's bottle.

 

"Good morning, and isn't it a lovely one." John said kissing Sherlock on the cheek before getting on the floor to kiss Persephone in her baby bouncer. The bright morning sun filtered in through the curtains warming the flat. "Cup of tea?" John asked Sherlock as he stood feeling his knees creak with the effort.

"Mmm." Sherlock replied before bounding into the kitchen before him. John looked at the package on the table.

"Where did this come from?" He asked picking up the card.

"I think it was Mrs Hudson, but that's not her handwriting." Sherlock said watching John rip open the envelope.

"Oh!" John exclaimed looking at the card. Two blue teddies sat net to each other holding paws. John opened the card to read the sentiment.

**To our Dad's  
Happy Mothering Sunday   
Thanks for taking care of us   
lots of love Persephone and Gladstone**

John sniffed and put the card back on the table.

"Do you want to open the present Sherlock?" John asked as Sherlock started to rip off the paper. Inside was a plain box which Sherlock took no time to open. "Oh!" Sherlock said as he pulled out the contents and put them on the table. First to come out was a huge box of Tetley tea bags.

"Nice." John said smiling happily. Sherlock raised an eyebrow and continued. He placed a box of Sainsbury's Taste the difference biscuits on the table. "Very nice." John said looking forward to his morning tea. Finally Sherlock took out two boxes which held mugs.

"I assume this one is yours he said handing John one." John's eyes lit up. 

"It has a biscuit pocket!" He said taking it out of the box. "That's brilliant! What did you get?" He asked Sherlock excitedly. Sherlock held out his box.

"It's self stirring, it will definitely save me some time." He smiled. John pressed his lips together to stop himself laughing. 

"You know we'll have to thank Mrs Hudson." John said as he put on the kettle and rinsed their new cups out. Sherlock took his mobile out typed out a quick message. The text message alert of Persephone giggling played almost immediately. John looked at Sherlock expectantly.

"Afternoon tea at Claridge's for 4." Sherlock smiled.

"Perfect." John replied pulling Sherlock into a hug. "Plenty of time to have a lay down while Persephone is taking her morning nap."

"I'm not tired." Sherlock said. John nipped at his neck.

"Oh.." Sherlock said grinning. "Why don't we forgo the tea for now then."


	42. Comic Relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today is Comic relief day in the UK. The Watson-Holmes family have joined in the fun.
> 
> If youwould like to find out more about Comic Relief please see my giving page. Yes that's me dressed like a cat ;)
> 
> https://my.rednoseday.com/sponsor/katiedavies

Lestrade watched the Holmes-Watson family make their way into the office. Everyone stopped dead in shock. John was dressed in his jeans, cream jumper and his leather jacket. On his front Persephone sat in her baby carrier dressed in a mini dinosaur snowsuit, Gladstone walked along side on his head a pair of red fluffy deeley boppers. But that wasn't why everyone was staring, behind them stood a sulking 6'1" T-rex.

"Where the hell did you get that costume?" Lestrade asked as Sherlock glared at him.

"Mrs Hudson made it." John chuckled pulling his dinosaur husband by the claw. "Come on Sherlock shake your bucket."

"This had better be worth it." Sherlock grumbled, as he turned and hit John with his tail. Sherlock walked around the desks shaking his bucket snarling at anyone who didn't put anything in. 

"So how did you get him to do it?" Lestrade whispered as he saw Sherlock slam the bucket down on someone's desk. John put his hands over his daughters ears.

"It involves a night in bed and a bucket of tiramisu." John smiled. 

"Yeah, I shouldn't have asked." Lestrade shuddered.

"Will Mycroft be making a donation?" John asked hopefully. Lestrade smiled and pulled out his wallet.

"He wrote a cheque this morning. He should be watching the security footage anytime now." Lestrade handed John a cheque, he looked at it and his mouth fell open.

"He loves seeing his brother humiliated doesn't he." John said as he folded up the cheque and put it in his wallet. Sherlock sauntered toward them. Persephone grunted and held out her arms toward her dinosaur daddy. "Take the claws off Sherlock." Sherlock pulled off the claws and lifted hid daughter out of the carrier. She sighed and fisted her daddy's outfit.

"Rawr!" Sherlock said sending his daughter into a fit of giggles.

"Where are you off to next then?" Lestrade asked watching as Persephone patted her daddy's paper mache dinosaur head.

"Barts." John replied. "Molly's really excited, she's dressed up too. A cat apparently. Don't know how she's able to work like that though."

"Hope he doesn't give anyone a heart attack." Lestrade giggled.

"Well they'll be in the right place if he does." John said as he picked up Sherlock's claws. "Come on you two. Let's go an scare auntie Molly."

Lestrade watched them walk out of the office. The big red dinosaur clutching his precious baby dinosaur and smiled. Parenthood had really made a difference to Sherlock.


	43. Sleepy Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What it says on the tin.

"She's asleep." Sherlock whispered taking a final look at the sleeping babe before climbing back into bed with John. 

"M'kay." John mumbled under the sheets. It was 2am and Persephone hadn't been able to settle. Sherlock was used to going without sleep, but John seemed to be having trouble dropping off. Sherlock smiled, he knew exactly what to do. He ducked his head under the covers, his fingers lazily traced patterns on the inside of John's pyjama clad thigh.

"John?" Sherlock whispered, hoping for some sleepy sex.

"S'nice." John said as he petted Sherlock's head that was trailing kisses down John's chest.

"Do you want to?" Sherlock asked pulling John's bottoms down.

"Mmmm..." John moaned still half asleep.

"I'm taking that as a yes." Sherlock said as he sucked on something rather sensitive. John's eyes shot open.

"Oh god!" He groaned before quickly putting a hand over his mouth. They both stilled waiting for Persephone to cry. When nothing happened Sherlock continued his exploration with renewed energy. "I don't think I'm going to last long." John said as he heard an obscene slurping noise.

"Try." Sherlock replied pulling the covers back and licking his wet lips.

"You know you're evil don't you!" John said pulling the covers back up. The picture of Sherlock licking his lips etched into his brain. Sherlock slipped his finger into his mouth alongside John's manhood. John froze for a moment knowing what was about to come next. The digit was withdrawn and reinserted somewhere else. "Oh fuuuurgg." John shouted as he bit down on his fist and came. Persephone let out a wail.

"John! Do you have to be so loud!" Sherlock moaned popping his head up. John looked down at his face.

"I'm not the one who initiated sleepy sexy when Persephone had just dropped off. Go and take a shower you're covered in..... stuff." John pulled his bottom's up and got up as Sherlock looked at himself in the mirror. "I'll put the coffee on. I think we're in for a long one." John picked a red faced Persephone up and walked down to the kitchen.

"I think I'll have to invest in a gag." Sherlock said to himself as he got into the shower.


	44. Nanna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family go to visit Nanna Watson

"Is it normally this cold in Cardiff?" Sherlock grumbled as they crossed the road at the lights.

"Stop moaning. It's probably just as cold in London." John said as he pushed the pram across the gravel. "Plus you've got Persephone under your coat. She's like a mini hot water bottle."

"We could have brought Gladstone too." Sherlock said his lip sticking out.

"For the hundredth time Nanna is partially sighted and stone deaf. She'd fall over him." John pressed the button for the lights at the next intersection.

"Why are we crossing three roads to get across one?" Sherlock asked.

"If you're going too this all day pass me the baby and you can stay in the car." Sherlock shrugged, it would be cold in the car.

Finally they got to the house where several steps lead up to a long path to a semi detached house. Sherlock strode purposely ahead and left John struggling with the pram. He looked curiously at a note cellotaped to the door.

**Ring both bells.**

Sherlock did as instructed and waited. He waved at John struggling with the pram and received a look that could kill a lesser man. Sherlock rubbed his hands together then rang the door bells again and waited. He was just about to attempt a third ring when the door creaked open.

"Who is it?" A little old lady asked as tried his most friendly smile.

"I'm Sherlock. John's husband." Sherlock replied, she squinted and tried to get a better look.

"Nanna!" John shouted panting behind Sherlock.

"Oh John!" She said releasing the chain and pulling Sherlock into a hug. "You've grown."

"That's Sherlock Nanna." John yelled as she closed the door on him. Sherlock re-opened the door for John, who then struggled to get the pram into the living room single handed.

"Would you like a cup of tea?" She asked Sherlock as she plumped one of the cushion's on the sofa.

"Please." Sherlock replied as John found a spot for the pram.

"I'll get it Nanna. Tea still in the same place?" John asked loudly, she nodded and bent down to look in the pram as he went into the kitchen.

"Hello little one." She said to the pram which held only the changing bag. Sherlock shifted uncomfortably.

"Uhm, Mrs Watson. I have the baby here in the carrier on my chest." He said hoping that it wouldn't offend her. 

"Silly me." She smiled turning and sitting down in what was obviously her chair surrounded by cushions and blankets. "Now, why don't you show me my new granddaughter." Sherlock took off his coat and knelt down in front of her so she could see Persephone's face.

"Oh I can see her hair." She said as she gently touched an ebony ringlet. Sherlock sighed.

"That's my hair Mrs Watson. She's a little bit further down." Sherlock took John's Nanna's hand and gently placed in on Persephone's face. She cooed happily enjoying the attention and the warm soft hand on her chilly face.

"You need a little scarf don't you sweetheart?" She said as bright eyes sparkled in her direction.

"Tea's up." John shouted as he brought in a tray with their mugs on.

"Do you want something to eat John? There's biscuits in the cupboard, oh and there's a nice bit of cake in the bread bin." John smiled as fond memories of far too sweet tea and Jammy Dodgers filled his head.

"We're ok for now Nanna. I haven't introduced you to Sherlock properly." He yelled as Sherlock stood and took Persephone out of the carrier. "Sherlock, this is Nanna Watson. Nanna this is Sherlock the nutter I married." John tried to find a space to sit on the sofa of cushions.

"You can call me Doe." She said shaking Sherlock's hand. "Don't you feed him?" She asked John who rolled his eyes.

"The man is a stick insect. I saw him eat a family size tiramisu once and he didn't gain an ounce." John grunted, his throat starting to get sore.

"Hollow legs." She replied. "Never knew where your grandfather put it all either." She readied herself as Sherlock placed Persephone in her arms. "Oh doesn't she have big eyes." She said as the light his Persephone's face.

"I wish you could see her better." John shouted. "She's prettier than I was." Sherlock crouched by the side of her chair to help if Persephone started to play up. 

"Don't be silly. You were a little angel. All that blonde hair, big blue button eyes. You should have been a girl." John blushed, Persephone baby stared into her great grandmothers eyes and hummed. 

"I think she likes you." John shouted as he sipped his tea.  
"You know I have some photos of you when you were little. Let's show Sherlock." She said pointing to the photo album on the shelf. John pulled it off the shelf and sat with it on his lap. He opened it and cringed.

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/aurora_bee/media/HarryampJohn_zps0c2e73f6.jpg.html)

"What a sweet little boy you were, holding Harriet's hand so nicely." Sherlock giggled.

"Piss off." John whispered to Sherlock.

"Now boys, not in front of the baby." John's Nanna chastised. John looked at Sherlock then his Nanna confused for a moment before seeing the tiny box for a hearing aid on her lap. 

"You knew didn't you." John grumbled, Sherlock replied with a smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lovely artwork created by the wonderful labellecreation
> 
> Oh and this is a rough depiction of my Nanna. She laughs a lot when she does things like mistaking a hairclip for a spider.


	45. Baby Alert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock takes Persephone to St Barts while John takes a shift at the surgery.

"Bah, bah." Persephone said as she tried to get Sherlock's attention. Sherlock looked down at his daughter strapped to his chest.

"Yes bah, bah." He said looking down the microscope as best as he could. John had taken a shift at the surgery for the day and left both Persephone and Gladstone in Sherlock's care. Sherlock had decided to take them both to St Bart's when the lens on his microscope had broken.

"Bod..." She said searching for her dad's eyes.

"Don't let your father hear you say that." Sherlock smiled. "You're 13 weeks old, and it will get me into trouble." Persephone stretched her arms out toward the microscope, Sherlock sighed. "Fine, why don't I tell you a story." 

Sherlock took Persephone out of the carrier and turned her around so she was looking at him. He sat down on the floor patting his knee for Gladstone to join them. 

"On a dark, dark hill, there was a dark, dark town. In the dark, dark town, there was a dark, dark street. On the dark, dark street, there was a dark, dark house. In the dark, dark house, there was a dark, dark staircase. Down the dark, dark staircase, there was a dark, dark cellar. And in the dark, dark cellar, some skeletons lived." Molly stood in the doorway watching unseen as Sherlock read from memory to his little girl. She rubbed her back absentmindedly and went to prepare the body Sherlock wanted to look at.

 

"I didn't think you' still be here." John said as he looked down at his sleeping daughter in her pram.

"Persephone was a little distracting." Sherlock replied as he continued looking at the body in front of him.

"Oh yes." John said wrapping his arms around Sherlock's waist. "She is very distracting."

"Now you're being distracting." Sherlock said as a tiny smile crept to his lips. "I'm finished here anyway, why don't we get a take away on the way home?" John nodded in agreement.

"Hello John!" Molly greeted as she entered the morgue. "Owe." She moaned before he could reply.

"What's the matter?" John asked concerned.

"Back ache, I've had it all day." She replied smiling through the pain.

"How many weeks are you Molly?" John asked realising she was probably starting labor.

"I'm 37 weeks. Oh my god John! I'm not ready." John took her hand in his.

"It's going to be fine, you're in a hospital. I'm a doctor, you're a doctor." He smiled as excitement filled him. "Sherlock will take you upstairs and we'll get a taxi together to the hospital you want." Molly took a breath. She handed John her locker key.

"Could you get my handbag please." Molly smiled as Sherlock walked toward the lift. John pushed the pram toward the locker room. He opened the locker, pulled out Molly's oversized bag and sighed, it weighed a ton. His phone bleeped in his pocket, Gladstone looked up at him wagging his tail. As John read the text he felt the colour drain from his face.

**We're stuck in the lift. I think Molly might have wet herself.  
SH**

Prams really weren't meant to take corners that fast John thought as they skidded to a halt outside the lift.

"Sherlock?" John cried trying to pries the doors apart.

"John." Sherlock said flatly.

"Let me out!!!!!" Molly screamed. "I'm going into labor and I'm stuck in a lift with Sherlock. God help me."

"Sherlock, do you think you can act like a normal person till I can get you out?" John said as he took out his phone and dialed the maintenance number. A number he had saved since the incident when Sherlock had locked himself in a drawer in the morgue.

"Are you suggesting that I would be anything aside from calm an helpful?" Sherlock grumbled.

"We are not having a row right now. Oh hello.. " John said as someone answered the phone at the maintenance desk.

"Sherlock. It hurts." Molly said as she slid down the lift wall to get more comfortable.

"It will be alright." He promised. "John will get us out." Molly grabbed his hand.

"Owe, suck an elf!" Sherlock screamed as she crushed his fingers together as she had a contraction.

"Sherlock?" John said amused at Sherlock's turn of phrase. "The maintenance man has gone home for the night, but security are calling the fire brigade and an ambulance. I'm going to need you to do a few things in there." Sherlock rubbed his aching hand and looked down at Molly.

"Yes?" Sherlock said eyeing her suspiciously.

"Molly take your trousers and knickers off, Sherlock take your coat off and put it under Molly." John said as calmly as he could. Sherlock and Molly looked at each other uncomfortably.


	46. Here it Comes!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly has her baby.

Sherlock calmly took off his coat, then took off his jacket. He handed it to Molly.

“It’s softer.” He said as she started to undress. Sherlock turned around embarrassed. “John I’m not sure I’ll be able to do this.” John sighed on the other side of the lift doors.

“It’s tough, we don’t have much option.” John shouted as he pushed the pram back and forth to keep Persephone asleep. “Sherlock have you tried opening the doors? If I can get in I can deal with Molly.” Sherlock decided to give the doors another try finding that his crushed hand didn’t help the situation much.

“We need something to pry it apart. There should be something in the morgue that will do it.” Sherlock suggested. As John was just about to go back to the morgue Molly let out a pained cry. Sherlock turned around to look at her. “John, bit not good in here.” Molly bit her lip and tried to cover herself up with her blouse. Sherlock tried to peek between her legs. She blushed and pulled her blouse down as far as it would go. Sherlock sighed, and unbuttoned his shirt. Molly stared up at him a look of confusion on her face. “You can put this over your legs to cover your modesty.” He said handing her his silk shirt. Molly grinned, forgetting she was in labour for a moment looking at Sherlock’s defined abs. It wasn’t exactly the way she wanted to first see them but it would do. With that she had another painful contraction.

“Oweee! Buggering hell.” She screamed. 

“Sherlock, can you have a look please.” John asked cringing internally at the thought. Sherlock lifted his shirt up and looked, then turned and rested his head on the lift doors.

“I can see the head.” Sherlock shouted. John took a deep breath.

“I want to push!” Molly yelled trying to get Sherlock’s attention.

“Sherlock!” John shouted angrily. Sherlock knelt down in front of Molly.

“It’s alright, it’s going to be alright now.” He said as she started to push.

 

“It’s a boy!” Sherlock shouted just as the fire brigade showed up. John heard a yowl as Sherlock wrapped the little one up in his shirt and passed him to his mother.

“Molly do you think you can check him over and encourage him to feed while we open the doors up?” John asked as he moved Persephone out of the way of the fire men. Molly looked down into her sons eyes and smiled.

“I think so.” She said as she snuggled the baby to her breast.

“Are they going to be much longer?” Sherlock asked, he was starting to find himself feeling really uncomfortable now. 

“Not much I don’t think. John said as the fire brigade ratcheted the door open. Sherlock jumped out of the gap with his coat in his hand. John looked at him.

“You just couldn’t let your coat get dirty could you.” John said annoyed.

“I love this coat.” Sherlock said slipping it over his shoulders. One of the firemen looked at him and winked.

“Oi!” John said squaring up to the man. “That’s my husband, back off.”

"I think we should go to Angelo's tonight." Sherlock said as he turned to leave. John looked at him wide eyed.

"So you're just going to leave?" John asked as Sherlock headed towards the stairs with the pram.

"Yes." Sherlock replied raising an eyebrow in confusion. "I don't think there's anything else we should do."

"Take Sherlock for dinner." Molly shouted. "He'll only get in the way and I want to spend some time with my little angel." John watched as Molly and her baby were taken out of the lift. She was positively glowing. Sherlock looked on as Molly's boyfriend flustered past him.

"Molly! It's a baby." He said before promptly passing out. John rolled his eyes, how Molly had fallen in love with the simple man he would never know. One thing for sure was that she would be fine.

"Come on Sherlock let's get that take away." John grabbed the pram and they both carried it up to the ground floor. "Hello Caroline, Douglas, Martin." John said as they rushed down the stairs past them. Sherlock and Martin eyed each other for a moment, John watched amused. 

"You do love me don't you John?" Sherlock asked.

"Of course I do you silly sod. I like tall men anyway." John smirked.


	47. Teething

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Persephone is cutting her teeth.

"The itsy-bitsy spider  
Climbed up the water spout  
Down came the rain  
And washed the spider out  
Out came the sun  
And dried up all the rain  
And the itsy-bitsy spider  
Climbed up the spout again."

John watched from the doorway as Sherlock sang to their daughter rocking her too and fro in his arms. It was 6am and he'd obviously slept through her cries again. He hated that, but sleeping in Afghanistan had forced him to ignore the sounds around him. Sherlock always went to her in the night claiming he didn't need to sleep. John couldn't argue, not when he couldn't wake up himself. 

Their tired red faced little girl gazed in John's direction. Sherlock clad only in his boxers turned to face him, tear tracks on his face. It looked like they had both had a tough night.

"She's cutting her first tooth." Sherlock said as she gnawed on his little finger.

"Sherlock, you should have woke me up." John said heading straight for the kettle to make some well needed tea.

"We're feeling a little better now though." Sherlock said as he sat down on the sofa. Persephone yawned, stretching her whole body. Sherlock kissed her forehead.

"Tea, then bed." John instructed. Sherlock lay down on the sofa cradling his daughter in his arm, making sure his little finger was still in her mouth. 

"Thank you." Sherlock said tiredness seeping into his every pore. John looked across at his family.

"You know I've seen you run across London chasing criminals for hours, days even and I still can't get you to go to bed. A couple of hours with a teething baby and you're a wreck." John said with a small smile.

"I'm emotionally invested." Sherlock sighed. 

"I'll put the teething ring in the fridge." John said as he made the tea. He started to carry Sherlock's tea over only to discover that both he an their daughter had nodded off. Persephone sucked her daddy's finger in her sleep. John gently put Sherlock's tea on the coffee table and kissed them both on the forehead.


	48. Family on the move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock, John, Persephone, Gladstone, Mycroft and Lestrade travel to a family wedding.

"Sherlock can you grab something please?" John yelled as Sherlock stepped up into the train.

"I have our daughter and the nappy bag John." Sherlock replied as he disappeared. John dragged their oversized suitcase (mostly filled with baby clothes) into the train.

"Here you go mate." Greg said as he grabbed the pram and Gladstone's leash. Mycroft stood behind with their suitcases, an amused smirk on his face.

"Oh thank god. I thought you were going to miss it." John sighed. "All this for a wedding Sherlock doesn't want to go to."

After putting the suitcases in the storage racks they made their way into the first class cartridge. John flopped down into the seat next to Sherlock, who was playing peek-a-boo with their 5 month old daughter. Mycroft paused for a moment and looked at them before sliding into the seat opposite. Gladstone settled underneath the table and closed his eyes.

"Am I allowed to have a cuddle today?" Mycroft asked looking toward Sherlock as Lestrade sat down next to him.

"I haven't 'cuddled' you since I was five Mycroft!" Sherlock snapped. John rolled his eyes while Lestrade covered his mouth to hide his laugh.

"He means Persephone, Sherlock." John said smirking. Sherlock frowned.

"She's mine!" He said settling her onto his lap. John audibly sighed and rolled his head on the back of his seat. He always said he had two kids. The train slowly pulled away from the station.

 

"Bod." Persephone said looking up at her dad. Sherlock smiled and tickled her under the arms. "Bod, bod!" She wailed between laughs.

"Did she just say 'bored'?" Lestrade asked. John sighed as Mycroft laughed behind his paper.

"I'd like to think 'no'." John replied.

"She must have picked it up from her daddy." Lestrade said grinning.

"Well she didn't pick it up from me. She's turning into a mini version of my husband." John grunted. "Not that that's a bad thing of course." He said catching Sherlock's not amused look.

"That's disgusting." The woman in the seat the aisle over whispered to her friend. Sherlock's ears pricked up in interest. "They shouldn't be allowed to have children." Sherlock listened and decided it wasn't worth the trouble. He cradled Persephone to his chest. The derogatory abuse continued. "A child should have a mother, especially a little girl." They sat awkwardly waiting for someone to break the silence. Suddenly Mycroft slammed his paper down onto the table.

"Excuse me Greg." He asked as he got up from his seat. "Where are you going?" Mycroft asked the two women. The one that made the comments looked at him and cowered as he shadowed over her.

"B,B,Bristol." She stuttered.

"The next stop is Reading." He stated calmly. "You will get off and catch the next train."

"What makes you think we'll do that?" The other girl asked. Mycroft stood completely still as transport police walked up behind him.

"Would you mind coming with us ladies?" One asked as they stepped around Mycroft.

 

Sherlock nodded at Mycroft as he sat back down. It was the closest thing to a 'thanks' that he would ever receive.

"Would you mind holding Persephone? My arm is aching." Sherlock said as he passed the sleeping babe to his brother. Mycroft cooed at her, a huge smile forming on his lips. John snuggled into Sherlock and kissed his cheek. It said everything he needed it to. The corner of Sherlock's lip twitched and he allowed himself to relax into John's warmth.


	49. Reception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Greg play a drinking game at a wedding reception.

“So as technically I have the night off.” John grinded as Greg waited to catch the barman’s eye. “Sherlock is taking full responsibility for Persephone.”

“Why don’t we play a game?” Greg asked, a wicked look in his eye. “A drinking game.”

“I don’t see why not.” John giggled. “Rules then.”

“One shot for you if Sherlock complains, sends a text, or pouts.” Greg instructed. John sighed knowing what fate had in store for him.

“I’m going to be drunk in 30 minutes that way.” John looked over at Mycroft and smiled. “One shot if Mycroft plays with his umbrella, receives a text, or lifts his eyebrows.”

“You’re on.” Greg replied shaking John’s hand. “Barkeep a bottle of your finest Scotch!” John’s eyes nearly shot out of his head. “Don’t worry Mycroft’s card is behind the bar.”

 

“Well this is tedious.” Sherlock said as he put his sleeping daughter back in her pram. He looked over at John who was downing a shot at considerable speed. Greg refilled the glass after he had finished. Mycroft lifted his eyebrow and watched. A grin spread over John’s face, Greg downed a shot of whiskey. Something very peculiar was happening.

“So Sherlock.” Greg piped up. “What did you think of the wedding ceremony?”

“Antiquated and dull.” Sherlock replied as he sipped his diet coke. John groaned and downed another, he shot a look at Greg.

“Baiting!” He said. Greg grinned. Mycroft smiled and whispered into Sherlock’s ear.

“I do believe they are playing a drinking game. John seems to be loosing.” Mycroft said softly.

“Only because he isn’t cheating.” Sherlock snapped. Mycroft’s phone buzzed and he looked down at it. “Meeting on Monday at 9am.” He grumbled. Greg downed a shot, Sherlock grinned and felt for his mobile in his pocket.

 

“Sherlock what is John doing?” Mycroft asked lifting his eyebrow slightly confused watching John sway on the dance floor. 

“No more!” Greg mumbled as he fell face first onto the table.

“Possibly the Lambada.” Sherlock groaned embarrassed by his inebriated husband. Mycroft laughed out loud holding his sides. “At least he’s still conscious.” Sherlock snapped looking at Greg who was out of it, groaning and drooling on himself.

“Point taken.” Mycroft agreed. “I should probably take him to bed.” Mycroft said hauling Greg up to his side. “Goodnight Sherlock.” He grunted as he practically carried Greg out of the room. Sherlock looked over to John who was now preparing to get up on the stage and sing karaoke. He covered his eyes with his hands and groaned. John started to sing.

_I love myself I want you to love me_  
When I feel down I want you above me  
I search myself I want you to find me  
I forget myself I want you to remind me 

_I don't want anybody else_  
When I think about you I touch myself  
Ooh I don't want anybody else Oh no, oh no, oh no 

 

Sherlock managed to hold John upright using the pram for balance.

“I had no idea you’d let yourself become this drunk.” Sherlock pouted.

“Another drink!” John shouted, as Sherlock pulled him into the lift. “God you have a great ass I could just.”

“Oi!” Sherlock said shocked at the hand squeezing one of his ass cheeks. 

“Peaches, two fuzzy peaches.” John mumbled. Sherlock batted his hand away. “Oh Sherly.” John cooed. Sherlock looked John straight in the eye, projecting his anger at being called such a thing. John sobered up slightly.

“Uhm… Sherlock.. Sorry.” John said realising his error. 

 

“Oh god I feel ill.” John mumbled as he woke up. He grunted and tried to free himself from the bedclothes, they seemed to be wrapped all around him restricting the movement in his arms. Sherlock sat quietly in the chair by the window giving their daughter he morning feed. “Sherlock, why am I tied to the bed?” John asked as he managed to get his head above the covers. Sherlock smirked in response.

“Now what was that Shakespearian quote again, _it provokes the desire, but it takes away the performance_. Three aborted attempts were quite enough for me.” Sherlock giggled.

“I didn’t!” John groaned reddening with embarrassment.

“You are a letch when you’re drunk John.” Sherlock smiled. “You also seem to have an infatuation with my rear end.

“It is nice.” John smiled remembering it fondly. “Don’t supposed you could untie me now?”


	50. Monkey Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock takes Persephone to her 'Monkey Music' Class.

"Sherlock, grab the nappy bag for me would you?" John asked from the bedroom where he was zipping up Persephone's Koala snow suit. They were getting ready for her 'Monkey music' class. Sherlock looked at the bag on the floor from where he was sitting peering down his microscope.

"One minute John." He said turning his focus back to the slide.

"Oh for god sake." John said thrusting their daughter at Sherlock. "Hold her and I'll get it." Sherlock snuggled his daughter. She was after all decidably more interesting than the bacteria under the slide. "Owe!" John groaned grabbing his back as he bent down to pickup the bag. Persephone looked at her Daddy and scrunched her eyes up to cry. Sherlock dashed over with her on his hip.

"John!!!" He exclaimed, as he helped him over to the couch. John grunted when he sat down. He reached out for Persephone who was now bawling. Sherlock carefully placed her in to John's arms, staying close just in case. 

"Shush." John said kissing her tears away and trying to hide the pain. "It's ok sweetie, Daddy just hurt his back. All better now see." Mrs Hudson appeared at the door.

"Is everything ok?" She asked concerned.

"I've done my back in." John replied as he looked at Sherlock. "Can you take Persephone to class Sherlock?" Sherlock's lip twitched.

"Of course.." Sherlock said wondering if he had bitten off more than he could chew.

"I'll get you some paracetamol and a hot water bottle." Mrs Hudson said looking at John with sympathy.

 

Sherlock pushed Persephone's pram into the church hall and looked around. It was everything he had expected and more. Mothers sat around on chairs clutching their adored babies. None of them was as perfect as his own daughter.

"Oh hello, you must be Persephone's other Daddy." A woman who was obviously the teacher said as she walked up to him.

"Obviously, I mean yes." Sherlock said with a fake smile. John's voice echoed in his head _do not piss anyone off._

"Well, would you like to get ready then? We're about to start. You can hang your coat up over there." The teacher said. Sherlock took off his coat and scarf then took off Persephone's snow suit. He looked at the gym clothes she was wearing, he didn't know Nike did a baby range in purple. Must have been Mycroft he thought as he took her over to the mats and sat down with her on his lap. Sherlock rolled his eyes as music started to play.

_Rock, rock, rock and roll.  
When the music starts to play._

Sherlock lifted Persephone up and down in time with the music like the other mums were doing. She giggled and squirmed to tried and look at him. He turned her around to see the smile on her face.

"Glad to see you're enjoying this." He said giving her a kiss. The other mothers cooed watching them.

"Aren't you going to sing along?" The lady sat next to him asked. "John sings." Remember what John said Sherlock thought to himself.

"I can't sing." He replied as quietly as he could. She smiled at him.

"Neither can the rest of us I wouldn't worry about it. I'm Chloe by the way and this is Jack." She replied.

"I'm Sherlock , and you must know Persephone." He replied. They both hushed as the next part of the class started.

_Here's the sun it's a magical sun and it's all all around._

The teacher started to hit two tubes on the floor to make a rhythm. Sherlock physically cringed. He longed for Vivaldi, Bach, Mozart. Persephone clutched his hand and he had an idea. Before they started the next song Sherlock asked a question.

"Would it be acceptable if I were to offer to play some music for you?" Sherlock asked. The teacher raised an eyebrow.

"What would you suggest?" The teacher replied.

"I believe Saint Saёns Carnival of the Animals would be suitable." Sherlock smiled.

"Ok, what would you like to play it on?" The teacher asked curious as what he was going to play it on. Sherlock crossed the room to her.

"If you could hold my daughter, I'll show you." Sherlock said as he placed Persephone in the teachers arms. He returned to the pram and pulled out his violin case.

 

"How did it go?" John asked from where he was laying on the couch.

"Rather well actually." Sherlock smiled taking their sleeping daughter out of her pram. "They want me to go back next week. We're doing flight of the bumble bee."

"Glad you enjoyed yourself." John said as Sherlock put Persephone into her mosses basket.

"Tea?" Sherlock asked going into the kitchen. 

"Did you sing?" John asked smiling. Suddenly Sherlock was towering above him.

"Of course not." Sherlock said as he swooped down and stole a kiss. "That's why I took my violin." John sighed happily. Hurting his back turned out to have some positive points after all. He moved to get the cup of tea Sherlock placed on the coffee table and groaned.

"Can you get me a straw Sherlock?" John sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monkey music is a real class. Actually looks like a lot of fun for the babies.
> 
> http://www.monkeymusic.co.uk/


	51. Milo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Persephone looses her toy giraffe and Gladstone gains a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put it back, sorry about the confusion. I had an idea then changed my mind.

First there was a sniff, then came the wail. John looked down into the his daughters pram and realisation sunk in. Milo the giraffe was gone. John picked his daughter up and cradled her in his arms.

"Sush sweetie, we'll find Milo." John soothed.

*****

Mycroft carefully watched the video footage of John walking home from the shops. His mobile rang next to him, he picked it up.

"Mycroft have you spotted anything yet?" Lestrade asked. Mycroft frowned to himself.

"Nothing yet. Milo was tucked into Persephone's blanket so the camera view is obscured." Mycroft sighed. "I'm sending your their route, put your best men on it."

*****

Sherlock jumped out of the skip he was searching and ran his fingers though his hair dislodging an errant bit of paper. When he got home he was going to ask Mrs Hudson to sew a piece of elastic on Milo and attach him to Persephone's wrist. He smiled to himself remembering his nanny doing something similar with his gloves when he was little. 

Sherlock looked around the alley, Milo must be somewhere he thought and he was the worlds only consulting detective so he had to find him. Sherlock heard a clatter behind him and turned to find the perpetrator. He pulled a bin out and frowned at what he saw. He had found Milo.

*****

John looked down at his red faced daughter cradled in his arms, her head nodding as she drifted between awake and asleep. Mrs Hudson sat next to them wringing her hands and holding a warm bottle that Persephone refused to drink. John's text alert went off and his slowly picked up the phone reading the message.

**Call off the search. Milo found. But we have a slight problem.  
SH**

"It's ok." John soothed, stroking Persephone's hair. "Daddy found Milo." She looked up into his eyes not understanding his words, and clutched his jumper.

*****

Sherlock bounded up the stairs two at a time and presented a filthy Milo to John at the top. John and Persephone looked at the giraffe.

"I'm going to have to give him a special bath." John said softly taking both Persephone and Milo over to the washing machine. Persephone sighed as Milo was placed inside. Persephone calmed and stuck her thumb in her mouth as the machine started. "Well that's one problem solved." John said swaying from side to side trying to get Persephone to nod off. Sherlock shuffled his feet nervously.

"That wasn't the problem." Sherlock said opening his coat and revealing a tiny tabby kitten. "She was sleeping with Milo."

"She's tiny." John said as Persephone took in the little fur ball.

"I couldn't leave her." Sherlock said stroking her fur, and using his best puppy dog eyes.

"Sherlock, we can't keep her, we have Gladstone." John said softly. As if on queue Gladstone appeared and sniffed the air.

"Let's see shall we." Sherlock placed the kitten in front of Gladstone.

Gladstone wagged his tail and looked at the fluffy thing on the floor. She walked closer and he sniffed her. She batted him across the nose with her tiny paw. Gladstone woofed then picked her up by the scruff took her to his bed and curled around her. John gazed down and watched as the kittens eyes closed.

"It's decided then." Sherlock announced flinging his coat on the back of John's chair and flopping onto the sofa.

"Fine." John said placing their daughter onto Sherlock's stomach. "You're taking them both to the vets tomorrow." Sherlock grinned at his victory. "Oh and after Persephone's fallen asleep come to bed."

"It's only half past one." Sherlock replied. "I'm not tired." 

"Neither am I." John said as he sauntered into the bedroom.


	52. Crawl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Persephone learns to crawl.
> 
> Just a short chapter I'm afraid.

"Bod!" Persephone shouted as Sherlock knocked over one of her building blocks.

"I know, I'll put it back." Sherlock said smoothing down her curls and placing her block back with the other hand. "We should get you a bobble." Gladstone yawned from where he was watching them play on the floor. "I think we can probably use an elastic band for now." Persephone glared at him. "Perhaps not...... Now I think it's time for hide and eat." Persephone grinned as her dad pulled out a container of small Rusk pieces.

"Mmmm.." Persephone said.

"First you will watch me do a magic trick." Sherlock placed a piece of Rusk in front of her on the play mat and put a bowl over the top. He tapped the bowl. "Be gone!" He lifted the bowl and it had disappeared. Persephone's mouth hung open as her dad reached past her ear. "And here it is!" He said pulling his hand back and showing her the Rusk. Persephone shrieked with laughter, the grabbed the Rusk and sucked on it. Sherlock grinned, and kept an eye on her as he went to put the kettle on.

Persephone finished her Rusk and watched her dad making tea. She flipped over onto her tummy.

"Your father will be home soon." Sherlock said to his little girl. The front door slammed shut. John was right on time. Sherlock heard him making his way up the stairs.

"Hello angel!" John said as he spotted his baby girl. "Sherlock!!!" He shouted suddenly. Sherlock spun around to see his daughter crawling combat style toward her father.

"My goodness she really is a Watson." Sherlock beamed as he watched John swept her up in his arms.

"She's so clever." John sais kissing his daughters forehead.

"Mwahhhh!" Persephone laughed as John held her up in the air. Persephone opened her mouth and threw up.

"Yuck." John said as Sherlock rushed over to take her. "I think I swallowed some."

"Sorry I should have told you she'd just eaten." Sherlock said with a smirk as he wiped Persephone's face with a flannel.


	53. Da!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Persephone speaks!

Sleepily Sherlock made his way to his daughter's cot. John snored quietly not moving, still asleep on his side of the bed.

"Oh." Sherlock said looking down at the little one. Her nappy was off, at the end of the bed and she was kicking her legs freely. Silently Sherlock reached in and lifted Persephone out, he pressed her gently against his bare chest. "No doubt your father will be making comments again."

Once in the living room Sherlock pulled out the changing mat and got out a new nappy.

"So nappy and then breakfast." Sherlock said as he looked around to see if anyone had sneaked up on him. Sherlock bent down and blew a raspberry on his daughter's tummy. Persephone squealed in delight as her dad put on the nappy.

John wondered in from the bedroom, rubbing his face.

"I see she escaped the evil nappy at last." John stated as he automatically started to prepare a bottle. "God it's hot." He said pulling at the waist band of his pyjama bottoms. Sherlock lifted his daughter up and cradled her to his chest as John warmed up the bottle.

"I believe it's well above 26C this morning." Sherlock groaned. John turned around and rolled his eyes.

"Sherlock! Cover yourself up. If the social worker came in an saw you like that we'd be in trouble." Sherlock shrugged and put a cushion over his crotch. John finished the bottle and walked over. "You're so alike." John said laughing.

"Da.." Persephone, said holding her hands out. John and Sherlock looked at each other in surprise.

"Did she just..." Sherlock said trembling with excitement.

"Da!" Persephone said a little more forcefully, her arms still outstretched. John put the bottle on the coffee table.

"Hang on a sec." He said running to find his phone to record it.

"Da." Persephone said reaching for her bottle.

"Oh I see." Sherlock replied settling Persephone onto the cushion, and helping her hold her bottle so she could drink. John returned with his phone to find his daughter happily sucking on her bottle.

"Oh." John said sadly.

"Don't worry." Sherlock grinned. "I imagine her uncle Mycroft has recorded that."

 

Three miles away in the Kensington flat he shared with Greg Lestrade Mycroft Holmes smiled.


	54. Grandma's Sunday Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby food isn't quite as nice as it looks.

"Darling daughter, keeper of my heart, could you please keep your food in your mouth." Sherlock groaned wondering how he'd managed to get it in his own hair. Persephone dribbled out the last spoonful of food he'd given her and frowned. Sherlock sighed and looked down at the little jar of food. "Perhaps you don't like it." Sherlock took a spoonful of food out of the jar and tasted it, then spat it out. "Oh my, that's disgusting." Sherlock spluttered. "Grandma's Sunday lunch? Granma must be a very poor cook."

"Bod!" Persephone grunted as Sherlock wiped her face clean.

"Let's see if any of these other meals are any better." Sherlock said pulling a variety of jars from the cupboard.

 

John arrived in the flat to find open baby food jars strewn over the table, and no sign of Sherlock or his daughter. He sighed to himself and set about cleaning up the mess before flicking on the kettle for a cuppa. 

"John!" Sherlock shouted slamming the front door and running up the stairs. John turned around to find his husband with their daughter strapped to his chest and a carrier bag in each hand.

"Where's Gladstone?" John asked frowning, slightly confused. Sherlock never did the shopping.

"With Mrs Hudson. Persephone didn't like her food so we needed to do some shopping. Have you any idea how disgusting that baby food you've been feeding her tastes?" John sighed and pulled out two mugs.

"So what did you buy?" John asked as Sherlock started to pull out the contents of the bag.

"Sweet potatoes, carrots, parsnip, bananas... Which reminds me." Sherlock pulled a half eaten banana out of his pocket. "We had a little snack didn't we." John lifted Persephone out of the carrier and hugged her.

"Did you like your narna?" He said kissing her forehead.

"Num." Persephone shrieked. John's heart melted a little as she reached out and softly patted his cheek.

"So are you going to actually cook then?" John said as he popped Persephone into her walker. Sherlock grinned.

"I was hoping you might do that." Sherlock replied.

"Fine but you're peeling." John said as he opened the cupboard to get the tea bags out. "I see that we're still keeping the Farley's Rusks." John giggled moving the Rusk box aside.

"Yes we like those." Sherlock replied, his lips drawing together tightly.

"Yes you do don't you." John smirked kissing Sherlock on the cheek. Sherlock blushed slightly as the corner of his lips pulled up. John opened the fridge. "Don't suppose you got any milk did you?"

"Uhm..." Sherlock mumbled. "I think I'll have mine without today."


	55. Goldilocks and the Three Bears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bedtime story time for Persephone.

Sherlock sighed and sat on the edge of the bed looking into the cot.

“At your fathers insistence I have to read you a bedtime story.” John smiled and sat down next to his husband on the bed, and nodded to him to start. “ _Once upon a time, there was a little girl named Goldilocks. She went for a walk in the forest, she came upon a house. She knocked the door and, when no one answered, she walked straight in._ Stupid child!” Sherlock snapped, as John rolled his eyes.

“Sherlock go on.” John insisted.

“But why would a small child walk into someone’s house?” Sherlock said looking down at the book in his hands.

“Because she’s a naughty girl and there is a moral at the end of the story so carry on.” John said flopping back onto the bed. Sherlock continued where he’d left off. 

“ _At the table in the kitchen, there were three bowls of porridge. Goldilocks was hungry. She tasted the porridge from the first bowl. ‘This porridge is too hot!’ She exclaimed. So, she tasted the porridge from the second bowl. ‘This porridge is too cold.’ She said. So, she tasted the last bowl of porridge. ‘Ahhh, this porridge is just right.’ She said happily and she ate it all up._ ” Sherlock scowled. “This child is a thief! Why am I reading this to our daughter?”

“Moral at the end Sherlock remember!” John replied.

“Fine, fine, I hope she is punished appropriately. _After she'd eaten the three bears' breakfasts she decided she was feeling a little tired. So, she walked into the living room where she saw three chairs. Goldilocks sat in the first chair to rest her feet. ‘This chair is too big!’ She exclaimed. So she sat in the second chair. ‘This chair is too big, too!’ She whined. So she tried the last and smallest chair. ‘Ahhh, this chair is just right.’ she sighed. But just as she settled down into the chair to rest, it broke into pieces!_ ” Sherlock looked over at John. “Really John vandalism too!”

“Keep reading. I can’t believe you haven’t heard this one before.” John said sitting up to see if his daughter was drifting off. She was listening intently her eyes open and alert sucking her fist.

“If I had I’ve deleted it.” Sherlock groaned.

“Read!” John demanded.

“ _Goldilocks was very tired by this time, so she went upstairs to the bedroom. She lay down in the first bed, but it was too hard. Then she lay in the second bed, but it was too soft. Then she lay down in the third bed and it was just right. Goldilocks fell asleep. As she was sleeping, the three bears came home. ‘Someone's been eating my porridge.’ Growled the Daddy bear. ‘Someone's been eating my porridge.’ Said the Mummy bear. ‘Someone's been eating my porridge and they ate it all up!’ Cried the Baby bear. ‘Someone's been sitting in my chair.’ Growled the Daddy bear. ‘Someone's been sitting in my chair.’ Said the Mummy bear. ‘Someone's been sitting in my chair and they've broken it all to pieces.’ Cried the Baby bear._ ” Sherlock smiled. “Some simple deduction, perhaps this isn’t going to be as bad as I thought.”

“Mmm.. I thought you might like that bit.” John replied. “Now carry on I think her eyes are starting to close.”

“ _They decided to look around some more and when they got upstairs to the bedroom, Daddy bear growled. ‘Someone's been sleeping in my bed,’ ‘Someone's been sleeping in my bed, too’ said the Mummy bear. ‘Someone's been sleeping in my bed and she's still there!’ exclaimed Baby bear._ Ah the culprit has been found!” Sherlock exclaimed.

“Nearly done Sherlock. Persephone’s just holding on.” They both looked at their daughter trying valiantly to keep her eyes open.

“ _Just then, Goldilocks woke up and saw the three bears. ‘Help!’ She screamed, and jumped up and ran out of the room. Goldilocks ran down the stairs, opened the door, and ran away into the forest. She never returned to the home of the three bears._ ” Sherlock lifted an eyebrow. “That’s it? No juvenile detention, no ASBO?” John sighed.

“I expect waking up to find 3 angry bears waiting for her was enough.” John sighed.

“This is ridiculous John, get me a pen.” Sherlock demanded. John pulled out a pen from the bedside table as Sherlock scribbled something in the back of the book.

“Done?” John asked.

“I feel that my ending is more appropriate yes. _When Goldilocks returned home, she found Detective Inspector Lestrade waiting for her with a frown on his face. ‘You’ve been a very naughty little girl.’ He said. ‘You’ve stolen food and destroyed other people’s property.’ Goldilocks started to cry. ‘Now you will have to pay for the damage you have done and apologise to the Bear family.’ Goldilocks’ Mummy looked at her. ‘No more pocket money till you’ve paid the Bears back, and no TV for a month.’ She said. Goldilocks’ lip trembled. She knew if she did it again, she would get an ASBO._ ” Sherlock finished.

“I like it, it’s a bit punchier.” He looked down at their daughter fast asleep. “Since our work is done, how about a cup of tea?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An ASBO is an Anti Social Behaviour Order.


	56. Potty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Persephone's potty.

"Why does our daughter have a potty on her head?" Sherlock asked frowning. John turned around to look at Persephone who was contemplating her toes, he shrugged.

"She's just having fun." John replied.

"But it's a potty, she supposed to use urinate in. It's unhygienic." Sherlock said as he sat down cross legged on the floor next to his daughter.

"Sherlock, she's not potty trained yet. So it's clean." 

"It's odd John." Sherlock grumbled as he took the potty off her head.

"Look Sherlock, mum did it with me, and she said potty training was a dream. I never once wet the bed."

"Neither did I." Sherlock mumbled. As a general rule of thumb Sherlock hardly slept in his bed, choosing to fall asleep from exhaustion on any comfortable surface.

"I used to play army with it on my head." John laughed.

"Our daughter is NOT joining the army." Sherlock grunted as he turned the potty over in his hand.

"Too bloody right." John replied. "I was hoping she could do something involving her being wrapped in bubble wrap, or for Mycroft. She'd be safe with him, he'd put her under 24 hour surveillance." Sherlock nodded.

"We'll have to drive her too and from work of course." 

"Oh listen to us, she's not one yet." John giggled. "And we haven't even broached the subject of boys."

"She's not allowed." Sherlock snapped.

"Da." Persephone said pointing at her potty.

"Do you want this?" Sherlock asked.

"Mmmm." Persephone mumble pointing at her Daddy's head.

"Do you want me to put it on my head?" Sherlock asked, John grinned as Sherlock balanced the potty on his head. Persephone shrieked with laughter.

"Da!!! Da!" She shouted looking at her dad.

"I know darling doesn't daddy look funny." John said as Sherlock grinned and scooped his little girl up to give her a big kiss.


	57. Hamleys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and John take Violet and Persephone to see Father Christmas.

“Right, are you sure you want to do this now?” John asked as he hefted his daughter up into the carrier on his chest. “Hamleys is going to be packed.” Sherlock carefully pulled his niece Violet’s arms through the reins her mother had given him.

“I don’t want to wear these Lock, I’m five!” Violet shouted stamping her feet. Sherlock rolled his eyes and ignored her tantrum.

“Good to see you have the hang of it already.” John giggled as Violet threw herself on the floor and gripped the rug.

“You will not see father Christmas if you don’t wear them.” Sherlock replied as he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. Violet stuck her lip out sulking, staring at John behind her.

“Come on Vi, you can tell him what you’d like for Christmas.” John replied as Persephone gurgled happily clutching his finger.

“Can I have a reindeer hat if I wear them Uncle Yon?” She asked fluttering her eyelashes at John.

“Do you know, you really remind me of your uncle when you do that.” John replied smiling as they walked down the stairs.

 

“Well that went well.” Sherlock stated after he stepped out of the bedroom where he’d put Violet down for a nap. John stared at him speechless.

“Bod.” Persephone gurgled and threw one of her building blocks at John’s foot. John picked her up and sat her on his lap. 

“You, little lady are a tinker.” John said waggling his finger at her. She gripped it hard and brought it to her mouth to chew. “She’s your daughter, god she’s your daughter.” John said with a sigh.

“Violet is finally asleep.” Sherlock said as he sat in his chair next to the fire. ”I’m sure the experience hasn’t adversely affected her.” 

“And the other twenty children in the queue?” John asked with a frown. “I had nightmares about it. You, Father Christmas, small children, a deduction. I had no idea our own daughter would be the one to start the Christmas carnage.”

“Persephone was just being a child John. It should have been glued on.” Sherlock replied.

“She pulled Father Christmas’ beard off and bit his nose Sherlock.” John grunted.

“I explained to Violet that the real Father Christmas is making toys so he sent special workers out to do the meet and greet sessions.” Sherlock replied. “She seemed quite happy with the idea.”

“And where did you hear that excuse?” John asked as he pulled his wet finger out of Persephone’s mouth and replaced it with her teething ring.

“Mummy?” Sherlock replied.

“What did you do to Father Christmas?” John asked suspiciously.

“I was getting up on his lap and slipped and fell on his jingle balls. That was the day I learned how to say the word f…”

“Uhn yeah that’s enough.” John said cutting him off.

“I was going to say forensic, I wanted science set.” Sherlock said confused.

“Oh…” John replied. He looked down at his daughter. “You’re just like your Daddy.” 

“Bod.” Persephone said throwing her teething ring on the floor.

“Hey Sherlock, what’s in the bag?” John asked looking at the bag by the door.

“Reindeer hat.” Sherlock replied with a grin.


	58. Christmas pt2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas preparation with a baby.

“Oh god.” John said dragging his bags up the stairs with a wriggling Persephone in the carrier on his chest. “How on gods Earth are you going to do the Christmas present shopping, if I can’t even get Mrs Hudson the Christmas jumper she wants?” Sherlock realised an eyebrow. “I’m knackered.”

“I’ve done the gift shopping.” He replied smirking.

“What?!!” John said as he dumped his elf clad daughter on Sherlock’s lap.

“I bought everything online and had it shipped to Mycroft’s house.” Sherlock said as he pulled Persephone out of her snow suit. 

“One day Mycroft’s not going to have them couriered over here you know.” John replied as he eyed the kettle.

“On the contrary John, he would never allow Persephone to go with out something.” Persephone yawned and cuddled into Sherlock’s chest.

“And your solution?” John asked as he filled the kettle.

“Address everything to Persephone.” Sherlock replied and John rubbed his temples.

“Da.” Persephone mumbled as she reached up and grabbed a handful of Sherlock’s hair.

“She needs a nap.” John said looking at the pair.

“Do you want to take her up then?” Sherlock replied grinning at John. John slammed the tea mugs on the counter. “I’ll take her up for her nap then.”

 

“Oh what time is it?” John asked opening his eyes. The room had an odd pine smell to it.

“Five pm.” Sherlock replied from where he was hanging Christmas trimmings on the six foot pine tree that had appeared in their living room.

“I’ve been asleep 3 hours? You let me sleep for 3 hours?” John said shocked. “Have you fed Semi?”

“You have very little faith in me John Watson. Persephone and I had sausage and mashed potato that Mrs Hudson made, and Persephone finished it off with a banana.”

“Narna.” Persephone said happily. John smiled as he watched her and Gladstone play fetch with a bauble. 

“Where did the tree come from?” John asked stretching his legs.

“Originally ordered online, shipped to Mycroft, shipped back to the supplier when Mycroft saw it. Sent a Norwegian spruce, directly from Norway by the look of it.” Sherlock said with a frown. “Mycroft is so controlling.”

“It’s a nice tree.” John said as he got down on the floor next to Persephone and Gladstone. “Have the you know what’s, for you know who, arrived yet?” John said nodding his head toward Persephone. Sherlock looked at him confused.

“John I’m exactly not sure what it is you’re trying to achieve? But if you’re referring to Persephone’s gift’s they’re in the back bedroom.” Sherlock replied.

“Shush!!!” John hissed covering Persephone’s ears. “Father Christmas has her presents.”


	59. Christmas pt3 (Fathers Presents)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and Persephone shop for John's presents.

Sherlock stood still in the foyer of Harrods as the crowds rushed around him.

“What do you think we should buy your father?” He asked the small head sticking out of his coat.

“Ba do bod.” Persephone grumbled.

“I see.” Sherlock replied with a slight from. “How about a scarf?”

“Paff.” Persephone replied as Sherlock realised a scarf would be what John commonly called a cop out.

“Why don’t we have a look around for something special then?” Sherlock said as he unbuttoned his coat to reveal Persephone dressed in a snowman snowsuit. “What do you think he’d like?”

“Gam.” Persephone replied. Sherlock smiled impressed.

“Jam, what a good idea.” Sherlock swept across the hall, over into the food section. “I should probably listen to you more often.” Sherlock said to his daughter.

“Bod.” Persephone replied waving her arms as they came to the jams. Sherlock picked up a selection pack of six exotic jams.

“Dab a doo.” Persephone proclaimed.

“I’ve heard that, from one of those cartoons your father insists you watch together..” Sherlock said, trying to remember the name without going to his mind palace.

“It’s the Flintstones sir.” The shelf stacker next to them said kindly. 

“Thank you.” Sherlock replied smiling at her. “That gentleman over there with the red scarf is the Mystery shopper. If you show him where the white wine vinegar is, I imagine you will get a bonus.” Sherlock winked at her and walked toward the tills. “Come on, let’s pay for this and then find your father a Flintstones DVD.”

 

Sherlock walked into the oversized shopping centre and headed straight for the HMV.

“Whuuurr!!!” Persephone screamed, Sherlock stopped and lifted his daughter out of her carrier and pulled the hood of her snowman snow suit off. He sniffed her which only seemed to make her grumble more.

“You’re not dirty, it’s not time to eat. What’s wrong?” Sherlock asked concerned, wondering if he should phone John.

“Murrrrfff..” Persephone replied frustrated spraying Sherlock with drool. 

“Ah…” Sherlock replied spotting her eyes were focused on something over his shoulder. He turned around and smiled as he saw the life sized snow globe photo studio. “Would you like to see it?” Persephone chewed on her bottom lip as they walked over.

“Would you and your daughter like your photo taken in the snow globe?” The photographer asked. “A perfect gift for mummy.” He added smiling at the now gurgling Persephone.

“A gift for daddy.” Sherlock stated, the photographer nodded in response.

“£12.99 for your photo in a frame, £19.99 for your photo in a real snow globe.” He said as he opened the door to the globe for them to step in. Sherlock stepped in next to the snow man Persephone seemed fascinated with. She reached out and touched its orange carrot shaped nose.

“Ahh, guh.” She said happily looking at her daddy.

“Yes it’s made of polystyrene. But it looks just like you. ” Sherlock said looking into her eyes. 

“Wuuuhhh!” She said laughing. Sherlock sighed and pressed a kiss to her head.

“How can someone so little be so fascinating.” Sherlock said grinning manically. “When it snows daddy and I will build you a real snowman.” Sherlock pressed another kiss to her head.

“I think we’ll get the snow globe.” Sherlock shouted to the photographer when he saw that the photo’s had been taken. “It was a very good idea Persephone. I think your father will like it very much.” Persephone closed her eyes and sighed.

“Looks like your little one could do with a nap.” The photographer said as Sherlock handed the money over.

“She’s worn herself out today.” Sherlock said pulling her snow suit hood up over her head.


	60. Christmas Pt4 (Daddy's present)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John tries to buy Sherlock's Christmas Presents.

“Babababa.” Persephone sang happily as John pushed her down Regent Street in her pram. John stopped seeing she was starting to get cold and readjusted her blanket, tucking it in under her chin.

“Right then pudding, what do you think we should get daddy for Christmas?” John asked as he looked into his daughters smiling eyes.

“Fum!” Persephone shouted, John raised his eyebrow.

“Thumb? Oh no, no thumbs this year. You’ve been spending too much time listening to daddy haven’t you?” John said as he tweaked her tiny nose.

“Bod.” She replied clutching her fathers had with her tiny mittened ones.

“Come on then beautiful, let’s have a look in Hamleys.” John said as he steered the pram into the shop.

 

“Gurfle.” Persephone grumbled, bored that her father wasn’t paying any attention to her.

“One sec.” John said as he steered the remote control car over a bump and flipped it in mid air. “Yeah!” John yelled punching the air.

“Boooooooodd!” Persephone shouted. John quickly put the control down and picked Persephone up. 

“Ok, sorry pudding. Boy you’re your father’s daughter. Let’s put you in the carrier, then you can see everything.” Persephone wriggled as John got her into her carrier. “There we go, that’s much better.” He said as he caught a glance of himself and Persephone in a mirror and straightened her Christmas pudding hat.

“Mmmm.” Persephone hummed.

“You know I don’t think we’re going to find anything for daddy in here, but why don’t we have a look around anyway.” John said grinning as they reached the cuddly toy section.

“Ahhhgg.” Persephone said with some urgency pointing toward a toy.

“Really?” John replied as he handed her the round beanie hedgehog.

“Da.” She said as she chewed on its ear.

 

“I really don’t have a clue what to get daddy.” John asked Persephone as he sipped his coffee.

“Lalalala.” She sang as she hugged her hedgehog.

“Mmm.” John mumbled as he squished himself against the window so someone could get past. “Oh, that’s brilliant, music paper, we can get him a nice bound book so he can write his compositions. What a clever girl you are.” John kissed the end of her nose.

 

John walked into the shopping centre Persephone in her Christmas pudding snowsuit attached to his front and an empty pram.

“Why did we buy a pram? You never want to stay in it.” John said, Persephone giggled. “You are a little tinker.” John walked over to the music shop, looking at the giant Snow Globe photo op. “Oh isn’t that lovely.” John said smiling pointing towards it. “Why don’t we go and have our photo taken.” Persephone giggled as they walked over.

“Hello would you like your photo in the snow globe?” The photographer asked.

“Yes please.” John replied as he parked the pram.

“Hello again.” The Photographer said. John looked at him confused.

“Sorry.” The photographer said back tracking. “I thought I’d seen you before for a second.”

“No, not seen it before.” John replied as he climbed into the globe with Persephone. 

“Murrr…” Persephone cried as they walked over to the snowman.

“Oh I hope it snows so we can make you a real one.” John said as Persephone reached up toward him, he kissed the palm of her hand. “I love you and daddy more than anything in the word.” John said as she looked into his eyes.

“Would you like it in a frame or a snow globe?” The photographer shouted.

“A snow globe please.” John said smiling as he stepped out of the globe.


	61. 15 Months

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Persephone is growing up and is turning into an escape artist.

Sherlock opened his eyes as he heard movement in his bedroom. He stayed perfectly still until he felt a weight on the bed next to him.

“Daddy.” A little voice asked, a smile crept across Sherlock’s face.

“Who’s that?” He asked grinning.

“S’me.” The little voice said tugging at the blankets as she climbed over to her Daddy.

“Did you climb out of your cot again?” Sherlock asked as he turned to see the pyjama clad outline of his little girl.

“Nah..” She replied innocently as she stuffed her ear of her toy bunny in her mouth and sucked. “Where Da?” She mumbled around a mouthful of ear when she noticed John wasn’t in bed.

“You father was called out to cover a shift at Barts.” Sherlock replied as he sat up and pulled back the covers for Persephone to climb in. He had no doubt that she wouldn’t be returning to her bed for the rest of the night. Persephone’s lip trembled, Sherlock scooped her up in his arms and held her to his chest resting his chin on her head.

“Da in hopikal?” She mumbled into Sherlock’s chest.

“Yes he is, your father is making people better Persephone. I promise he will be back soon. If you go back to sleep he may even be here when you wake up.” Sherlock soothed as she gripped his t-shirt scrunching it up in her little hand.

“Mmmm… Kay.” Persephone replied solemnly as Sherlock snuggled down with her cradled in her arms. Gladstone jumped up on the end of the bed followed by his kitten. Sherlock rolled his eyes.

“What a menagerie.” Sherlock said as everyone made themselves comfortable. Persephone hummed to herself as she felt her father’s chest rise and fall, her eyes slipping closed until she fell into a deep sleep.

 

The sun was just starting to rise when John arrived back at the flat. He threw his rucksack down by the front door and looked toward the kettle in the kitchen. It had been a particularly hard shift and he felt like he could sleep on the end of his nose. He dismissed the idea of making tea and headed for the stairs to his bedroom. Sometimes tea wasn’t the cure all he needed. After slowly making his way up the stairs he pushed open the bedroom door and did a double take.

“Good morning.” Sherlock whispered as he stared up at the ceiling the morning light illuminating his silhouette. John smirked. Persephone was asleep on Sherlock’s chest, Gladstone asleep on his left leg and the kitten on the right, effectively pinning him to the bed.

“I thought only I could do that.” John whispered as he shucked off his trousers and climbed under the covers in his boxers.

“She climbed out of the cot again.” Sherlock said quietly so as not to wake his daughter up.

“I think we might have to get uncle Mycroft to put a camera in her room to find out how she does that.” John laughed. “She’s a Holmes, through and through.” Persephone rubbed her eyes at the sound of her father’s voice and looked over at him.

“Da!!” She shouted, startling Gladstone and the kitten.

“Hello sweetheart.” He said warmly as she climbed over to him.

“Da here!” She said twisting to look over her shoulder at Sherlock. 

“I told you your father would be here when you woke up.” Sherlock said as he smoothed her sleep mussed hair down. She put her hand on John’s chest and smiled.

“I has chippies peas.” Persephone stated.

“I told her she could have chips when we all have dinner together.” Sherlock said rolling his eyes. John grinned. “She takes me so literally sometimes.” Sherlock grumbled as he snuggled back down with his family.


	62. The Mycroft Intermission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft babysits.

Mycroft looked down at the tiny child who was looking up at him expectantly from the floor.

"You want me to play with you?" He asked, Persephone nodded her head enthusiastically. "With the pegs?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Peas." Persephone said sweetly. Mycroft put his laptop on the coffee table and got down on all fours before sitting with his legs outstretched in front of him next to her.

John had insisted that she spend some time with her Uncle 'My' after Sherlock had blatantly refused to let Mycroft join in with their tea party the previous day.

"Bash!" She instructed as she pointed at the peg.

"You want me to hit the peg in?" Mycroft asked unsure of how he was supposed to proceed.

"Yur." She replied almost sarcastically. Mycroft could see his brother in her and repressed a small shudder of terror. Mycroft hit the peg with the mallet she passed him and was pleasantly surprised when it squeaked.

"That's nice isn't it." Mycroft said smiling at his niece who giggled and grinned back at him.

Mycroft's laptop made a noise and an icon popped up on the screen. Someone was Skyping him. He put down the mallet turned to face the screen, and clicked the accept button.

"Good Morning Mr President." He said as the of the United States smiled back at him.

"Mr Holmes." The President replied. "Has there been any movement project TEFLON?" 

"Owe." Mycroft grunted after a squeak, as Persephone hit him with the mallet. "Stop it please." He asked her. The President raised an eyebrow unable to see the child sat by Mycroft's side. "I'm afraid no news, pardon the pun but nothing seems to stick." There was another squeak. "Stop hitting me with the mallet please." Mycroft whispered. "I'll take it off you if you do it again."

"Well no news is good news." The President replied. There was another squeak.

"That's very naughty, I'm taking it off you." Mycroft said as he held the mallet up in the air.

"You have company I see." The President replied. Mycroft nodded, looking at Persephone as she scrunched up her face.

"Oh no, don't cry." Mycroft said as Persephone let out a wail. He quickly passed the mallet back, to try to stop her crying. Persephone threw it at his head and it squeaked comically as it hit him square between the eyes. Mycroft looked up to see the President with his hand over his mouth laughing so hard there were tears coming out of his eyes. 

"I, I, I obviously called you at the wrong time." The President said between breaths. "I'll speak to you later on." He said before closing the Skye call. Mycroft looked at his little niece who was sitting sulking with her arms crossed across her chest.

"How would you like some cake?" Mycroft suggested. Persephone grinned.


	63. Persephone's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Persephone's POV kinda.

I sit on the floor sucking my bumble bee shaped rattle, today is an exceptionally challenging one. ABC bricks can only spell out so many words and the occasional name of a Swedish pop band. I call out to my father who is watching some 'day time telly' as he likes to call it. 

"Da, bod!" I roll my eyes and mentally curse my childlike gibbering. My father lifts me off of the ground and sits me on his lap. He smells comforting, like Palmolive soap and gun metal. Unfortunately that's as far as his intent goes. Am I doomed to a life of 'day time telly'? I decide to ask about the whereabouts of my other father. 

"Daddy gone?" I ask cringing at the immaturity of my own words.

"Daddy's in work darling." My father says to me. I feel strangely sad and scrunch his jumper up in my hand. He holds me tighter, in the hope that it will comfort me.

All I can do is think, I am trapped alone in my mind Châteaux. Why is life so boring? Why do I have to spend my time with people who are averagely intelligent and vertically challenged? Where's my Daddy? Oh my god I'm going to be short when I'm an adult. I find that I am unable to hold back the flood of emotions and cry out. My father kisses the top of my head.

 

John shot up in bed, nearly falling off the side and kicked off the sheets.

"Oh god, oh god." He panted taking deep breaths trying to clear his head of the dream he’d just had. 

"John are you ok?" Sherlock asked as he stepped around their bedroom door. Persephone was in his arms looking terrified. John nodded catching his breath and summoning them over with his hand.

"Da?" Persephone said holding her arms out toward her father. Sherlock handed Persephone to her father, John sighed as she snuggled into his neck.

"Have you been with her all night?" John asked as Sherlock sat on the edge of the bed.

"I have." Sherlock replied with a grin. "She fell asleep holding my hand, it wasn't too uncomfortable so I stayed."

"Oh." John said, amazed at the love Sherlock was capable of showing. "So you slept with your arm draped over the cot."

"I'd hardly say slept." Sherlock laughed. "She wanted you, you know. I didn't want to wake you. You looked, tired." John smiled at his husband.

"You do love me then." John said to his daughter moving her so he could look into her eyes. "Although you are probably going to be short when you grow up." 

"Mmmm.." Persephone mumbled as she snuggled back into her dad. Sherlock looked at the pair questioningly lifting an eyebrow.


	64. Badly Timed Lullaby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and John sing a lullaby to their daughter.

Greg, John and Persephone sat quietly in Greg's office, trying to ignore the onslaught of officers looking in though the window at the Holmes-Watson baby.

"Far be it for me to complain, but couldn't you get a babysitter?" Greg asked as he bounced his niece on his knee. 

"She's got a bit of a funny tummy today." John replied as he looked up from the medical report he was leafing through. "Sherlock didn't want to leave her with Mrs Hudson, because she's 'not a doctor'." John quoted sarcastically.

"Paddy bunny." Persephone explained, Greg smiled at her and rubbed her back.

“I know princess.” Greg replied.

"She's a bit overtired too." John added as she yawned and rubbed her eyes. "Kept us up a bit last night didn't you monster."

"She's definitely tired John.” Greg said as she rested her head on his chest and sighed. “Maybe we should put her in her push chair?" Greg suggested. 

"I think that might be a good idea." John said as he rolled over the push chair. "Are you ready for a nap sweetie?" Persephone scrunched her eyebrows together.

"Mmm, sing?" She asked, fluttering her long black eyelashes at her father.

"Did your Daddy teach you that?" John asked, trying not to giggle. Persephone gazed at him innocently.

"Froson." She demanded.

"We can't do that one sweetie, Daddy's not here." John swallowed hard, and hoped that she might settle for something a little less complicated and quieter like 'The Wheels on the Bus'.

"Daddy." Persephone shouted loudly enough for all of New Scotland Yard to hear. Sherlock appeared seconds later, looking concerned.

"Are you ok Persephone?" Sherlock asked as Persephone was placed in her push chair.

"Froson peas." Persephone asked her Daddy.

"You want a lullaby?" Sherlock asked, Persephone yawned in response. Sherlock stepped into the room and closed the door behind him.

"Bom, bom, bom.. Bom, bom, bom…" Sherlock sang before looking at John who was remaining deadly silent. "You have to sing your part." John blushed and looked at Persephone.

"Do you really want The Frog Song? “ He asked his daughter. 

"Yeh." She replied adamantly.

"You promise you'll go to sleep?" John asked.

"Mmm.." Persephone replied, sucking her finger into her mouth.

"Let your inner BeeGee loose John." Greg laughed, John scowled at him in return.

“It’s not that high.” John grumbled.

"Bom, bom, bom.. Bom, bom, bom.. Bom, bom, bom bom, bom." Sherlock sang. John took a deep breath before starting to sing the chorus.

"Win or loose, sink or swim one thing is certain we'll never give in….." John sang.

 

Persephone lay asleep in her push chair sucking on her fist. The lullaby had worked perfectly, she was happy and contented. Sherlock and John on the other hand were concerned about the attention their singing had drawn.

"Is there a back way out?" John asked looking at the crowd of mainly women that had formed outside Greg's office. Greg frowned at the interlopers as he opened the door.

"Move on, nothing to see." Greg instructed. "It's just like the time I was on crowd control for Take That." Greg laughed.

"Just get us out." Sherlock snapped as he pushed the pram around Greg. There was a soft ‘coo’ as the crowd caught sight of the sleeping baby in the push chair. Sherlock and John cautiously made their way across walk across the room to the lift. They got inside, there was a ‘ping’ as the doors closed.

"And if you would like the recording of Johnlock singing 'We all Stand Together', it will be available on ITunes in about 20 minutes." Greg shouted, to a round of applause. “The first ten sales will get a bonus track of Sherlock trying to set up the push chair.”


	65. Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The central heating is on the blink.

Sherlock opened his eyes as he heard a soft call coming from his daughters room. He lifted his head and looked at John next to him sleeping in the darkness. The air was freezing when he lifted the covers , he shivered a little and slipped on his dressing gown.

“Da.” Persephone called, Sherlock quietly exited the room and closed the door behind him.

“I’m coming.” Sherlock said softly as he opened the door.

The air in her room was frigid. Persephone lay snuggled up under her covers in the corner of her cot. Sherlock lifted her out being careful to keep her blanket wrapped around her and rested her on his hip.

“Daddy.” Persephone mumbled clinging to him and clutching a fistful of his dressing gown.

“It’s cold in here.” Sherlock said as he pressed a kiss into her ebony curls.

“Towld.” Persephone mimicked. Sherlock walked over to the radiator and rested his hand on it. It was stone cold.

“Mmm…” He muttered. “The central heating’s not working again. Would you like to sleep with your father and I?” Sherlock asked, not expecting any other answer but yes.

“Mmm.” Persephone replied.

“I assume that’s a positive reply.” Sherlock said as he opened the door to his bedroom. Persephone giggled in response. Sherlock lifted the covers and deposited his daughter in the still warm space he had just vacated.

“Da!” Persephone cried happily as she grabbed a handful of John’s hair.

“What the…” John said as he woke up. “Hello princess.” He said as she planted a wet kiss on his cheek. “You’re cold darling.” He   
wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his chest.

“Central heating’s not working.” Sherlock said as he slipped in next to them. "So I thought she'd enjoy sleeping with the human hot water bottle."

“Bl..umming thing.” John said correcting himself. “That’s the third time this month. We’re going to have to have it replaced.” Sherlock nodded in agreement and helped Persephone settle in the space between them. 

“You know Mrs Hudson’s going to insist she pay for it.” John said anxiously.

“I’ve had an idea about that John.” Sherlock replied as he stroked Persephone’s hair. “I think Persephone’s old enough to enjoy Disney Land now. But we’ll need an extra pair of hands. I think we should ask Mrs Hudson to come too.”

“You are a genius Sherlock Holmes.” John said grinning widely.

“And she’ll never know if we ask Mycroft to oversee it.” Sherlock replied as Persephone’s eyes fluttered closed.


	66. Easter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Easter and there's chocolate about.

“Right then sweetheart, let’s play a game of find the Easter egg.” John said as he sat cross legged on the floor of the flat with his daughter in his lap.

“Neggs?” Persephone said, her eyes growing wide with curiosity. 

“She’s going to find them in no time John, you’re not very good at hiding things.” Sherlock replied as Persephone stood up using her dad’s t-shirt as a hoist. “ I found my birthday present in no time.”

“That’s what you think. Anyway she’s barely turned one Sherlock.” John replied Persephone patted his head in thanks.

“Fleaster funny.” Persephone grinned. Sherlock rolled his eyes.

“You love it, if you didn’t you’d correct her.” John said to Sherlock , who shrugged in response. “Yes darling the Easter bunny has been and he’s left you chocolate eggs and things.” John said to Persephone pointing toward the bottom of the sofa where a glimmer of gold foil shone in the light.

“Ahhh.” Persephone replied clapping her hands together and toddling toward the semi hidden egg.

“How many gifts did she get in the end?” Sherlock asked ask he watched his daughter pull the huge Cadbury Easter egg out from under the sofa.

“Seventeen. Only three chocolate eggs though, thank god.” John said as he tried to work out if he could ration the chocolate. Persephone put her egg on his lap.

“Negg.” Persephone replied proudly. 

“Good girl.” John said as he nudged Sherlock .

“Very good Persephone. Now can you find another one?” Sherlock asked as he bent down and brushed her hair back from her eyes.

“Mor?” Persephone asked in surprise.

“Yup, there’s a few more things.” John said. “And we’re going to play a game. Do you remember the hot and cold game?” Persephone nodded happily.

 

“Hot. Boiling.” Sherlock shouted as Persephone pulled a mechanical walking chick from behind his back.

“Chicky daddy.” She said as she held it out for them too see.

“So it is.” Said John as he wound it up and put it on the floor for her to watch. “I think we’ll do the rest after dinner. She looks knackered.” Sherlock nodded in response.

“I’m going to give her a little bit of her egg, and play for a while.” John smiled at them both.

“Right then, I’m going to have a cuppa and read the paper for a bit while you have daddy and daughter time.” John said as he swooped down and kissed Sherlock gently on the lips. “Don’t give her too much. Remember we’re having a cooked lunch.”

 

“I’m going to put the veg on, Mrs Hudson’s coming up in a bit with the turkey.” John said as he put down his newspaper. He sighed as he saw the rest of his family. They were snuggled into a giant cuddly bunny rabbit from Mycroft on the rug. Persephone and Sherlock were asleep and had chocolate all around their mouths. Gladstone and his kitten lay in between them curled together into a ball.

“I’ve brought the… Oh how adorable.” Mrs Hudson said as she walked in and saw the puppy pile.

“Only when they’re asleep.” John winked.


	67. Tinkerbell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Holmes-Watson's attend Molly's son's first birthday party.

Persephone sat on the sofa kicking her legs and twirling her magic wand in the air.

“Da, fairy!” She said happily. 

“And a very beautiful one you are.” John said as he flung a bag with all her essentials in over his shoulder and picked his little pink fairy up. 

“Why did you choose pink?” Sherlock asked with a frown.

“Persephone chose it.” John replied kissing her soft curls. “And she looks very pretty.”

“A very good choice.” Sherlock said as he backtracked and smiled at his daughter.

“Are you sure you don’t want to come?” John asked. “Molly’s little Alex loves his Uncle Sherlock.” John giggled.

“It’s enough that I had to deliver him, why do I have to endure his first birthday party?” Sherlock sighed. “Arthur and his entourage will be there, and there would be too much dull in the room.” 

“Dull.” Persephone repeated, John cringed knowing that she would repeat it over and over again until something else caught her attention. 

“Well Tinkerbell we’d best make a move.” John said to Persephone as he pulled her little coat on.

“Dull.” Persephone replied with a grin.

“Sherlock we’ll be back around four.” John stated pausing to give his husband a quick kiss on the cheek.

 

John carefully carried his daughter down the stairs and paused at the bottom when his phone went off.

“Hang on darling.” He said shifting her to his hip. “Dad has to check his phone.” Persephone pursed her lips together in concentration as he read the message. “Oh f..ork handles.” John muttered. “Sherlock!!” 

 

“Ok.” Sherlock said as he strapped Persephone into her car seat. “It appears that your aunty Harry has been arrested for being drunk and disorderly… Again. So I will be accompanying you to Alex’s birthday party.”

“Mmm.. Fairy.” Persephone replied.

“Indeed.” Sherlock said as he started the engine.

“I’m afraid that Alex’s father and friends will be there, but I will be available to entertain you when tire of their company. Of course you might enjoy the party food too.” Sherlock said as they pulled away from the curb.

“Cake!” Persephone replied happily.

“You’ve been spending too much time with your uncle.” Sherlock muttered.

 

#When you’re happy and you know it clap your hands# 

“Dull, dull.” Shouted Persephone in time with the claps.

#When you really want to show it clap your hands#

Persephone looked over to Sherlock who was ginning furiously, and emensly amused by his daughter.

“Dull, dull!” Persephone shouted as she giggled.

“Why don’t you have some cake?” Molly said smiling as she put a big piece of sponge in front of her. Persephone looked like she might explode with happiness as she grabbed a handful of sponge and shoved it into her mouth. Sherlock rolled his eyes.

“Is Arthur still calling you Martin?” Molly asked as she sat down next to him. 

“Yes.” Sherlock said sighing dramatically. “Why are you with him Molly?” 

“Because he’s the kindest sweetest man I have ever met, and I love him.” Molly replied, Sherlock smiled softly.

“He can’t be that bad then, not if you love him.” Sherlock replied touching her hand. “You should say yes when he asks.” He said as he got the wet wipes out of Persephone’s bag to clean her up.

“Cakey.” Said Persephone reaching out toward the tea table with the treats on as Sherlock cleaned her sticky fingers.

“Why don’t you have something different?” Sherlock suggested.  
“Mmmm, bicit peas.” She said pointing toward the colourful party ring biscuits.

“Good choice.” Sherlock said as he got up and reached for one.

“Oh.. Sorry.” Martin said as he bumped into Sherlock. Sherlock scowled at looked down at the strange little ginger man, he couldn’t understand why anyone would mix them up.

“Skip, do you want some of the cheesecake?” Arthur asked Sherlock. Martin rolled his eyes and the two shared a look.

“Arthur that’s Sherlock.” Martin said as Arthur blushed.

“Sorry did it again.” Arthur said turning and handing Martin a piece of cheese cake. “I’ll get you some now Sherlock.” Arthur called as he dashed off into the kitchen.

“That’s if he remembers what he went into the kitchen for.” Martin said with a smirk. Sherlock grinned, perhaps martin wasn’t so bad after all.

“Daddy bicit now.” Persephone demanded annoyed that she had been momentarily forgotten. Sherlock turned to her frowning. “Peas..” She added. Sherlock handed her a pink party ring to match her dress. “Yum!” She said before trying to get the whole thing into her mouth. Sherlock groaned as her fairy outfit was covered in crumbs.

“You’ve obviously inherited your love of sweet things from your Uncle Mycroft.” Sherlock insisted.

“And of course you don’t have a fondness for tiramisu and Vernomonster ice cream.” John said as he appeared beside Sherlock.

“Oh, thank god.” Sherlock said as he gripped John. “Your daughter has been eating everything in site.”

“Oh she’s my daughter when she’s stuffing herself with cake.” John said kissing Sherlock. Persephone picked her sippy cup up and gulped down some pop.

“Green Da.” She said showing John her cup. 

“Green?” John asked Sherlock as they sat down on the sofa.

“Limeade apparently.” Sherlock supplied.

“We’re going to be up all night with her.” John groaned as Alex waddled over to him.

“Does Semmy want to have a go on Alex’s rocking horse?” Molly asked as she helped Alex up onto the sofa so he could say a proper hello to his uncle John.

“Peas.” Persephone said fluttering her long black eyelashes.

“Come on then.” Sherlock said as he hefted her up onto his hip and made his way to the rocking horse. 

 

Persephone grinned widely as Sherlock kneeled down to sit her on the horse. He rocked her slowly a hand on her back to make sure she wouldn’t fall off.

“Daddy! Horsey.” She said enthusiastically as he showed her the reigns.

“There’s a clever girl.” Sherlock smiled as she gripped them. Suddenly Persephone’s grin turned to a frown and all the colour drained from her face.

“Persephone?” Sherlock asked concerned before she opened her mouth and projectile vomited over him. Sherlock looked down at his now lime green colour shirt and wiped his mouth. Persephone stared at him wide eyed and started to sob.

 

“Thanks for lending Sherlock a t-shirt.” John said to Arthur as they packed up the car. Sherlock was gripping his daughter for dear life, and the subject of taking her to a priest had been brought up several times already. Persephone snuggled into her father’s shoulder and sniffed sadly.

“No problem.” Arthur replied. “It’s my best one. It’s really difficult to get a grown up t-shirt with Heman on, but it suits him.” 

“Thanks.” Sherlock said as John prodded him. 

“I hope Semmy feels better soon.” Arthur said giving her a little wave as Sherlock put her in her car seat.

“Dull.” Persephone muttered miserably.

“Now what did we learn today?” John asked as they started the car.

“That our daughter takes after her uncle.” Sherlock said.

“No. That birthday cake, biscuits, green pop and rides don’t mix.” John stated.

“Dull.” Persephone groaned unhappily.


	68. Lavender Bedtime Bath Bubbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bathtime :)
> 
> Warning: Mentions of red pants!

“Sherlock?” John called as he dumped his ruck sack on the floor by the door. He hated being away, but if he wanted to keep up with current medicine and keep his licence he had to occasionally attend seminars. There was no reply to his call but he could hear familiar sounds coming from the bathroom. “Hey you two.” John said with a smile upon opening the door. Sherlock sat in the bath, Persephone on his lap and a pile of bubbles on his head. 

“John.” Sherlock replied as Persephone threw her rubber duck at him.

“You seem to be having fun in there.” John grinned. “And you’re using the lavender bedtime bath bubbles. You’re going to sleep tonight.” John said as he knelt down next to the bath and kissed the chubby hand his daughter presented him with. 

“She does seem to sleep more peacefully.” Sherlock added.

“I was talking about you.” John said with a smirk. “So what brought this on then?”

“Bod.” Persephone giggled lifting her arms up so that John would pick her up. John rolled his eyes and Sherlock smirked at him in return.

“You two are going to be the death of me you know.” John said as he picked up a towel and wrapped it around Persephone.

“Da.” She said reaching out to touch his face. John hugged her to him.

“I’ve missed you so much sweetheart. I hate it when I have to be away from you both.” John said pressing kisses to her as she giggled.

“You know she’s inconsolable when you’re gone, neither of us slept a wink last night, she finally nodded off out of exhaustion at 9 this morning.” John frowned for a moment, then Sherlock stood up in the bath.

“Why are you wearing my red pants?” John asked, grinning widely.

 

John listened to the small puffed breaths of his child and lover as he lay in bed that night. If he was honest he couldn’t sleep well without them either. Persephone lay asleep curled into his side clutching a fist full of his pyjama top. Sherlock lay facing him, his hand lay gently on his daughter’s side.

“I missed you too.” Sherlock said opening one eye to look at John. “I just thought I should say it.” John reached over and took Sherlock’s hand.

“The bubble bath really does make you amenable.” John laughed. “We should use it more often.”

“What are you implying Dr Watson?” Sherlock whispered feigning shock.

“Why don’t we put Persephone in her crib and we’ll see.” John replied with a wink as he shuffled out of bed with his daughter.


	69. Bubbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family goes to the park.

What time will you be home? We’ve decided to have a picnic in the park.  
JW

I should be finished by 12. Boil some eggs, we always had boiled eggs at picnics when I was a child.  
SH

Will do. Anything else?  
JW

Ham sandwiches with Primula cream cheese and some cartons of orange juice, since you’re offering.  
SH

 

Sherlock arrived home at 12.30, his coat billowing behind him and smiled down at his daughter who was sat on the rug playing with her bricks.

“Hello Persephone, are you looking forward to our picnic?” Sherlock asked.

“Daddy!” She yelled holding her arms out to be picked up. Sherlock kissed the top of her head and picked her up as John appeared from the kitchen holding an old wicker picnic basket and a flask of tea.

“Are you ready?” He asked as he hoisted Persephone’s changing bag over his shoulder.

“We’re ready.” Sherlock said as Persephone grabbed a handful of his shirt and giggled.

“Pram’s set up under the stairs.” John said as he clipped Gladstone’s lead onto his harness. 

 

Persephone sat in the middle of the picnic blanket, between her dads outstretched legs arranged in two V’s like an ad-hoc play pen. 

“No mines!” She said as Gladstone tried to sniff the piece of cream cheese covered ham that was hanging from her fingers.

“Don’t pay with it, eat it.” John said to her before she shoved it into her mouth. Gladstone wagged his tail hoping for a morsel of the honey roast ham, Sherlock patted his head. John sighed with amusement then poured himself a cup of warm tea from the flask. “She’s just like you, you know.” He smiled looking at the brunet. The corner of Sherlock’s mouth twitched.

“I bought her a present .” Sherlock said happily patting his pocket. “I think she’ll like it.” Persephone’s eyes lit up on hearing the ‘p’ word.

“Finnish your sandwich and Daddy will give it to you.” John said to his daughter. She frowned for a moment and then stuck the remaining triangle of bread into her mouth.

“Chew!” Sherlock and John instructed at the same time.

 

Persephone looked at the purple plastic container in her hands then at her dads expectantly.

“Do peas.” She said passing it to John. He unscrewed the cap and fished out the bubble wand. Holding the end up to his lips he blew gently allowing a cascade of bubbles to blow toward his daughter. Her mouth dropped open with awe as Gladstone chased the bubbles. 

“Do you like that?” John asked as she reached out toward a bubble and it popped making her giggle.

“More peas.” She asked fluttering her long black eyelashes at her parents.

 

John sighed as he slipped into bed next to Sherlock. It had been a fantastic day, the whole family had enjoyed the picnic in the park and half of them were tired out. Sherlock nestled into him resting his head in John’s armpit.

“I’m not tired.” Sherlock said as he ran a hand down the inside of John’s thigh.

“Neither am I.” John replied kissing Sherlock’s forehead. “Get the lube.”

Sherlock had just climbed on top of John to reach into the draw when they heard a soft call from the other bedroom.

“Daddy bubbles PEAS!” Persephone called, John rolled his eyes.

“It’s your turn!” John groaned as Sherlock got off him and pulled his dressing gown on.


	70. Her first love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Persephone begins her first obsession.

It was the first time that they had noticed Persephone actually watching the television, her little eyes riveted to the screen. Usually they put the television on for nap time, their babe would see the colours on the screen (usually the Tweenies’) and drift off into a deep sleep on one of their laps. This was a new film Sherlock had picked up and apparently their little girl liked it.

“Pwetty.” She said pressing the palm of her hand on the screen, stroking the character she liked best. John sighed and smiled at his daughter recognising her first obsession.

“He’s very lovely isn’t he?” John replied lifting the little girl off the floor and onto his lap. “Now why don’t we watch some more after sleepy time?” John suggested, Persephone shook her head in defiance.

“No.” She stated through a yawn.

“Ok, why don’t you come and lay down with me for a bit. I’m ever so tired and I could do with a cuddle.” John said knowing that Persephone loved giving him hugs.

“Okay, till you do zzz’s.” She replied yawning once again. Sherlock sniggered and waved goodbye to the pair as they made their way up the stairs to the bedroom.

Ten minutes later Sherlock went to check on them, both we sound asleep and John was snoring.

 

“More telly now peas.” Persephone said as her dad carried her down the stairs.

“Ok sweetheart.” John said as they walked into the living room. John stopped dead looking at the ‘thing’ that was sitting on his armchair.

“Toofus!” Persephone squealed her eyes going wide as she tried to wriggle out of John’s grip. Sherlock looked over at them from where he was sitting in the kitchen. John put her down to investigate the large black dragon taking up residence on his chair.

“You spoil her you know!” John said as Persephone hugged the dragon plushy.

“You would think I was the only one.” Sherlock replied, John grinned knowing full well that he was probably worse than Sherlock. The plushy dragon let out a growl, Persephone laughed happily.

“I uv you Toofus!” She said squeezing him tightly and giving him a wet kiss to the head.

“We’re locking the bedroom door tonight, you adorable man.” John said giving Sherlock’s rear a good pinch.


	71. Pouring Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Chapter title says it all.

“Right, daddy’s at work, and Mrs Hudson is looking after Gladstone. Why don’t we go out for a walk.” John said as he looked out of the window at the bright sunshine. It would do them both good to be outside he thought.

“Yar!” Persephone shouted as John started to apply sun screen to his daughters pale skin, she was just like Sherlock in that way.

“Are you turning into a pirate Semmie?” He asked as he put a pretty cotton sun hat on her head.

“Silly.” She said giggling patting her head as he picked her and her plushy Toothless up.

“Come on, let’s get you into the pram.” John said smiling. “And then we can go feed the ducks.”

 

They had walked a good distance into Hyde Park and fed some ducks when it started to pour down with rain. Unfortunately for John he hadn’t brought an umbrella or the rain cover for the pram. He lifted his daughter out of the pram as fast as he could, wrapped his leather Jacket around her (and Toothless who was held in a death grip) and ran to the nearest exit gate with her head tucked under his chin. The pram bounced violently up and down behind them as John dragged it carelessly. 

They were within ten feet of the gate when the inevitable happened, the front right wheel fell off the pram.

“Oh for f.. flips sake.” John said clutching his happily giggling daughter to his chest. A large drip of water rolled off the end of his nose. “You think this is funny, don’t you cheeky.” He said laughing and tweaking the end of Persephone’s nose. Before his daughter was born he would have kicked the offending item, beaten it into submission with either a stick or his fist then had a pint, but some how his little angel had calmed him. Slowly John trudged to the gate, and into the main street to hail a taxi. 

 

Five minutes later he was sheltering against a hedge wondering if taxis had been a figment of his imagination, he hadn’t seen a single one. The rain wasn’t letting up, if anything it was getting worse and he was getting wetter. John often thought he looked a bit ‘ratty’ but now he really had that ‘drowned rat’ thing going on. 

“Where’s your uncle Mycroft when you need him.” John said as he shivered. Persephone snuggled deeper into the lining of his coat, quite comfortable and drooling on Toothless.

“We can’t wait any longer.” John said giving up all hope of the pram being fixed. Quickly he slung the changing bag over his shoulder and made a mad dash for home leaving the pram where it stood.

 

“Mycie.” Persephone mumbled as they stopped under a bus stop shelter. John looked at the large stretch car pulling up next to them.

“You couldn’t have got here sooner could you?” John grumbled as he slid into the back seat. 

“Apologies.” Mycroft said as he took Persephone and clicked her into her car seat. “Traffic was atrocious in Mayfair.”

“Thanks.” John said with a smile as Mycroft handed him a crystal glass full of whiskey.

 

“Ahcoo!” John sniffed as Sherlock clicked Persephone’s activity centre on their new pram, supplied by Mycroft. “I got wet protecting our daughter from the rain.”

“Had you remembered the rain cover you wouldn’t have had to.” Sherlock replied, as he sat down next to John and turned the TV over.

“But I’m ill.” John sniffed, snuggling into Sherlock’s side. 

“They say doctors make the worst patience.” Sherlock replied accepting John’s snotty hug. “I’m making a list of items you need to take when you leave the house with our daughter.” John rolled his eyes. “And I’m laminating it.” Sherlock said as he gave in and kissed the top of John’s head.


End file.
